


The World is Our Oyster

by transfiguredtoad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A better Order, F/M, Good Percy, Harry and Ginny have to leave Hogwarts, Manipulative Dumbledore, lots of pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfiguredtoad/pseuds/transfiguredtoad
Summary: Harry and Ginny have to change their lifeview slightly when arrest warrants are written out for them.Follow them across the world as they search for freedom, peace and a little bit of love, while their friends and family at home struggle on without them.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Amelia Bones, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on the chair beside her, a three-month-old magazine in his hand, hanging limply. He'd stopped looking at it as soon as the nurse had left the room. He was breaking apart. They'd been gone from Hogwarts for four days and, already, he'd failed. Ginny was lying in a hospital bed, asleep after her operation. He'd promised to look after her. They'd promised to look after each other and he'd failed her. She'd done everything for him. She'd done what she'd promised. And, despite all of that, despite his promise, here he was, sat beside her.

The hospital was asking for her name, her identity, her parents' details. Harry hadn't told them anything. This was the one thing he could do. He could do everything possible to make sure they weren't caught while they were here. He was going to protect her properly from now on. He was going to look after her.

It had come out of nowhere. It had been raining. No wonder she hadn't seen it. Harry should've seen it. Harry should've known that it would come. It haunted him now. Her scream. The crunch of her bones. All his fault. All of it.

Harry stroked her hair back from her face. She looked so peaceful asleep. She'd been in so much pain before they'd put her to sleep and it had physically hurt him to see her in that way. Now, though, she looked completely calm and at peace with herself and with the world. He wondered how she'd react when she woke up and there were all sorts of tubes sticking out of her. She wouldn't have encountered any of it before.

Harry sighed. Had it only been four days? Four days ago, he'd been at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and everyone. Four days ago, he'd been free and innocent and safe. Now, look what had happened. He wondered if it would ever go back to normal again. He wondered if he and Ginny could survive this, if they could stay out of prison forever. He didn't know if they could, but he was going to try.

XXX

Bridget Mellard was Ginny Weasley's best friend. She had been for years, since their second year, when Bridget had started Hogwarts. She'd been home-schooled for her first year, but her mother had been happy to send her to Hogwarts when she was twelve. Apparently, she was old enough then. Now, two years later, Bridget was fed up. Ginny had had no friends so she'd been the perfect candidate to be her friend, but Ginny was boring and wore old, boys' clothes. She was poor and she was so in love with Harry Potter it was hilarious. But Bridget knew something about Ginny that nobody else did. Ginny had opened the Chamber of Secrets in her first year and nearly killed lots of little mudbloods.

And, now, Bridget was going to tell everyone.

"I can't do this anymore," Bridget muttered one evening in the common room.

"What do you mean, Bridge?" her sister, Constance, asked her faux-curiously. Bridget and Constance had planned this all out during the Easter holidays.

Bridget looked down at the floor. "I can't be friends with a monster."

Constance stared at her, her eyes wide. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"Her!" Bridget exclaimed, pointing at Ginny.

"Bridget, I don't-" Ginny tried.

"You opened the Chamber of Secrets!" Bridget shouted across the room. She delighted in the look on Ginny's little face, her eyes open wide and her mouth parted. She looked perfectly horrified. And then, the most perfect thing happened. Harry Potter came over. Bridget had expected the Weasley brothers, but this was so much better.

"Voldemort opened the Chamber," Harry growled. Ginny put her hand on his arm.

"Oh, here he is!" Bridget shouted hysterically. "Come to protect your little harlot?" she questioned mockingly. Ginny was shaking. "Your death eater slut?" she said, enunciating every word. "Look at her hand on your arm, calming you, protecting you. Aren't you just sickening?"

"She isn't a death eater," Harry ground out and Bridget cackled.

"But she is a slut?" Bridget laughed at the venom in Harry's glare. "Do you not think we all notice? When you sneak down to the common room, Ginny? I followed you once," Bridget chuckled. "I saw you and him, in the common room," she said, gesturing dismissively to Harry.

Like Bridget had wanted, a large crowd had drawn to listen to them, including the Weasley brothers. "What is she talking about, Harry?" Ron asked. Bridget smirked.

"When did it start, Potter? When you covered for her after the Chamber? Was she so grateful? I guess she spread her legs and you just couldn't say no. And 'Voldemort'? Voldemort is dead, Potter," Bridget 'informed' him. "She," Bridget gestured to Ginny, "opened the Chamber of Secrets and nearly killed Hermione, Colin, Penelope, Justin," Bridget listed off.

"Voldemort possessed Ginny. She lost control of her actions. She didn't have a choice," Harry emphasised. Ginny paled beside him and Bridget smirked.

"Oh, you are protective of her, Potter. You'd think she was your girlfriend," Bridget teased. "Is she? I mean, she must be a good fuck because look at the state of her. Who would go out with a girl with no tits, tatty clothes and a face covered in freckles? And the state of her hair! Bright orange and always stuffed up in a ponytail. Oh, Potter, you must be desperate."

"Ginny is gorgeous and I'd rather someone who had no tits than someone who stuffs their bra with tissues," Harry shot at her. Bridget's nostrils flared.

"You know, Potter, Ginny went on about you for years. Harry this and Harry that. Harry's so kind. Harry's so nice. Harry's so handsome. Harry's so brave. She told me all about you. And when your bra broke? He bought you a new one didn't he, Gin? And he bought you some shoes and a new skirt and even a new wand," Bridget drawled and Ginny's face blanched. Her brothers' faces went bright red and Bridget revelled in it. "What did you do for it, Gin? Did you lie on your back and spread your legs? Did you let him do anything to you? Did you enjoy it?" she hissed at the end.

"Fuck off, Bridget," Ginny spat at her and Bridget cackled again. There was practically steam coming out of Potter's ears.

"You know, Gin, I think I will. I think I'll go to bed. I'll sleep better now that everybody knows about your murderous ways, your whorish ways. Oh, what will Mummy say? Night night," she said with a wink and swept up the stairs.

Ginny slouched down onto the sofa and the person sat on the other side shot up and ran upstairs. Harry stared at Ginny. She wasn't crying and he was proud of her for that. He took the seat of the boy who had run upstairs.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I'm fine, Harry," she told him harshly. "I don't need you to look after me."

Everyone in the room was staring at them and Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Ginny, I was just sticking up for you!"

"I can fight my own battles, Harry! I'm not eleven anymore! If you'd have left well alone, the whole common room wouldn't be thinking that we'd shagged!" she shouted at him, standing up and gesturing wildly.

Harry's eyes flared. "I wanted to help, Ginny!"

"That's your problem, Harry. You always need to help, to butt in and save everyone. Well, maybe things are better when you don't!"

"Well, I don't know if you'd realised, Gin, but you'd be dead if I hadn't!"

"Oh fucking hell, Harry, are you going to hold that over me for the rest of my life? Are you going to demand something in ransom? Do you want me to spread my legs for you, like everyone in here thinks I already have?"

"Don't be stupid, Ginny," Harry snapped at her.

"Stupid, yep, that describes me quite well, doesn't it? Stupid Ginny, who wrote to a diary because she didn't know how to make any real friends. Stupid Ginny, who told a diary everything about her, everything about a stupid, arrogant, moody boy who she fancied herself in love with. Stupid Ginny, who didn't realise that it was possessing her. Stupid Ginny, whose best friend was a complete bitch and she knew that but she thought that they would be best friends forever. Stupid Ginny, who thought she could ever be normal again after she nearly killed people! Stupid, stupid, stupid Ginny. But it's okay, because at least everyone knows now, hey, Harry? They all know, now, so I don't need to pretend anymore. They all know, now, so I don't need to hide my nightmares. They all know, now, so I guess I don't need you anymore," she spat at him.

Harry scoffed at her. "You know, if you actually think that, Ginny, then you're more stupid than I thought," he told her and she barked a laugh.

"Go on, Harry, pray tell," she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because of course you need me, just like I need you! You are the only person in the entire world who gets me. You are the only person in the entire world who understands what it's like to have Voldemort in your head. You are the only person in the entire world who can calm me down after a nightmare, who can calm me down when I'm petrified, no pun intended. I need you and I know that you need me for the same reasons, you stupid girl! And, if that wasn't enough, Ginny, you are completely and utterly delusional if you think you are not the bravest person that I know. You had Voldemort in your head for a year, a full year and you fought him! When you were eleven years old, Ginny! You are the strongest and the bravest and the kindest and the cleverest and the most wonderful person I know and you are a moody cow who won't accept help from anyone because, the last time she did, he possessed her!" Harry screamed at her. Ginny gasped out loud.

"Oh, you are such a cunt, Harry, and you cannot talk at all! You don't let anybody touch you, you don't let anybody comfort you, you don't let anybody near you. You flinch if anybody touches you. You flinch if anybody talks about love. You flinch if somebody walks past you too fast. You aren't the only one who notices things, Harry Potter. I know you as well as you know me and you're fucking right. I do need you. I need you more than anybody on the planet because you are the only person who knows me for me, not the me that I was before Voldemort, before I did what I did. You know me, Harry, and you knew exactly what I needed," she said, slumping back down onto the couch and beginning to sob. Harry took her into his arms immediately and Fred and George began to clear the room, for which Ginny was grateful.

Ginny sobbed and sobbed and sobbed and Harry buried his face into her hair so that nobody would see the tears on his face. "I'm sorry," he chanted into her hair. "I'm so sorry, Gin," he told her and she repeated the same thing into his chest.

They didn't know how long they sat there for, huddled together and holding each other, but they were sure that they were just confirming the rumours about having slept together.

"We've cleared the room," they heard George say quietly, but the two continued to cling to each other. Eventually, Harry pulled away from Ginny and brushed the tears off her cheeks. Ginny chuckled and wiped her nose.

"Sorry," she whispered and Harry shook his head.

"What the fuck?" Ron burst and Ginny and Harry looked up at him.

"Ron, maybe we should leave them-"

"Leave them? Leave them? You're supposed to be my best friend!" he directed the last part of this at Harry. "You're supposed to be my best friend and you're what? Sleeping with my sister?"

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "Ginny and I aren't-"

"Aren't what?" he demanded angrily.

"We're not together! We're not sleeping together!" Harry shouted. "Ron, I have nightmares. You know I have nightmares. Ginny has nightmares. When I can't sleep, I go down to the common room and Ginny does the same and one night we both happened to be there and, so, whenever we can't sleep, we meet in the common room and we talk about our nightmares, about the things that caused our nightmares. I rely on her. She keeps me sane. She helps me to sleep. She – I dunno, Ron. She's my friend. She's like Hermione," Harry said, trying to get Ron to understand. Ron nodded slowly.

"So, she's not your girlfriend?" Harry shook his head emphatically. "Okay, so why did you buy her that stuff? Why would you buy her a bra?" he asked incredulously.

"Look, Ron, your mum, your whole family, has done so much for me and I wanted to do something back for them. And Ginny told me that her bra was too small and she needed a new one, so I offered to give her the money and she was just going to get one, and a really cheap one, so I told her that she could get whatever she wanted because I have all this money and I want to use it to help the people I care about. So, she bought that and then she told me her wand wasn't her own, so I got her her own, and her skirt was too short so I got her one of those too. I just wanted to help, Ron," Harry rambled. Ginny sat next to him with red eyes and red cheeks.

"Ginny, you know we don't accept charity," Fred said stiffly.

"How is this different from Harry giving you his Triwizard winnings?" Ginny snapped at him. "Harry knew I needed those things and he had the money and he offered and of course I said no originally but he wanted to help me. I was wearing a bra that was too small, painfully small," she told them.

"And how the hell did he find that out?" George asked harshly.

"I told him! I tell him everything!" Ginny screamed. "I am fed up of this inquisition. It's my life and I'll do whatever I want. Harry will do the same. You are not my keepers. Now, fuck off and go to bed. I'm going to sleep down here."

XXX

Harry crept down the stairs in his pyjamas, when Ron's snores had finally begun to reverberate around the tower. "Hey," he whispered and Ginny sat up. She was tucked up underneath a blanket. She lifted it up and allowed Harry to come and sit with her under the blanket. "How are you?" he asked her quietly.

"You mean now I've got no friends?" Ginny asked derisively.

"Hey, you've always got me," he reminded her and she nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know," she said. "Harry, I'm petrified. After the Chamber, Dumbledore said not to tell anyone about it, because I could be arrested," she whispered. Harry looked at her sharply. "And I didn't for a while, but, then, I don't know. I was fed up of not talking about it. So, at the beginning of third year, I told Bridget and I never imagined that she'd do anything except support me. I thought she was my friend," Ginny whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Gin, do you think she would go to the ministry?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged, swiping at her eyes. "I don't know. I never thought she would tell anyone about the Chamber, but here we are. I don't think I know who she is, Harry."

"Whatever happens, everything is going to be okay. Whatever happens, Gin, I promise you, I'll look after you, whatever that means," he promised her, "and I know, I know, you're your own person and you don't need me to look after you but I will nonetheless." Ginny nodded, looking down at her hands. "And, also, I want you to know that you're not stupid and, whatever that stupid bitch says, whatever anyone says, the Chamber was not your fault." Seeing that she was about to protest, Harry continued, "Ginny, you had the most powerful dark wizard in your head, telling you what to do, controlling your every action, and you survived."

"Only because of you," she interrupted and Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, Gin, at the end, that was me, but for an entire year you fought Riddle all on your own," he told her. "You're incredible and you are so far from stupid. I'm so sorry," he begged her, taking her hands in his. She smiled down at their hands and Harry pulled one hand away to wipe a tear from her face.

"I'm sorry too, Harry. The things I said about you, about affection. Merlin, I called you a cunt," Ginny laughed at herself and Harry laughed too.

"I was being one, really, Gin," he said quietly. Ginny shook her head.

"You were looking after me and that's what we do, you and me. We look after each other," she reminded him and he grinned at her. She grinned back and pushed his glasses up his face. It was then that he noticed just how close they were sat together. He re-evaluated his earlier statement that she was gorgeous – she was so much more than gorgeous.

"Harry," she muttered and then he kissed her chastely, on the lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and leaned forward again. He kissed her properly then, like he'd seen people do in films, and it felt incredible. His first kiss and he was pretty sure that, if it was his only one ever, he'd be okay with that.

But then reality kicked in. And he pulled back, horrified. He'd just promised Ron that they weren't together, and here he was kissing her? He stood up and stared at her, mouth agog. She looked heartbroken and his heart tore, but he was too much of a coward. He ran upstairs, away from the beautiful sister of his best friend.

XXX

The next morning, Harry had a morning quidditch practise and Angelina was drilling them. He'd just left his early morning detention with Umbridge and his hand was killing. Red and bloody, the words "I must not tell lies" were etched into his skin. He had a feeling they would be permanent. She'd let him go early, Umbridge, and Harry had no idea why. It wasn't like her, but Harry was hardly going to complain.

It was when Harry was walking back to Hogwarts with Ron that Harry noticed the minister speaking with Dumbledore. Harry and Ron shared a look, but moved onwards, until they saw Ginny, being led by two aurors. Harry was running for her straight away, Ron not far behind. Dumbledore saw the two of them coming.

"Potter," Fudge said discontentedly. "I knew you'd be related to this somehow." Dumbledore gave Harry an almost imperceptible shake of his head, but Harry wasn't having it. He was fed up of Dumbledore's lack of protection. This wasn't about him anymore; this was about Ginny. And he'd promised to look after her. Even if that meant Azkaban or death. He was going to save her. She wouldn't survive Azkaban. She'd spend every day being tormented by Tom Riddle and her inner demons and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Minister!" another auror cried from the door of Hogwarts. The two aurors with Ginny looked up and Harry met her eyes. He nodded at her and then turned to Ron. "It's Umbridge!" Dumbledore and Fudge walked closer to this auror. "She's dead!"

"What?" the two leaders said incredulously.

"Estimated time of death was eleven o'clock this morning," the auror informed them. Harry took a sharp intake of breath. That was about five minutes after he'd left his detention with her. He saw Dumbledore look at him and Harry suddenly knew he wasn't safe, that this whole thing had been planned. His wand was in his hand. He was going to use this distraction to get Ginny and run.

Harry didn't take the time to note his reaction because he sent a bombarda spell at the aurors next to Ginny. It sent the three of them flying and he ran to grab Ginny, sending two stupefy spells at the aurors. Fudge had barely gotten his wand out at this point, but the other auror was sending spells after them. Harry felt a spell hit his arm and slice open the skin there, but he didn't care. He continued to run, through the grand doors and up the first staircase. It turned as they reached the top and he grinned. Perfect timing, Hogwarts. It was as if the castle was on his side. They ran past Professor McGonagall and she screamed after them. Harry turned at the end of the corridor and shook his head at her. She gave him a curt nod and took out her wand.

Harry and Ginny ran, Ron on their tail, through passageways and up secret staircases, never being more thankful for the marauders and their knowledge passed on through the map. They reached the common room and blurted out the password. Once in there, they stopped and caught their breath. They weren't safe, but they had a second. "I'll meet you in my dormitory in two minutes, Gin. Just grab what you need," he instructed her and she nodded.

"Fred, George, Hermione," Harry panted, pointing upstairs. They followed him dutifully and he gave them a quick rundown on their events. They voiced their outrage, but Harry quickly told them they didn't have time. "We have to go, me and Ginny," he informed them.

"What?" they all said incredulously.

"They're going to arrest us if we don't. We'll come back when we're cleared. You have to stay and keep teaching the DA," Harry instructed them as he threw the most important things he had into his bag, his broom still in his hand from practise and his invisibility cloak in the other.

"Harry," Hermione sobbed and he took her into his arms, allowing her to sob into his shoulder. He met eyes with Ron over her shoulder.

Fred and George looked grimly at Harry and promised that they'd do all they could to help them out of the castle by distracting the aurors. At this point, Ginny arrived, a backpack slung over her shoulders. She sobbed at the sight of her brothers and the three of them engulfed her into a hug. Harry hugged Hermione as fiercely as the three Weasley brothers hugged their sister, but they had to pull away eventually.

"Tell Mum and Dad that we'll be back, one day, whether it's in a week or a year. Tell them all I love them," she sobbed to her brothers. "Tell Bill and Charlie and- and tell Percy, when he figures it out," she begged them and they each nodded. In the corner of the room, Harry was clinging to Hermione, who was sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

Ginny wiped her eyes and looked over to Harry. "Harry," she whispered and he nodded, pulling away from Hermione. Hermione nodded at him and squeezed his hands. Harry grabbed his bag and pulled Ron in for a quick, rough hug.

"Look after her," Ron instructed him gruffly. Harry nodded gravely.

"Look after her," Harry said, nodding towards Hermione, "and you look after him."

The two of them nodded. "We'll see you soon. I promise," Harry swore, before taking Ginny's hand and fleeing the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look after her," Ron instructed him gruffly. Harry nodded gravely.

"Look after her," Harry said, nodding towards Hermione, "and you look after him."

The two of them nodded. "We'll see you soon. I promise," Harry swore, before taking Ginny's hand and fleeing the room. They hurriedly covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and slipped out of the common room. It was seconds before they saw the aurors, wands out. Harry backed up to the wall and covered Ginny's mouth with his hand. She had her hands placed on the walls behind him. They passed rather quickly, but Harry and Ginny remained, every breath sounding louder than the last, until the aurors had entered the common room.

With thoughts of what was going to happen to their friends and family running through their heads, Harry and Ginny crept away, towards the one-eyed witch statue that had served Harry so well over the years. They slipped inside, assuring that the coast was clear. There had been lots of times over the years that Harry had been grateful for his father's cloak and map, but this topped the lot.

When they were behind the statue, it was dark and they couldn't see one another. Harry thought it was probably for the best. He didn't know what emotions Ginny would see on his face right now. He didn't know what he'd see on hers. It was the thought of how Ginny must be feeling that prompted Harry to take Ginny's hand and squeeze it.

They walked briskly down the corridor, each holding a bag that was incredibly heavy but contained everything they thought they might need or want. It was only now, as the adrenaline was dimming, that they were noticing just how much of a burden the bags were. They were too big and bulky, and the weight of them was slowing them down.

They walked for what felt like hours, backs aching. There was no concept of time anymore, in the dark tunnel. Neither had their wands and they had no source of light. Harry knew in his head that it couldn't be hours because the trip to Hogsmeade through the tunnel was only an hour long, but it certainly felt like it. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Harry pulled a mirror out from his pocket. Even in the dark, Ginny saw the glint.

"Is this really the time for vanity, Harry?" she teased lightly but Harry could hear something in her voice, a catch of emotion.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's a contact mirror. Sirius Black," he stated firmly into the mirror. Ginny furrowed her brows and peered into the mirror. She could only see herself and Harry, very dimly. "Sirius Black," Harry repeated.

Ginny didn't know how many times he'd repeated it, growing more and more desperate, when they finally heard "Harry?"

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath, understanding what this mirror meant. They could keep in contact with their families, easily. "Harry, what's up? Are you okay?" Sirius asked quickly. "Where are you? I can barely see you."

"It's me and Ginny. We're at the end of the One-Eyed Witch tunnel," Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. Ginny's heart beat fast.

"The end?" Sirius demanded. "The end? You mean past Hogsmeade? The very end?"

Harry nodded and then spoke his affirmation as well, realising that Sirius probably couldn't see him. "Sirius, we're in trouble, like proper trouble. The Minister was at Hogwarts with some aurors, to arrest Ginny, because of the Chamber. And then they found out Umbridge was dead and she let me go out of my detention early, but the official records have me being in there until 11:00, which is the time of her death. Dumbledore looked at me and he knew, so we distracted the aurors and ran to the common room. Ginny and I packed some things, said goodbye and ran away."

"Jesus, Harry," Sirius swore. "Right, the aurors? Do you know if they saw you getting into the tunnel?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they didn't. Who else would know about it?"

Sirius blew out a breath. "I think Snivellus might know about it. McGonagall does and Madam Pomfrey, but neither of them will tell the ministry about it and Snivellus is far enough up Dumbledore's arse that he won't. There may be some students and maybe ex-students. Some death eaters will. Pettigrew will have seen to that," Sirius spat. "Malfoy Junior might know if Lucius does. You should be okay for a while, though, kiddo."

"What do we do now? We can't go back!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, of course not. And you can't go to Hogsmeade. It'll be swarming by now. That's where they'll assume that you'll go. Now, the end of that tunnel, it's not really the end. Feel about on the wall, there's a loose brick," Sirius instructed and Harry did as he was told. Ginny felt hope rise inside her.

Harry found the loose brick after a few moments and pulled it out. By magic, the whole brick wall melted away. Ginny grinned. "Good," Sirius said. "Now, there's three paths in front of you and down each one there's more. They'll all take you to different places and they may take you days to get there. I've not been down all of them and I don't know which paths I took anyway. Choose randomly as you're going and you'll end up somewhere. When you get out, call me again and tell me where you are."

Harry nodded. "Sirius, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Sirius scoffed. "You'd have figured something out, kiddo. Anyway, you need to move. Have you got any food with you?" he asked them.

"I've got a few chocolate frogs," Harry said and looked over to Ginny. She shrugged helplessly. Sirius sighed.

"Move as quickly as you can and, when you get out, get some food. Have you got any money?"

"Only galleons."

Sirius shook his head and swore. "You'll have to steal." Harry shook his head.

"That's fine. We'll figure something out, Sirius."

"Right, good. I'm going to go and tell your parents, Ginny, and the rest of the Order what's going on, kiddos. Look after each other. I expect you'll have another call in a few minutes from Madame Weasley," Sirius said wryly. Ginny chuckled.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said and Sirius nodded.

"We'll speak soon. Love you," he said as he hung up. Harry didn't respond, Ginny noticed.

Harry and Ginny surveyed the three paths ahead. One was significantly steeper downwards than the others and one seemed especially thin. They chose the other, the one to the left. Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. "Let's go," he said.

As Sirius predicted, it wasn't long until they received another call. Harry gave it to Ginny and they continued walking as she answered. "Ginny, Ginny, are you alright?" they heard Molly Weasley cry frantically.

Ginny nodded and then spoke. It was darker in this tunnel than the last. "I'm fine, Mum, just annoyed," she told her and Molly nodded.

"Oh, Ginny, Harry, you must come back. It's a big misunderstanding. They'll understand when we give them the evidence!" she pleaded.

"What evidence?" Ginny demanded.

While Ginny and her mother argued, Harry's attention was drawn to Remus, who was stood behind Molly. He was holding up a sign that read "don't listen to her" and Harry's brow furrowed.

"Professor Dumbledore, he'll get you off, just like he did last summer," she explained to her.

Remus' sign was unnecessary. Harry knew that Dumbledore wasn't enough this time. They had to find their own way out of this. And, if Harry was honest, Dumbledore hadn't done a very good job of protecting Ginny when she was being taken away by aurors.

No, they had to run. Ginny and Molly were on the call for a good twenty minutes before Ginny hung up. "We have to keep going," Harry whispered.

"I know," Ginny agreed. "She's delusional if she thinks the ministry will give us a fair trial. No, we've got to do this our own way."

XXX

For the first day, Harry and Ginny took random paths and walked uphill and downhill and through thin tunnels and through tunnels that were basically rooms. They crawled through mud and almost swam through tunnels that were waist deep in water, but they never stopped. Having no idea how far they'd walked but being completely exhausted, they decided to stop in a wide tunnel to sleep. Using their rucksacks for pillows, they lay next to each other. They covered themselves with all the clothing they had brought with them. Fortunately, each had brought a Weasley sweater, but it wasn't enough. It was difficult enough being in the dark, cold tunnel, but their trip through the water tunnel earlier meant that they were both still wet. Harry knew that they were running the risk of illness, but they had no choice. They snuggled together as closely as they could, split a chocolate frog and tried to sleep.

When they woke, they had no idea of how long they had slept. Neither felt well-rested but they knew that the faster they got out of there, the faster they could get more food.

They stood again and walked. The self-replenishing water bottle Harry had had with him for quidditch was incredibly useful and they were just hoping that the small bits of magic it used weren't being tracked. They spoke to Sirius again and Ginny spoke to her mother and Bill, but there wasn't much to share. The Ministry had issued Harry's arrest warrant and a reward had been put out for both of them. Umbridge's body was being analysed to see what had caused her death and Tonks was trying to keep her eye out in the auror office, but it was top secret.

They spoke sometimes, but mostly kept to silence. Neither wanted to talk about the thoughts going around in their heads. Harry didn't think he'd ever been so scared. Even when he'd run away before his third year, he'd not felt the fear he was feeling now. Maybe it was knowing that he'd have not only the ministry on his trail, but Voldemort too. And Ginny was in more danger because she was with him.

"Where do you think we should go, Harry, when we get out?" Ginny said quietly and Harry sighed. He had no idea. He'd been thinking whilst they'd been walking. Surely, London was too obvious. They couldn't go anywhere near Surrey or Devon, because that's what the ministry would expect. They had to go somewhere unrelated to either of them, where they'd never been before, somewhere the ministry would have no reason to look.

"I dunno, Gin. I've been trying to think and I've got no idea. We need to go somewhere big, where we'll blend in, but we can't go to London. So, any other city. We've got no passports, so we can't exactly leave the country," Harry thought out loud.

"When we get there, though, I was thinking. We could sell our galleons. They're made of gold aren't they? And the muggles, they value gold, more than us anyway. I reckon we could sell the galleons and maybe we'd have enough money to get some food then," Ginny said enthusiastically.

Harry nodded. "You're right. Good idea. We'll do that and then we'll make a plan for how to get more money."

The walking was tiring and they were both losing motivation. The thought that they might have yet another day of this endless walking was unbearable. It was just as Harry was going to suggest trying to sleep that Ginny walked straight into a wall. They were at a dead end. They would have to turn around. It had been ages since they'd last taken a tunnel. For all of that walking to have been for nothing was unfathomable.

"Harry, Harry," Ginny said excitedly. "There are holes in the wall. I think they might be steps!"

Harry couldn't believe it. Was it over? Were they finally going to be out? Harry saw Ginny move in the dark and he moved as closely behind her as he could. He didn't want her to fall. If she hurt herself, he didn't know what they would do.

The holes in the wall were unsteady and they both wobbled more than one time. It was like rock climbing, Harry considered, only without the rope or the security that if you fall, you'll live. They must have been far underground because the steps went on forever. Harry heard Ginny cry out. "What?" he shouted.

"There's a door! Harry, there's a door in the roof!" she screamed and Harry let out a whoop. He heard Ginny struggle with it and then the glorious sound of a door that clearly hadn't been opened for years flap open. The light hurt his eyes, so used to the dark now. He could see Ginny and watched her clamber out of the door. He followed her swiftly, never so happy to feel grass.

They lay next to each other on the fresh grass, staring up at the bright blue sky and laughing with joy.

"And just who might you be?"

XXX

Ginny's heart jumped. That wasn't Harry's voice. She sat up, her backpack falling to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Harry mimic her movements. There was a man stood in front of them, bald and tall. Ginny took in their surroundings as she pulled herself off the floor. They were in a pristinely kept garden. There were rose bushes and a fountain and the house in front of them was small and quaint. Ginny swallowed noisily.

Harry finally stood up next to her. "I'm so sorry, sir. We got trapped in a tunnel and this was just where it let us out," he explained contritely.

"Yes, and look what you've done to my bleeding grass!" he said in a strong Scottish accent. They both looked at where he was pointing and saw that, when they'd opened the trapdoor, they'd ripped up a load of this man's grass. "My wife's gone inside to call the police on the pair of you, for trespassing. She went in as soon as we heard your shouting underneath our land. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Ginny thought that the man was being rather inconsiderate. They hadn't chosen to come up on his land and they had apologised.

"No, sir, please, we're really sorry," Harry was begging. The word "police" hadn't meant anything to Ginny when she'd heard it, so she'd just ignored it. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like its meaning.

There was a siren in the distance. Harry's eyes widened. "Yes, it's quite handy having the police station so close," the man said to them.

"Where are we?" Harry asked the man desperately. Ginny looked at him strangely. That didn't really matter now did it.

"Can't you see Ben Nevis over there, you stupid boy?"

Harry grabbed his backpack. "Gin, we have to run," Harry told her. Ginny picked up her backpack too and threw it across her back.

"Oh no you don't!"

The man's wife had emerged from the house and she was holding a wand. Before Harry and Ginny knew what was happening, she'd fired off two stupefys and Harry and Ginny knew no more.

XXX

To say Sirius Black had been confused when he'd picked up his contact mirror and Harry had held his fingers to his lips was to say the least. But Sirius knew his godson so he acquiesced. He kept quiet and listened. Clearly, Harry and Ginny had been caught. The only lead he had to go on was "Ben Nevis". He knew it was a mountain in Scotland. He didn't know anything else.

He had to get to them. They were in more danger than they previously had been. He shouted through the house that they'd been caught and within seconds he had three Weasleys, a Lupin and a Tonks with him.

"Ben Nevis, that's where they are. They could see Ben Nevis from where they were. The muggle police have got them," Sirius said, continuing to listen to what was going on through the contact mirror.

"Ben Nevis?" Remus queried. "They'll be in Fort William. My family went there when I was a kid. I can take us," he told them certainly. Bill and Charlie had their wands out ready and Molly looked caught between fear and misery.

Tonks shot him down. "Take me. I can get them out," she said, flashing her auror badge. "I'm your best chance."

"Tonks, you'll be fired," Bill reminded her. Tonks shook her head. "You will be. They want Harry and Ginny. If you let them go, you'll be fired. They might even send you to prison!"

"Not if you come with me and obliviate them," Tonks added. Bill looked at her contemplatively, before nodding.

Remus spoke up, "okay, I'll take Tonks and then once she knows where she's going we'll come back for Bill and Sirius. Charlie, Molly, you stay here, just in case anything happens." The two Weasleys nodded their acquiescence, Charlie a bit reluctantly. "We'll be back soon."

Remus apparated away with Tonks. Sirius, needing something to do, fiddled with the contact mirror. He'd turned it off a few minutes ago. They didn't need Harry and Ginny being caught with it. It didn't take long for Remus and Tonks to return. "We saw them being taken into the police station. The stunners must have worn off, because they were awake and fighting it," Tonks informed them.

"Right let's go," Sirius said resolutely.

XXX

Harry was scared. He wasn't going to lie. He was absolutely petrified. He and Ginny had been separated, taken into different rooms. "Okay, son, why were you in that garden?" the police officer asked him. Harry hated being called "son" by people he didn't know.

He gritted his teeth. "We got trapped in an old tunnel and that was just where it let us out," he explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"And you didn't know it was going to let you out there?" he asked him and Harry shook his head vehemently.

"No."

"Okay, well, I'm not going to charge you for an accident," the policeman sighed. "I just need some details from you and I can make this go away. Can I take your name?"

Harry froze. If he told them his name, the ministry would be able to find them. "Erm, it's Dudley. Dudley Evans," he said, trying to sound confident when he felt anything but.

"Oh is that right?" the policeman said and Harry knew he didn't believe him. "And your girlfriend? What's she called?"

Harry struggled and then blurted, "Lily, Lily Dursley."

"Well, why were you calling each other Harry and Ginny in the back of my car then, son?" the policeman asked. Harry didn't speak. "Why are you lying about who you are?"

Harry didn't know what to do. What on earth was he going to do?

"Do you want to know what I think?" the policeman asked. Harry had a feeling he didn't. The policeman took a newspaper from behind him. On the front was a picture of him from the Triwizard Tournament and a picture of Ginny from when they went to Egypt. Harry swallowed, reading the headline. The ministry had told the muggle world about he and Ginny, that they were murderers and that they'd run away. "I think you're Harry Potter and your little girlfriend's Ginny Weasley. What do you think about that, son?"

"You're wrong," Harry stated, staring at his face in the newspaper.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but we've already called the number they gave for if anyone sees you," the policeman said and Harry's heart stopped. The ministry would arrive any second.

There was a knock on the door. Another police officer stood there, Ginny by his side. "They're here to collect them," the new police officer said. The man in front of Harry waved him off and Harry stood, shaking. This was it. They were going to prison. To Azkaban.

Ginny took Harry's hand and he could feel her shaking. They hadn't even lasted- well, they didn't really know how long it had been. This new police officer led the two of them to the foyer, where they saw the ministry worker. There was only one, which Harry found confusing.

"Come on, then," the ministry worker said. "Thanks for finding them," she said to the police officer, shaking his hand. They were led out of the police station.

"Harry!"

Harry's heart stopped when he saw Sirius. His plan had worked. He'd turned on the contact mirror when they'd been in the garden.

Sirius engulfed Harry into a hug. "Come on, kiddo. Bill and Tonks are going to obliviate the lot of them now," he explained and Harry turned to see Ginny in the arms of her brother. Remus Lupin was stood behind Sirius and Harry grinned at him.

"Sirius, they've called the ministry. We have to go," Harry said urgently, just as several cracks sounded. The ministry had arrived.

XXX

It wasn't the ministry, Ginny realised immediately, as the cracks sounded and about twenty death eaters arrived. "Go!" Bill shouted, shoving her to Harry. Harry took her hand and ran. Spells were flying all around them. They were being pursued.

"I've got my cloak," Harry panted, pulling the cloak from under his jumper. Ginny almost screamed in relief. They continued to run, taking random turns. The death eaters continued to gain on them. Ginny was hit with a cutting curse and she cried out in pain. She could feel the blood seeping out of her, but they couldn't stop.

Harry finally had his cloak to full size and threw it over them both. They disappeared from sight and slowed down, stopping running. They heard the death eaters behind them swearing. Backs against the police station, they watched the death eaters scout around the area. Thankfully, there were too many people around for homenum revelio to work. The pair of them started skirting along the side of the police station, until they reached the corner of the building. They could still hear the death eaters.

"Let's go that way," Ginny whispered, pointing down a long road that seemed to be full of shops. Harry nodded and they started walking. It wasn't easy, walking under the cloak with someone else. They moved slowly, careful not to let the cloak slip. As the adrenaline wore off, Ginny realised that they didn't have anything with them anymore. Everything they had brought with them was gone. They didn't even have the contact mirror anymore. The galleons were gone, along with their plan to sell them to get some money. They'd absolutely fucked it.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter knew how to steal. He'd learnt how to when he was younger and the Dursleys hadn't fed him in a few days. He and Ginny had eaten all of the chocolate frogs that they had had. Even if they hadn't, they were gone now. He wondered if Sirius had got their things. He was so grateful that he'd left the marauders map with Ron, otherwise he was sure it would have been gone forever.

Ginny sat on the bench outside the shop, while Harry sneaked into the shop, under his cloak, straight behind another customer. Clearly, they were in a touristy village because there were souvenirs available in the shops. Harry eyed a backpack, with a picture of Ben Nevis on it. They needed a new bag. He kept his eye on the shopkeeper, but she had no reason to look over where he was. He was invisible. He pulled the bag under his cloak, feeling a sense of guilt in his stomach. There was nothing else they could do.

In the end, Harry thought he must have stolen over £50 worth of things, most of them decorated with the words "Ben Nevis" or a picture of the famous mountain. There were lots of camping things in the shop, being that lots of people camped around the mountain. Harry had taken a Ben Nevis cutlery set and a plate each for himself and Ginny. He'd grabbed a raincoat each, too, and an umbrella, as well as a water bottle each. There was also lots of food in the shop, albeit not good food. There was fudge and sweets, but there was no pasta or anything that would actually fill them up. It was a warm day, so Harry had taken them some ice cream as well.

Once he'd filled the bag, he stood by the door and waited for almost ten minutes before somebody came in and he could slip out. Ginny was staring at Ben Nevis from the bench she was sat on. He sat next to her on the bench and squeezed her knee. "Let's go, Gin."

They walked along the road until they found a discrete alleyway. Harry took off the cloak and showed Ginny what he'd got. Firstly, he gave her a plaster to put over the cut she'd got in the chase and then he offered her a tub of ice cream and a spoon. She grinned at the sight of the treat. Sitting with their backs against the wall of the alleyway, knees folded in front of them, they dug into their ice cream, not speaking about what they were going to do next.

"Oh, I saw a calendar in the shop. It's been two days since we left Hogwarts. It's the 27th of April," Harry informed her. Ginny nodded.

"Okay, then, what should we do next?" she said, looking into her empty ice cream tub.

"Well, the muggles know who we are. We're in their papers, so we can hardly ask for help."

"I was thinking, Harry. Do you remember when Sirius was on the run? He bought you that firebolt didn't he? So you must be able to access your Gringotts vault even if you're a criminal?" Ginny hypothesised. Harry nodded slowly.

"You're right, but he can't have actually gone to Gringotts," he said, confused. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, silly, owl order forms!" Harry looked at his ice cream pot as if that were going to give him the answer as to what owl order forms were. Ginny seemed to understand that he didn't know what they were. "You just put your vault number on the form and write down what you want to order. Then it takes some of your blood to check that you're allowed to take money out. I mean, we'll have to order some forms, so we'll need an owl, but it's something at least."

"Yeah, that is something. Ginny, we'll get some brooms!" Harry enthused. "Then, we'll be able to fly from place to place." Ginny nodded enthusiastically. The thought of flying was incredible to Harry. When he went home in the summers, he missed it desperately.

"Right, so we need to get somewhere where we'll be able to find an owl."

"Edinburgh should do," Ginny said with a grin.

XXX

Sirius sat at the table, staring at Harry's belongings. Tonks had managed to get Harry and Ginny's things when she was obliviating the police officers. Just before they were all murdered by death eaters. Fortunately, all four of them had gotten away and it seemed that Harry and Ginny had too. Sirius was cursing himself for not grabbing the pair of them and apparating away as soon as he'd seen them.

"So, they've got nothing," Sirius said flatly. "No money, no way to contact us, not even a spare pair of clothes." Sirius wondered what James and Lily would think of him. What would they be doing now, if Harry was missing and they were still alive? There was no way they'd be sat in a kitchen waiting around. In his head, Sirius knew that he was a wanted man and that he'd be no use to Harry if he was sent back to Azkaban but that didn't stop him from wanting to get out and search for Harry.

Finally, Dumbledore arrived, swooshing out of the fireplace. He didn't look happy, but no one did. They'd lost Harry and Ginny. It had been two full days now since they'd had to run. The pair of them must be starving.

Sirius sat through the Order meeting. He listened to what Dumbledore said about Harry and Ginny, listened to Tonks give her report about what had happened. No plan was made. Once Tonks had finished describing what had happened, it was back to the schedule for monitoring the prophecy.

Sirius couldn't stand it. Molly was constantly crying. Arthur was weary. It seemed that the only people willing to go out and actually look for them were himself, Bill and Charlie. Even Remus had said that they should acquiesce to Dumbledore. Sirius understood why they shouldn't go. They might lead the ministry or Voldemort to them. But, in Sirius' opinion, that wasn't a good enough reason. They had to find them. They were just kids and they were on their own.

Molly started making dinner as soon as most of the Order had left. Dumbledore had a quiet word with Remus, during which they sent lots of looks over to Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes frequently. He looked up and saw Bill and Charlie in the door frame, out of sight of Molly making dinner and Dumbledore and Remus. They beckoned to him. Sirius furrowed his brow and casually stood up and followed them.

Sirius' mother's study was the nicest room in the house, he had to say. It was the only room that Kreacher had cleaned in the ten years since his mother's death. Sirius leant against the wall after closing the door. Bill and Charlie perched on the desk. "We're gonna go and find them. They're just kids and the fact that we're leaving them on their own, it's despicable," Bill started. Sirius nodded vehemently.

"When are we going?" Sirius asked. Bill and Charlie exchanged a look. "Come on, guys. You can't expect me to stay at home while you're out looking for my godson!"

"Sirius, Harry would be heartbroken if you were caught," Charlie reminded him. "We need to find Pettigrew and then we can free you," the Weasley brother said passionately. Sirius was shocked. It was the first time anyone had suggested finding Pettigrew so that Sirius could be freed. In his shock, Sirius agreed to not leaving the house. "Bill and I are going to go to Fort William, now. They won't have anywhere to stay, so they'll be sleeping rough."

"Where will you take them?" Sirius asked them. Bill and Charlie shared another look.

"We're not sure. Mum reckons that the ministry will give them a fair trial. They won't. There's no proof that Ginny was possessed and Dumbledore's word isn't worth much to the Wizengamot at the moment. And we don't really trust him all that much right now," Bill explained. Sirius couldn't agree more. "Where do you think we should take them?"

"We'll buy a house, in secret. I'll give you the money," Sirius suggested. "Only the three of us will know about it. I know both of you can do wards, probably much better than I can, so we'll set it up perfectly. They'll need somewhere to be safe."

"Perfect," Charlie agreed. "We're gonna go. Cover for us, will you?" Sirius nodded.

"Bill, Charlie, thank you," Sirius told them, his voice catching. They both nodded curtly at him and left.

XXX

Harry and Ginny had decided that, despite their exhaustion, they didn't have time to stop for sleep, not in Fort William anyway. They'd made a plan in the alleyway. They needed to get to Edinburgh. There was a magical community there and a shopping street, including a branch of Gringotts. They would wait at the Fort William train station, under the cloak and slip onto the train.

It had worked perfectly. They huddled in the bike storage area. Their first train was to Glasgow, and then to Edinburgh. There wasn't a direct train. They'd been on the train for almost four hours when it finally arrived in Glasgow. Harry and Ginny were ready to go, having been paying attention to the announcements. They were the first people off the train, knowing that if they got caught up in a crowd they might lose the cloak and be revealed.

As quickly as they could without revealing themselves, they bustled to where the screens with the train times were. There was a train to Edinburgh from Glasgow very frequently, from platform 3. The platform was busy. Harry gave Ginny a look. The invisibility cloak was very helpful, of course, but in a crowd, they would be immediately obvious.

"We'll wait for a later train," Harry whispered. Ginny nodded and they scurried off the platform. Glasgow railway station was busy: the perfect time to do some stealing.

Harry left Ginny at the girl's bathroom and found a Starbucks. He grabbed each of them a bottled smoothie of some sort and a sandwich, stuffing them in the bag. There was a small chocolate shop, so Harry took a few bars of chocolate each. He was building up a resistance to the guilt of stealing every time he heard someone talking about "those awful school kids". Once he'd built up a meal for them both, Harry returned and picked Ginny up from where she was hiding in the toilets.

They found another alleyway by the side of the station and settled down together under the cloak. Harry let Ginny pick which sandwich she'd like first. They ate their meal in silence and then mutually agreed to have a nap. Using their raincoats as pillows, they leant against the brick wall and their exhaustion claimed them.

XXX

It was dark when they finally reached Edinburgh at eleven o'clock at night. All in all, it hadn't been too difficult to get there. Their major problem, they realised was getting out of the station. There were ticket barriers, and obviously they didn't have a ticket. Despite the time of night, there was a man stood watching. "What are we going to do?" Ginny whispered.

Harry looked at the man. He was bald and quite fat. Harry reckoned he could run faster than him. He nodded to himself. "What?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm gonna distract that guy. You get under the barrier and wait for me on the other side. Don't worry. I'm a fast runner," he assured her. Ginny protested, but Harry was out from under the cloak too fast. He gave Ginny enough time to get under the barrier, wincing as he saw it move slightly as she got underneath. He thought he might have seen her shoe peek out at the bottom as she got away.

"Are you alright there, laddy?" the man asked him and Harry nodded contritely. The inspector looked at him strangely and, in the second that the man looked away, Harry sprinted, reaching the barrier before the inspector began to move. He swung under the barrier and continued to run. As he did so, he saw another inspector, this one younger and more agile.

"Fuck," Harry muttered, running even faster. He'd find Ginny in a little bit. He had to get away from this guy first. Harry was more grateful than ever for Dudley chasing him when he was little. Harry had become an excellent runner because of it. He just kept running. He knew the inspector would give up eventually.

After what must have been ten minutes of running, Harry took a sharp turn left and noticed that the inspector wasn't behind him anymore. He didn't know when he lost him but all that mattered was that he had. The problem now, however, was that he had to go back to Ginny and to the station, where the inspector had undoubtedly returned.

Harry was creeping towards the station, his eyes well open for either of the inspectors. He was about three minutes from the station when he got slugged in the arm. "Ow, fuck," he swore. Ginny lifted the invisibility cloak slightly and Harry slipped underneath it. "What the hell?" he asked her.

"We're a team in this and you decided to risk yourself! What the hell was I going to do if you were caught? We've only just got away from one police station - we don't need to go into another!" she told him harshly. Harry put his hand on her arm.

"Gin, I'm sorry," he said, "but it was the only thing I could think of doing at the time." Ginny harrumphed. "We should find somewhere to sleep for the night," he suggested softly. Ginny nodded once. Harry could've cursed himself for pissing her off so early in the game.

XXX

A bench was not the comfiest place to spend the night, Ginny considered as she woke up. She supposed she should be grateful, however, that it hadn't rained. They really would've been fucked then. She pulled away from Harry. He was still sleeping peacefully. He looked younger when he slept, she considered.

While she watched Harry sleep, she thought through her plan again. It wasn't great. There were so many risks, but they needed money and Harry had it. If they could convince the goblins not to send for the ministry at the sight of them, then they could have full access to the bank. She hadn't proposed this to Harry yet, having only thought of it as she was trying to get to sleep in the cold last night. She wasn't sure how he would feel and, if he thought it was too much of a risk, she would understand. It was a risk.

"Gin," Harry muttered as he woke.

"Morning," she replied with half a smile.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" he asked her sleepily. Ginny nodded.

"Just don't do that again, okay? I can't do this without you," she reminded him.

The two of them set off for Edinburgh Castle under the cloak as usual. Ginny recalled Harry's reaction when she'd told him that the magical part of Edinburgh could be found underneath Edinburgh Castle. King David I of Scotland had developed it when he had built the castle, being a wizard himself. There was a secret entrance on the east of the castle that was visible exclusively to those who had magic in their blood.

The castle was beautiful and Ginny thought she might have liked to visit it if they hadn't been in such a situation. She'd always been interested in history and had loved reading books about it when she was little. Her uncle Fabian had been an avid reader and had given all of his books to his sister when he'd been murdered. Most of them were in Ginny's room at home now.

It wasn't hard to find the entrance to Castle Street. There was a little wooden sign sticking out of an alleyway. Harry laughed quietly to Ginny as they entered, "I feel as though we're living in alleyways." Ginny had to agree. They wandered down the dank alleyway for a few minutes, before it gave way to a beautiful cobbled street with shops lining each side. The street was long and widened at the end, where there was a pretty courtyard, decorated with bunting. It was quiet, being early in the morning, but there were a few witches and wizards wandering about.

Harry and Ginny walked slowly underneath the cloak, careful not to even show a foot. They were heading for Gringotts. She'd explained her plan to Harry on the way and he'd agreed. It was the only way they could survive. It was a risk they'd have to take. If it failed, they'd find a way out of it. She knew they would.

Noticing Gringotts on the street Ginny saw that it wasn't quite as grand as the Gringotts in London. In fact, it rather blended in with the rest of the shops on the street. Inside was a lot larger than the outside, of course, and it matched the London Gringotts to a tee. To either side of them, there were goblins weighing coins and jewels. It was grandeur to the extreme.

They reached the desk at the front and took off the cloak. "We'd like to visit vault 7604, please," Harry said, his voice shaking noticeably. Ginny had explained to Harry that you could visit his vault at any branch of Gringotts. Harry had been mindblown.

The goblin looked up from his book of numbers. He looked surprised to see them stood there. Clearly, the goblin world had become aware of what had happened. "Yes, come with me," the goblin said, sweeping Harry and Ginny to the opposite side that they would usually go to. Quite quickly, they realised they weren't heading to Harry's vault.

The goblin knocked on an ornate office door. "Enter," a voice said from within. The door swung open without anyone touching it. Inside, another goblin, this one with bigger ears and posher clothing, was sat at a desk, looking up curiously.

"Frodrick, sir, the owner of vault 7604 has arrived," the goblin that had brought them informed the new goblin. The new goblin nodded.

"Thank you, Godnok. You may return to your duties."

Godnok nodded. He ushered Harry and Ginny into the room and then left, the door closing behind him. Ginny's hands shook. This could be their end.

"Mister Potter, is it?" Frodrick asked Harry. Ginny watched as Harry nodded, introducing himself to the goblin. "And this must be Ginevra Weasley?"

"Yes, sir," Ginny replied. Frodrick nodded.

"Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to the two leather chairs in front of his desk. Confused, Harry and Ginny sat down. "Mister Potter, I received a notice two days ago from the Ministry of Magic, requesting that we would cut off your finances from your Potter vault, so that you would not be able to access them. The Potter vault was originally set up at this branch of Gringotts and, therefore, only we would be able to disallow you from accessing your vault. Gringotts has a policy when it comes to cutting off criminal finances: we require proof," Frodrick explained, looking straight at Harry. Ginny watched the goblin curiously.

"Now, I asked the ministry for this proof. They know that that is our policy. They could not provide sufficient proof. What they had was circumstantial at best and, so, I did not cut off your finances. The London branch received a similar notice for your trust fund, but, as it is connected to the Potter vault, they could do nothing unless we did," Frodrick continued. Ginny's heart lifted. They could use his money. They could survive.

"I'm sorry," Harry interrupted, "but what do you mean by the Potter vault?"

Frodrick shook his head. "I forgot, Mister Potter, that you were not raised by wizards. Wealthy families, such as the Potters, have a family vault and then individual trust funds. When you were born, your parents set up your trust fund. When he was born, your father's parents would have done the same. Your mother's vault, before she married your father, was set up by her parents on her first visit to Gringotts. When your father reached his majority, at seventeen, his trust fund was converted into his own vault, still separate from the Potter vault. However, when Fleamont Potter, your grandfather, died, James' vault was merged with the Potter vault because he was now Head of House Potter. Upon your majority, your trust fund will do the same, because you are Head of House Potter."

Harry was looking overwhelmed. Ginny understood all of this. It was the way of the wizarding world, but, obviously, Harry had never been taught about it. "Can I access the Potter vault now?" Harry asked. Frodrick nodded.

"You can, but we advise all minors to use their trust fund until they are seventeen." Harry nodded slowly. "But, Mister Potter, the purpose of this meeting was to inform you that you may access your money for as long as you like. The goblins do not care about crime within the wizarding world, but we have an agreement with the ministry."

"Just so you know, sir, you won't ever receive proof, because I didn't do it," Harry explained vehemently to the goblin in front of them. The goblin nodded with a scary smile. Ginny was quite disconcerted seeing a goblin smile; it was quite off-putting.

"Whether you did or not is of no concern to us. If I may inquire, Mister Potter, what are your plans now?"

"Well, we haven't really thought that far ahead," Harry said, ruffling his hair. "We just knew that we needed to get some money and then we're going to find somewhere to go."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Frodrick said. Harry and Ginny both nodded eagerly. "You should purchase a property. You have more than enough money, Mister Potter, and it would allow you to hide more sufficiently. I assume that your eventual plan is to leave the country?" Harry nodded. "You'll need a passport each then," Frodrick continued.

"Yes, do you have any idea where we could get our birth certificates from?" Harry asked. Ginny had no idea what they were talking about now. What was a passport? She did know, however, that birth certificates were kept in the bank.

"They're kept here, Harry," Ginny muttered. Harry looked at the goblin in surprise and Frodrick nodded.

"There is a special procedure for magical passports. I can discreetly send for them if you would like?"

Ginny thought they might have met the kindest goblin that existed. They agreed to him sorting out their passports and both sat for a few moments while the goblin took a picture of each of them with a click of his fingers.

"Now, onto property, it's probably a good idea that you buy a few properties…"

XXX

Harry and Ginny spent over three hours with Frodrick, organising four properties across the UK and several fake identities. He helped them set up a bank account under a set of fake names that they would never actually use. Their passports were sent off under the names Clara Didsbury and William Masterson and Frodrick had edited the colour of their hair and eyes in the pictures.

Finally, they left the bank, with an address in hand for the house they had purchased in Edinburgh. Their first stop, however, was a beauty salon. The hairdresser almost weeped when Ginny told her that she wanted to die her hair a brown colour. If she was honest, Ginny nearly cried herself when she saw her hair for the first time. It was nice, cut to her shoulders and a pretty sort of honey brown with a full fringe, but she didn't feel like herself anymore. She didn't feel like a Weasley. Harry's hair was cut short and dyed a light brown. He purchased a gel to spike it up as much as he could. It was never going to lie flat so he may as well try it the other way.

After their hair was done, Harry left and headed to the options to get some contact lenses and new glasses. Ginny stayed at the beauty salon. They'd agreed that they needed to look older than they were. So, Ginny had her eyebrows waxed and tinted. They waxed her whole body, in fact, and then rubbed her with some sort of lotion. It smelled nice. Then, they put "semi-permanent" eyelashes on her. She didn't really understand what that meant but it looked nice.

She left the salon, after paying an inordinate amount, feeling not very like herself. Her next stop was a makeup store across the road. Harry had told her that it would probably make her look a lot older than she was. In the wizarding world, makeup was seen as quite promiscuous but Harry assured her that muggles disagreed, that it was the done thing.

Wandering about from station to station, Ginny felt out of her depth. She had no idea what any of these things did. "Can I help you?" a woman asked her in a deep Scottish brogue. Ginny smiled at the woman.

"My mum has given me quite a bit of money to get some makeup, but I have no idea what I'm looking for," Ginny lied, laughing at herself. The sales assistant smiled at her and began to show her around the station. She showed Ginny how to apply each product and Ginny left with makeup costing over £500. She was happy with the way she looked, though. She felt older than she was.

She found Harry in the clothes shop next door where they said they'd meet. He smiled when he saw her. "You look beautiful," he told her honestly. Ginny smiled at him. They browsed the department store for hours, stopping for lunch at the cafe. Ginny was quite enjoying having all this money. When she'd mentioned to Harry the money she'd been spending, he told her that he didn't care about his money and that, if it made her happy, she could spend it all.

Ginny tried on outfit after outfit, finding that she rather enjoyed muggle fashions. She became more daring with her choices as she went on, choosing skirts above the knee and necklines that weren't straight up to her neck. She bought bikinis and shorts and heels, and even pretty knickers and bras. She found herself enjoying it more than she would have imagined.

It was nearly five o'clock by the time they left, laden with shopping bags. They found a bus that would take them to near where they now lived. It wasn't far from the centre and, if they didn't have so many bags, Ginny thought they might have walked. The bus was full of people. Harry paid for both of them, because Ginny told him that she didn't really know how muggle money worked.

They got off the bus at the stop for Millar Place and dragged themselves to the house. Ginny's arms hurt by the time they reached number 22. Harry grinned at her as he pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, Harry bustled in and dropped his bags down. Ginny did the same, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and sighed. Home.


	4. Chapter 4

28th April 1996

The house was empty. It was nice, but it was empty and bare. Ginny had expected it to be full of furniture but now she realised that was silly really. It was quite an odd house. The kitchen was upstairs and the bedrooms were downstairs, but Ginny didn't mind that. She'd always lived in an odd house.

There were two bedrooms, one quite a lot bigger than the other one. Ginny had insisted that Harry had the big one. He'd paid for the house, hadn't he? And, anyway, the smaller bedroom was bigger than Ginny's at the Burrow. They had a bathroom each and there was a little utility room by the stairs. Upstairs, there was just one room: the kitchen, dining room and living room all in one. The kitchen installed was white and shiny. The rest of the room was empty. It looked like a dance studio.

"Right, what should we do?" Harry asked.

"Food."

XXX

The muggle supermarket was revolutionary to Ginny. There just weren't such things in the wizarding world. There were food shops, but not like this. If there were, at least, Ginny had never been to one. They grew most of their food at home anyway. Ginny was pushing the trolley excitedly. They'd walked to the supermarket from their house, after having gotten changed into some of their new clothes. Ginny was wearing a pretty denim skirt and a white top with a baggy cardigan. They were the nicest clothes she'd ever owned.

Harry kept laughing at her exuberance but this was all new to Ginny and she was trying to get as much enjoyment out of everything as possible. It was all she could do to distract herself from the facts of their life at the moment.

They had a large fridge and freezer in their kitchen and Harry had declared to Ginny that they were going to fill it to the brim. There were lots of foods that Ginny had never heard of that went into their trolley. They got fruit and vegetables, and bread and cereal. Harry threw chocolate and crisps and all sorts of snacks. In the end, they got two trolleys and both were full. It was only a five minute walk home, but there were too many bags for one trip.

Harry took some bags to the house and then came back and waited while Ginny went and took some. Then, they took the last lot home together. The kitchen was full. They'd bought a toaster and a kettle and some other little accessories. As soon as they'd bought the house, they'd said they were going to make it their own. They needed to feel at home and not constantly as though they were running.

"Well, at least we've got things in the kitchen now," Ginny laughed. Harry grinned at her. There was an IKEA just a bus ride away, so that was going to be their job tomorrow. For now, though, they were going to settle down on the carpeted bedroom floor and sleep.

XXX

"If you were two teenagers running away from the ministry, where would you go?"

It was the question on all of their minds, but Charlie had voiced it. They'd turned Sirius' mother's office into a war room for finding Harry and Ginny. A map had been stuck up on the wall and their last known location (Fort William) had a pin stuck through it.

"This is useless. We have no idea where they'd go," Bill sighed. "I have to go and meet Fleur. Charlie and I will go to Gringotts tomorrow, Sirius, and sort out the house for them. At least it'll be doing something productive," Bill grumbled.

Sirius sighed and gestured to Charlie to follow Bill out of the room. Charlie and Sirius settled in the kitchen and Sirius opened a bottle of firewhiskey. "I don't think I've ever felt so useless in all of my life," Sirius said, taking the first sip from his glass of firewhiskey.

"Sirius, we will find them," Charlie reassured the older man. "We'll find them and get them safe." Sirius nodded, but Charlie's words didn't make him feel any better. Harry and Ginny were surely sleeping on the streets and there was nothing any of them could do because they had no idea where they'd gone. "If only they'd just stayed in Fort William," Charlie sighed. "They must have known we'd come and find them."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think that Harry's ever had an adult he can rely on. He's not used to it."

"Surely he knows he can rely on you?" Charlie asked incredulously. Sirius took a sip of his whiskey.

"I don't know, Charlie. I was supposed to be there for him when he was a baby and I ran off to get revenge instead and then I was sent to prison and he was sent to his relatives. He- they didn't treat him well there. I don't know exactly how bad it was. He won't talk about it, but he flinches if I touch him. He flinches if I tell him I love him. He never says it back. I don't know, Charlie. You've seen him. His clothes are too big. He's too skinny. I don't think they fed him properly. Every time I think about it, Merlin, I just want to go to their house and kill every one of them.

"Petunia, that's his aunt, she was always a bitch," Sirius swore, taking a glug of his whiskey. "Lily asked her to be her chief bridesmaid, because she was her sister. She refused and then she didn't even turn up to the wedding. Lily was devastated. Petunia had gotten married before Lily and her parents had forced her to invite Lil to the wedding, but I don't think she spoke to her the whole time she was there. I can't understand why Dumbledore put Harry there," he said, shaking his head and finishing his drink. He stared at the table as he poured himself another.

"Supposedly, there's some sort of protection there," Sirius scoffed. "Protected him well enough from the monsters outside, but what about the ones inside?"

Charlie swore softly. "Mum's always tried to do her best by Harry. She knows his relatives aren't the best, but I don't think she knows quite how bad they are. Poor kid," Charlie said, shaking his head. Sirius agreed, throwing back all of his whiskey in one.

XXX

29th April 1996

"Harry, are you sure that's how that works?" Ginny asked a bit meekly from the corner. Harry was trying to build the first bed they'd bought that morning. He was getting very frustrated and Ginny was rather worried about him. She'd offered to help a million times but she just felt like she was getting in the way every time she tried.

"Do you want to come and read the instructions?" Harry asked her angrily. Ginny sighed, irritated. He'd been in this mood all day and she was so fed up of it. She knew that the situation was hardly ideal but it wasn't like they were on the streets. They had access to money and a home.

Ginny winced as she heard some pieces of wood clatter to the floor. Harry swore loudly. "Harry, let me hel-"

"It's fine!" he shouted at her. Ginny bit her lip to keep herself from talking. There was no use when he was in this state. She pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on and walked out of the room, not even glancing at him once.

Calm and collected, she took one step up at a time until she reached the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and only then did she begin to sob.

She cried for Harry and for the way he made her feel. She cried for Hogwarts and the life she'd left behind. She cried for her family and the fear that she'd never see them again. But, most of all, she cried for herself. For the girl who had been stupid enough to write to a diary who had written back and the girl who had started this whole mess.

XXX

Harry could hear Ginny crying, but there was nothing he could do. He'd only make it worse. He made everything worse. He was the one who'd lost the contact mirror, so now they couldn't talk to their families. They had no way of knowing what was going on, no way of knowing whether or not the ministry had any idea where they were. They didn't know what Voldemort was doing. They didn't know if their family were even alive after the ambush on the police station.

Sirius had been there. Harry couldn't believe he'd taken the risk. Why expose himself just to come and get Harry? He could've been caught. He could've been killed.

Harry shook himself. He'd been thinking too much on that. He stared down at the instructions and decided to start again. That's what Hermione would advise him to do.

Picking up the first piece and the right screw, Harry began again. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could be done with it.

XXX

Ginny heard the door slam and furrowed her brow. She'd been sat in the kitchen, binge-eating biscuits, for about three-quarters of an hour once she'd stopped herself crying. She wondered if Harry had been able to hear her. She decided she didn't care.

Curious as to why the door had slammed, Ginny ran downstairs. "Harry?" she called. In her bedroom, she found her bed fully built, but no Harry. Peeking out of the window, she caught a glimpse of Harry as he turned the corner onto the main road. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Ginny stroked her hand along the headboard.

She sighed. If Harry was gone, maybe she'd have a better chance of actually building some of the furniture they'd bought that morning. To start though, she wanted to actually have a bed she could lie on. Heaving the mattress up, she threw it onto her bed and began to fit the sheet to it. It was more difficult than she'd anticipated. Her mother had always done this for her, with magic.

Frustrated, Ginny peeled the sheet away from the corner she'd started and tried again at another corner. She supposed she must have looked rather comical as she struggled with her bed. The problems she was having reminded her that she wasn't brought up in this world. She would have bet that Harry could fit a sheet in seconds. She was going to have troubles in the muggle world, she could see that.

Embarrassed by the amount of time it took her to fit the sheet, Ginny was glad that Harry had left. While she knew he would never laugh at her inability to do something that she'd never done before, she didn't want him to worry that she wasn't going to be able to blend in sufficiently with muggles. She was going to have to work on that, a lot. It wasn't going to be her lack of knowledge that got them caught.

An hour later, Ginny had found that making a bed the muggle way was not a simple task. Fitting the sheet was one thing, but getting the cover to fit the duvet was quite another. But, now, her bed was fully set up and looking rather pretty. She'd chosen simple striped turquoise and white bed covers, as well as matching curtains - something that she wasn't even going to attempt until Harry was home to help her.

With that done, she made a start on the chest of drawers. The clothes she'd purchased a few days ago were sat, still in their bags, on her floor. The chest of drawers were white to match the rest of the furniture she'd bought. She was rather pleased with it all. It was much more matched and pretty than her old bedroom.

Sighing, she considered how much she would rather be in her old bedroom right now. She missed her family more than she could say. She was used to being away from them of course: she spent ten months out of the year at Hogwarts. It was not knowing when she'd see them again that made her miss them even more.

Chest of drawers half built, Ginny began to wonder where on earth Harry had gone and when he would be coming back. A horrible voice in Ginny's head asked her whether he'd be coming back at all. Ginny shook it from her mind. Harry had promised that they would do this together. He was just struggling. Ginny understood that.

As she looked out of the window and saw the rain, she bit her lip. Where on earth was he?

XXX

"Arthur, how are you?" Kingsley asked the older man. Arthur Weasley looked broken. Severe bags under his eyes, he didn't seem to have slept at all since Ginny went missing. He looked up at Kingsley and noticed Tonks stood beside him. He motioned to the two of them to sit. They took seats opposite from him at the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"I've been better, Kingsley," Arthur said quietly. Kingsley nodded understandingly. "What can you tell me about the investigation?"

Kingsley pulled the folder from his robes. "Obviously, their last known location is Fort William. We've tracked them using muggle CCTV from the police station to an alleyway. We don't see them come out of the alleyway, but we see Ginny suddenly appear on a bench on her own later on. She disappears again about ten minutes later. My bosses have the theory that they are using an invisibility cloak. Could that be possible?"

Arthur nodded wearily. "Harry has one. It was his father's." Kingsley noted that piece of information.

"And it's not been found in his possessions?" Tonks checked. Arthur shook his head. Tonks swore softly and Kingsley agreed. At Arthur's questioning look, Tonks explained, "the Ministry have developed a sort of spell that uses body heat to be able to tell where a person is in a memory. They can't use it unless there's proof that an invisibility cloak is in use by a criminal, for some sort of privacy reason, but they asked-"

Tonks paused here and Kingsley knew why. Arthur would not take this information lightly. "They asked Percy," Kingsley finished for Tonks. Arthur let out a choked sob and Kingsley felt his heart clench for his friend. "They asked Percy if Harry had an invisibility cloak and Percy confirmed their suspicions. Aurors will be attempting to track them through memories of people in the area. It's not a quick technique, but we are thinking that it will lead us to where they've gone. I wish there was something we could do to stop it, Arthur, but with Ministry interest in the Order so high, there just isn't."

Arthur nodded. "I understand, Kingsley. Thank you for this, though. At least I know they're alive and together. Please let me know of any developments."

Kingsley agreed and, with Tonks, he departed, retiring for the night.

XXX

Hogwarts was not the same without Harry. There weren't so many laughs. Ron was funny, of course he was, but Hermione didn't seem to spend as much time with him now that Harry was gone. She didn't understand it at all. It wasn't anything she could pin down either. They still sat together at meals and in the common room at night, but something was different.

Harry being gone was madness. She could feel his missing presence all the time. It was like missing a brother. She was sure that Harry felt the same about her, but she wished she'd told him how she felt all the same. Having put a few things together, she rather thought Harry hadn't been told that he was loved much in his life.

With missing Harry and things being odd with Ron, Hermione was throwing herself into her work more than ever. She wouldn't skip meals or anything, but her free time was spent doing extra work, reading, rather than spending time with her boys. But she wasn't happy.

She'd always loved work. Reading was her passion, but she needed her friends. She needed that company, those laughs. Without them, life was becoming very dull. Maybe she needed to make new friends. The thought of a best friend that wasn't Harry was abhorrent, but it would have to happen at some point.

Harry wasn't the only thing that had changed though. With Umbridge dead, Dumbledore had employed a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Fudge had insisted it be someone from the ministry, so Hestia Jones had been employed. Hermione had met her a few times when she was working with the Order over the summer and she was very nice. She was proving to be much better than Umbridge at any rate.

So, they'd decided to end the DA. It was difficult to carry on without Harry. Less people attended and Hermione wasn't a natural leader like Harry. Professor Jones was competent enough that it wasn't really necessary anymore.

Hermione shook herself out of her contemplative thoughts and focussed back on her book. It was three o'clock in the morning. She was relatively tired. Going to bed at 10, Hermione had had four hours sleep before an awful nightmare had awoken her. Since Harry had left, Hermione was plagued with nightmares about him, about Ginny, about Hogwarts. She'd not had a full night sleep since he'd gone.

"Hermione?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up. It was Fred. This was clear by the large F on his pyjama top. He rubbed at his eye and meandered over to her. "What are you doing up?"

"I-" Hermione was rather embarrassed by the fact that she wasn't able to sleep. She was too afraid after a nightmare so she would come down to the common room where it was lighter. Her fear of the dark had never really gone since she was a child. "I had a nightmare," she admitted reluctantly. Fred nodded and sat down next to her.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked her kindly. Hermione was almost shocked. While she didn't think that Fred was cruel, she thought he'd tease her at the very least.

"Just about Harry, you know? I can't stop thinking about him, about whether he's safe, about whether he's hungry. He's had such a difficult year and I don't know- oh, I don't know," she finished morosely. Fred grabbed her legs and pulled them over his lap. He shuffled closer to her.

"Hermione," he started, "Harry is the strongest person I know. He's also the most stubborn. He's not gonna get caught. It's Harry and he's with Ginny. They're gonna look after each other and we're gonna stay here and be absolutely petrified that they're not okay. That's not gonna change, but we can't let it affect our lives. That's not what they would have wanted."

Hermione nodded. "I know."

"Next time you have a nightmare, come up to my room, okay? My bed is the first one on the right. Sometimes we just need to feel safe," he said softly. Hermione nodded, but knew she never would. That sounded like prime blackmail material.

"Thanks, Fred," she whispered.

XXX

Ginny was furious. And exhausted. It was half past three in the morning. Harry had left over six hours ago and he'd not returned. She hadn't wanted to go out and look for him just in case he came back, but at this point, she wouldn't whether he'd been hurt.

She pulled on a jacket and some boots and set out into the night. It was pitch black, but the lamp posts lit her way. Despite it being the warmer side of spring, Ginny was freezing. Arms crossed, she walked as quickly as possible, her head flicking from left to right. Maybe this was a stupid idea. She had no idea where Harry was. He could've walked for miles.

After walking for twenty minutes, Ginny realised she'd come in a circle and ended up at the supermarket they'd visited the other day. She could see the 24/7 sign lit up across the road. The supermarket reminded her of Harry. They'd had so much fun going around the shop. It was the first time she'd properly laughed since they'd left Hogwarts.

Ginny found a bench and sat down. She felt like crying. Getting the house had felt like everything was going to be okay. It felt like they were safe. Why did Harry have to go and ruin it? How were they ever going to succeed at this if he didn't want to be around her? Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them back rapidly. She would not cry.

It was rather scary on her own out here. Her dad had always told her not to walk around on her own at night. It was dangerous. Sighing and realising the truth to her father's words, Ginny stood. As she was about to turn to go home, she saw him. He was stood on the other side of the road, staring at her. She thought that he must've been rather surprised to see her.

"Harry!" she shouted, beginning to cross the road.

She was so preoccupied with finally getting to Harry that she didn't notice the car hurtling down the badly lit road.


	5. Chapter 5

29th April 1996

It was the scariest moment of Harry's life. Time slowed as the car slammed into Ginny. Her head turned to the car, eyes wide. She put her hands out as it slammed into her. She screamed. The driver jumped out of the car and Harry ran over, not looking himself whether any cars were coming. Unlike Ginny, Harry was lucky.

"Do you know her?" the driver asked Harry urgently, taking out his mobile phone and dialing 999. Harry nodded desperately. He scooped her up in his arms, his muscles protesting slightly. There was a bench that she'd been sat on just to the side of the road. He laid her down there and listened as the driver asked for an ambulance. Unable to do anything except stare at the damage the car had caused, Harry knelt beside her.

Her ankle was bent in an odd direction and her t-shirt had ridden up, revealing bruises that were already blooming on her ribs. Harry didn't know how long he sat there by her side, just staring at her, wondering what on earth he had been thinking when he'd left. He'd seen the car just as it came close to her. Maybe if he'd shouted there would've been enough time-

Sirens interrupted his thoughts. They pulled over where he was. It was all a blur. The flashing lights. The paramedics asking him his name, her name. Ginny was taken into the ambulance and Harry followed, leaving the distraught driver behind. Inside an ambulance. An ambulance had once visited their primary school, Harry distractedly remembered. The paramedics were doing things to Ginny. They were looking at her, her leg, her rib cage.

Words he didn't understand. No one speaking to him. Staring at his perfect Ginny. All his fault.

All his fault.

XXX

Harry sat on the chair beside her, a three-month-old magazine in his hand, hanging limply. He'd stopped looking at it as soon as the nurse had left the room. He was breaking apart. They'd been gone from Hogwarts for four days and, already, he'd failed. Ginny was lying in a hospital bed, asleep after her operation. He'd promised to look after her. They'd promised to look after each other and he'd failed her. She'd done everything for him. She'd done what she'd promised. And, despite all of that, despite his promise, here he was, sat beside her.

The hospital was asking for her name, her identity, her age. Harry hadn't told them anything. This was the one thing he could do. He could do everything possible to make sure they weren't caught while they were here. He was going to protect her properly from now on. He was going to look after her.

It had come out of nowhere. It had been raining. No wonder she hadn't seen it. Harry should've seen it. Harry should've known that it would come. It haunted him now. Her scream. The crunch of her bones. All his fault. All of it.

Harry stroked her hair back from her face. She looked so peaceful asleep. She'd been in so much pain before they'd put her to sleep and it had physically hurt him to see her in that way. Now, though, she looked completely calm and at peace with herself and with the world. He wondered how she'd react when she woke up and there were all sorts of tubes sticking out of her. She wouldn't have encountered any of it before, of course.

Harry sighed. Had it only been four days? Four days ago, he'd been at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and everyone. Four days ago, he'd been free and innocent and safe. Now, look what had happened. He wondered if it would ever go back to normal again. He wondered if he and Ginny could survive this, if they could stay out of prison forever. He didn't know if they could, but he was going to try. He had to protect her. He'd promised her, he'd promised her family, that he'd look after her. That they'd look after each other.

And then she ran across a road to him. And now she was in hospital. The doctors had told him what was wrong with her. Four broken ribs. A broken ankle. A collapsed lung.

If he'd shouted her, telling her where he was when he'd first seen her, then she'd have run across the road earlier, when there were less cars. If he'd explained the danger of the road to her fully, maybe she wouldn't have run. If he'd run to her instead of her to him, then the car would've gone past before he'd got to that side of the road. If he'd not left in the first place, she wouldn't have been out of the house at three o'clock in the morning. The opportunity for a car to hit her wouldn't have been there.

Everything was his fault. Why did he continue to fuck up so massively? He stared at the broken girl on the bed and whispered his apology to her.

XXX

2nd May 1996

Harry slept by her side. He ate by her side. He held her hand. He didn't leave the room. The only times he was apart from her were during operations. There were multiple. They had to set her ankle and put a rod in it for the first one and then they had to do something with her lung. Something happened to it. Harry didn't understand all the medical jargon. All he needed to know was that she was okay.

For the first few days, they wouldn't tell him. She was on life support. She was being fed oxygen. He asked them if she was going to be okay and they wouldn't give him an answer. It was the most desperate he had ever felt. All he needed to know was that she was going to live. He didn't care in what state. As long as she was alive, he could protect her, he could make sure she was happy and safe.

If she died, Harry didn't know if he'd be able to go on. He rather thought that he would give himself up to the aurors. If Ginny died, he'd have let down the whole Weasley family, his best friend, the couple who had taken him in when they hadn't even known him. He'd been able to save her when he was 12 - why couldn't he do it now?

His major disadvantage now was the lack of magic. Even when he'd only been 12, he'd had a wand. And help from a phoenix and a magical hat. Now, he felt as though he'd lost a limb. He regularly reached for his wand. Staring at Ginny's broken body, the only thing he wanted to do was pull out his wand and heal her. Not that he even knew the spells.

It wasn't as though he didn't have a wand, either. Unlike Ginny, whose wand was in auror custody, Harry's remained constantly in his pocket. Maybe this was worse, because he wanted to use it. He wanted to use it so much, but he couldn't. If he did, the whole ministry would find them in seconds. Ginny had tried to explain the magic behind the trace, but neither of them fully understood it. All he knew was that it was not worth the risk.

XXX

Ginny's eyes flickered open. She was in a clinically white room, although was it a room if there were no walls? All she could see for what seemed like miles and miles was white. It was as though her whole life had been consumed by one colour. It was very disconcerting. She was even dressed in a white shift. She'd never been so grateful for her bright hair as it grounded her.

Was this a dream? It was a very odd dream. She couldn't remember ever having one like it. Looking around was making her head feel funny, so she sat down and folded her knees into herself, waiting to wake up.

"Ginny," she heard a soft voice from behind her. Ginny furrowed her brow and twisted her neck around to look. A woman stood there, long ginger hair and piercing green eyes. There was no doubt in Ginny's mind that this was Lily Potter.

"Lily," Ginny whispered. Lily nodded. It struck Ginny suddenly just how young Lily had been when she gave her life to save Harry's. Ginny wondered whether she would have the strength.

Lily enveloped Ginny with her arms. The other woman wasn't much taller than Ginny, so they lay their heads on one another's shoulders. Before she knew it, Ginny was crying, sobbing. Lily just continued to hug her, to hold her.

Ginny didn't know how long they stayed like that for, holding one another. It could've been hours, could've been days. When Lily eventually pulled away, she said, "I would have loved to have had you as my daughter-in-law. Tell my son I love him."

And then she disappeared. Before Ginny could feel alone, however, the white began to melt away. She was waking up.

XXX

Ginny's eyes flickered open.

Harry looked away. And then looked back.

Her eyes were open. "Ginny," he gasped desperately. She struggled as she attempted to talk. He shook his head vigorously at her. "Don't try to speak. I'll get the nurse."

Harry raced out of the room and to the nurse's station. "She's awake," he panted to the nurse sat there. She was the same nurse who had been looking after Ginny for the past few days. Harry appreciated the fact that she stood up at a similar pace as he had when he'd discovered that she was awake. Back in her room within minutes, they found a Ginny who was petrified and didn't understand what was going on. She was struggling against the tubes in her arms and the oxygen mask on her face. The catheter, too, had probably been an unwelcome surprise.

"Please give me a name," the nurse asked Harry as she desperately tried to calm her.

Harry racked his brain. What was the name they'd put on the passport? She'd know that name even if it wouldn't comfort her. He was sure it began with a C. He was William, he knew that much. C. Was it Chloe? Carla? Clara!

"Clara," Harry said, faux reluctantly.

The nurse smiled triumphantly. "Clara, Clara," she cooed, trying to get Ginny to calm down.

"Clara," Harry began, "don't try to fight the machines. They're helping you."

Harry's voice seemed to get her to calm down and the nurse encouraged him to carry on, so he explained to her where they were and what all the machines around her were doing. Eventually, she calmed down, her eyes locked on his. The nurse completed some checks during this time and Harry was gratified when she gave him a nod - Ginny was doing fine.

"Right, Miss Clara, you're doing well. You're not out of the woods yet, but you're on your way. I'll leave you with your attentive boyfriend here," the nurse said, after adjusting the notes at the end of Ginny's bed. "Don't hesitate to give me a shout."

Harry didn't care that the nurse had called him her boyfriend. He could understand why she'd got that impression. He'd been fierce in his protection of Ginny the past few days. Now, he took her hand and squeezed it, so grateful that she was finally able to squeeze it back. "Go back to sleep, Gin," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

XXX

6th May

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said as Snape finished his report on the Death Eaters. The one thing the irritating prick was useful for. If Sirius had to admire Snape for something, it would be his work as a spy. But it would be a very begrudging admiration. "Now, Nymphadora, I believe you and Kingsley are working on Harry and Ginny's case?"

Sirius almost scoffed at his use of "I believe" as if he wasn't following the case intently. Tonks stood up and began to speak. "Yes, Kingsley and I are doing all we can to protect Harry and Ginny. The ministry has authorised the use of heat cameras to be used in the memories of certain members of the public in Fort William. We have collected a few memories. Unfortunately, a robbery in the town has been linked to Harry and Ginny, so we have had to take the memory from that woman. I am almost certain we will see an individual under an invisibility cloak. Tomorrow, we're going to start going through the memories and confirming the suspicion of the invisibility cloak. Due to Percy Weasley's confirmation that Harry does indeed have an invisibility cloak, the ministry will assume that any person underneath one is Harry or Ginny.

"Once we have confirmed that, we're going to try and track them through memories and find where they have got to. We're assuming that they are using trains, hidden by the cloak. As soon as we have any information, we'll inform the Order. The problem is, of course, that we'll find out at the same time as the rest of the Order," Tonks finished.

"Are they following any other leads?" Dumbledore queried.

Tonks looked down at the table and Sirius furrowed his brows. "Yes. They have positively identified fingerprints in Umbridge's office to be Harry's. As we know, it was poison that killed her. Harry's fingerprints were found on the teacup, the sugar pot and the milk jug. We also know now that it was basilisk poison that killed her, further linking the murder to Harry."

Sirius' hackles were raised as members of the Order shared looks. Even Molly Weasley seemed to be doubting her belief in Harry. Sirius felt a hand on his arm, steadying him, and he shoved Remus off him. Harry was being framed but no one else could see that.

"I'm looking for any reason that Harry's fingerprints would be on the cutlery. I promise you I won't stop looking," Tonks swore, looking directly at Sirius, who was somewhat gratified.

Dumbledore stood at this point. "I do not wish to believe this, but I find that it cannot be avoided. When Harry was attacked by Voldemort as a child, Voldemort transferred some of himself, some of his powers, into Harry. This is why he speaks parseltongue. It is also why Harry sometimes dreams and sees into parts of Voldemort's life. This is how he saved Arthur last Christmas. For a while, I have suspected that these powers may be influencing Harry in an untoward fashion. I now believe that Harry has been influenced by the presence of Voldemort in his mind and I think he has become more susceptible to the Dark Arts. His relationship with Professor Umbridge was so strained that I think it likely that he may have snapped-"

"You can't be serious," Bill protested before Sirius had the chance. Sirius laughed sarcastically.

"He's fully serious. I can't believe I'm hearing this. I don't even know what to say."

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"No, Remus! I won't have him talk about Harry like this. He is the son of James and Lily Potter! If either of them were sat here right now, you'd better believe that they would not be taking this lying down and neither am I."

With that, Sirius stood up and stormed out, with every plan to drink himself into a stupor.

XXX

"I just don't know, Arthur," Molly said quietly. She did not want Sirius to overhear their conversation. "I'm so scared for Ginny. I know that it's not entirely Harry's fault, but if he's dangerous, then I don't want him anywhere near Ginny." Arthur nodded and Molly was grateful for his support.

"We'll have to step up our efforts, talk to the aurors maybe," Arthur whispered. Molly nodded.

"Tonks and Kingsley cannot find out though," Molly informed her husband, who nodded as though that was a given.

"Mum? Dad?" Bill's voice interrupted them. "Can we talk to you?" Bill and Charlie stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Of course," Molly said, rather tightly.

Charlie gave them both a smile. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't agree with what Dumbledore said and that you know that Harry would never harm Ginny."

"Did Sirius send you here to tell us that?" Molly asked them, referring to their newfound friendship with the older man. Bill rolled his eyes.

"No, Mum. He didn't. We came here of our own volition, because we believe in Harry just like we believe in Ginny," Bill said forcefully.

"Exactly, Bill! You believe in Ginny. Ginny did the things they're accusing her of because she was possessed and that's what we're saying about Harry!" Molly fought. Charlie shook his head.

"No, that's not what you're saying about Harry. You're saying that Harry's been affected by You-Kn - No! By Voldemort. You're saying he killed Umbridge because he wanted to not because Voldemort wanted to. It's a completely different argument, Mum, and I can't believe you're accusing Harry of it," Charlie said, Bill nodding by his side.

"Do you not care about your sister one bit?" Molly burst. "I love Harry, of course I do, but I can't stand the thought of your sister in danger. It disgusts me that the two of you can!"

Bill scoffed. "The only danger Ginny is in is the Ministry and Voldemort. Harry is the only thing that she's got on her side right now," he told her strongly. Molly wouldn't hear of it. Dumbledore knew what he was talking about, more so than her sons or Sirius Black.

"Let's not argue, boys," Arthur said wearily.

"We'll argue until you're ready to protect Harry," Charlie said venomously, before storming out of the room, taking his brother with him.

XXX

"I just can't believe it," Bill said as he lay his head on his girlfriend's lap later that evening. "I always thought my parents were pillars of good value, but now I realise that it's only because of Dumbledore that they are. And, as soon as Dumbledore says something, they agree, even if it means sailing the boy they thought of like a son down the river," Bill said angrily.

"Beell," Fleur said comfortingly, "your parents 'ave been in a difficult time. You cannot ah - attendre - what is ze word? Attendre? Expect! You cannot expect zem to eegnore that which Dumbledore is saying, peux-tu? Mon amour, when you 'ave looked up to someone for such a long time, a change of opinion takes time, you have to take the 'abit to do," she said in her butchered English. Bill laughed at her funny expression, a little translation of what they said in French for "get used to". He gently corrected her and she caressed his cheek. "What would I do without you, mon choux?"

"But you believe me don't you, Fleur? You know that Harry would never do anything like attack Ginny?" Bill pleaded with her.

"Bien sur! 'Arry is very dear to me et je crois que 'e would never do anyzing to 'arm anyone!" she stated and Bill kissed her, laughing in relief at her support. "Guillaume, I 'ave thought. I want to join zis Order zat you do. I want to 'elp fight zis man zat is 'urting your sister and 'Arry. We cannot let 'im destroy zis country once again!"

Bill kissed her lightly. "I love you," he whispered. "Je t'aime."

Fleur giggled. "I love you too, mon amour."

"I'll speak to Dumbledore about you joining," he promised.

"Merci," she sighed and began to stroke his hair again.

XXX

7th May

"Will, please, I need some different clothes," Ginny practically begged. He did not want to leave her. His worst nightmare was coming back to the hospital and her being gone. He didn't think he could stand it if he lost her. He knew he couldn't, in fact.

"Clara, don't make me leave you. I need to know you're okay," he pleaded. Ginny shook her head.

"You've not left this hospital in days, Will. You've not slept or eaten anything properly. Please, go home, have a nap and bring me back some clothes in a few hours," she asked of him. "It'll do you good. Maybe have a shower as well," she teased. Harry knew it wasn't only a tease though. He hadn't showered for a good while.

"Okay, okay," he backed down. "I'll be back in a few hours with some clothes and a fresher smelling body," he promised her. She laughed and shooed him out of her hospital room. She was doing remarkably better and was in higher spirits.

Despite this, however, he could see that she was in constant pain and they couldn't talk for very long without her being worn out. The whole week she'd been in and out of sleep and Harry had been going insane. The nurses and doctors had got used to his presence, but they had kicked him out every so often. He'd returned immediately, covered by the invisibility cloak, of course.

He had known that Ginny would kick him out eventually but he'd been trying to avoid it. Being away from her was petrifying. There was no chance he was having a nap when he got back to the house. He needed to be with her again. He'd have a shower, grab her some clothes and then get straight back on the bus, he resolved as he boarded the bus back to their house.

Petrified wasn't even the word. There wasn't a word. No words described the feeling he felt when he thought about losing Ginny. He didn't think he'd ever felt anything like it and he never wanted to feel it again. It made him feel vulnerable.

He was so far from coping at the moment. Every sound at the hospital made him jump. In the few moments he'd been able to sleep, he'd had awful nightmares. He needed Ginny back. Without her, there was no way he could do this. He may as well hand himself into the Ministry now.

With that awful thought, Harry disembarked the bus and began to walk quickly home. It was only two minutes from the bus stop to their house, but, with tears welling in his eyes, it felt like miles.

Walking into the house, he locked the door behind him. And, with that, he collapsed onto the floor and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

11th May

The taxi fare from the hospital was astronomic. The bus would have cost them at least half the price, but, with Ginny in a wheelchair, they had no choice. They'd bundled into the first taxi they could find, Harry carrying Ginny from her wheelchair to the back seat and then folding the wheelchair up into the boot. To say Ginny hated this sort of treatment would be an understatement.

Every time he did something for her, he watched her nostrils flare and her face thunder with anger. He didn't have a choice, though. She had several broken ribs and a broken ankle, and she was recovering from a punctured lung. The doctors had told him under no uncertain terms that he was to look after her for the foreseeable.

Ginny had wanted crutches rather than a wheelchair. She'd wanted some semblance of self control. Harry knew he'd be the exact same in her position, but there was no way that crutches could work. Her ribs were too sensitive at the moment, nowhere near healed.

Harry didn't care. She could complain all she liked, but he wasn't going to relent. He was going to make sure she was completely and utterly okay before she did anything on her own. The sight of her splattered on a road was too fresh in his mind.

Traffic blighted them on their way home, so the taxi fare rose even more so. He paid nevertheless, albeit feeling rather cheated out of his money. Collecting Ginny's wheelchair out of the back, he picked her up almost bridal style and placed her back into it, checking with her that she was okay as he did. After being shot a death glare, Harry shut up.

Of course, nothing could be easy. There was a step in front of the house and the door was too thin to accommodate Ginny's wheelchair anyway. Mumbling about ableism, Harry once again picked Ginny up, holding her tight to him.

Right now, he was rather glad of their oddly designed house, which gave them bedrooms on the ground floor rather than the first. Ginny wasn't heavy, but Harry wasn't particularly strong. He put her down on her bed, the only one which had been built. "Do you want to be under the covers?" he asked her, conscious of her comfort. She nodded quickly and he could tell she was in pain. "I'll get you some painkillers after I've tucked you in, okay?" Again, he received just a nod. Lifting the covers on the other side of the bed, Harry moved Ginny over and arranged her pillows into a comfortable position, lying down. She looked exhausted and Harry was all too willing to allow her to go to sleep.

Once he was sure that she was comfortable, Harry fetched the painkillers the doctor had given him. He filled one of their water bottles from Fort William with water and helped her to sip it, while she took the tablets. "Give me a shout if you need to move or anything, Gin? I'm just gonna be in my room, building my bed." She nodded again and closed her eyes. Impulsively, Harry placed a kiss on her forehead and Ginny smiled for the first time properly since her accident.

XXX

"Over two weeks," Sirius muttered as he poured himself another drink of firewhiskey. "Two weeks since they went missing. No one has any idea where they are and I've failed them yet again."

"Sirius," Remus sighed. "None of this is your fault."

"Just because it's not directly my fault doesn't mean I don't feel guilty, Remus," Sirius informed his best friend. Remus' sighs were becoming difficult to bear. "If James and Lily were here, this would never have happened."

"If James and Lily were here, lots of things would be different, Padfoot," Remus said quietly. "I've learnt over the years to stop thinking on it."

"I just don't want to let them down again, Moony," Sirius said, embarrassingly close to tears.

Remus wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "We're gonna find them," he promised. "I swear, Sirius, no harm will come to them."

XXX

12th May

There was a knock at the door. Concerned, Harry shot a look at Ginny, who was fast asleep. Running a hand through his hair, he considered what to do. Surely, it wouldn't be the aurors. They wouldn't knock. It could be the police, but why would the police be here? Who else could it be?

He shook himself. It was probably just the postman. But why would they be getting post? Maybe it was the milkman. Only they didn't have one. Harry took a deep breath and figured that the only way he was going to find out was to open the door.

He closed the door to Ginny's bedroom on the way to open the door. He didn't want anyone to know she was there, not while she couldn't protect herself. You're not very good at that either, a voice in Harry's head reminded him.

Ignoring that, Harry looked through the window in the door and saw a few people of varying heights. He rather thought one of them might be a child. Either way, it didn't seem to be the police. Gathering his courage, he opened the door.

"Hello!" a woman said loudly. She was on the larger side with short blonde hair, wearing a long skirt and smart blouse. If he had to guess, Harry would put her at about forty years old. Next to her was a tall man with tidy brown hair and glasses. He was smartly dressed in a tie, shirt and pants. Harry admired the shine on his shoes. In front of them stood a teenager and a child, both female, both with blonde hair, although the teenager's looked rather fake and her roots were showing.

"Hi," Harry replied, slightly confused at what was going on.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves," the woman said kindly. "We live next door," she told him, pointing to the right. "I'm Maggie." She offered him her hand and he shook it. "This is my husband, Clive, and our two daughters, Rebecca and Bernadette."

"Becky," the teenager corrected. Harry thought he'd put Becky at thirteen, just a year younger than Ginny.

"Bonnie," the child corrected at the same time as her sister. Bonnie must have been eight or nine.

Clive offered Harry his hand and Harry took it, admiring the man's firm handshake.

"I'm Will," Harry offered. "My girlfriend, Clara, is just next door. She's been in a car accident so she's bed-bound." Maggie and Clive shared a sympathetic look.

"Oh, you poor dears! Well, if you need anything, anything at all, just come and knock on," Maggie told him and Harry believed that she would do anything for them. She reminded him a bit of Molly Weasley. A small pang went through Harry's chest. He gave them a smile, slightly pained. "We'll hopefully see you soon - and your girlfriend! I hope she's better soon!"

"Thank you," Harry replied quietly. The family departed then and Harry closed the door with a relieved sigh. Surely they just thought that he and Ginny were regular people and they'd accepted the fake names without surprise. Harry returned to Ginny's room and the chest of drawers he was constructing. Nearly everything from her room had been constructed by this point. He'd build two bedside tables, a wardrobe, a dressing table and her chest of drawers. In order to make sure she was okay all the time, he'd moved his chest of drawers into her room so that he could construct them there.

"Harry," he heard Ginny moan softly from the bed. He was at her side within seconds as she stirred from her slumber. "Did I hear you talking?"

"Some neighbours came to introduce themselves," he told her quietly.

"Oh. Were they nice?" she said, her speech slurred slightly from sleep.

"Very," he told her. "Do you want some water or something to eat? You've got another hour before you can take any more meds," he reminded her. She nodded.

"Some water would be nice and maybe a sandwich or something?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand, standing up. "I'll be back in a sec, Gin," he promised, leaving her room to go to the kitchen.

When they'd returned from the hospital, a lot of the food they'd bought in the days prior to Ginny's accident had gone off, so Harry had had to bin it all. Thankfully, he'd frozen quite a bit, including some bread and some meat, so he'd been able to feed them both without having to leave the house. It wouldn't go on for much longer though; he'd have to go to the shop soon.

He made Ginny a cheese and ham sandwich and filled a glass with water. Adding a straw to the glass, he made his way back downstairs to the patient. He found Ginny trying to move and nearly dropped the food and water in his shock. "Ginny!" he admonished. "You can't move yet. You have to let your ribs heal."

Ginny sighed in frustration and Harry did feel for her. He wouldn't be able to deal with it himself. "Here, I'll help you sit up if you'd like?" She nodded, but looked away from him angrily. Wondering whether she was angry at him or herself, he put the glass and plate down on her bedside table and helped her to move. "That better?" he asked softly and she nodded again, looking to the food beside her.

Harry allowed her to eat and drink by herself. There was no damage to her arms, miraculously. Watching her, Harry knew that eating was paining her, but the doctors had said that this should pass as her ribs healed.

"I'm gonna carry on building this chest of drawers, Gin. Tell me if you want me to move you," he instructed her and she nodded with a small smile.

XXX

Sirius entered the kitchen at one o'clock that afternoon for the first time that day. Bill and Charlie looked at him disapprovingly. "What are you two doing here?" Sirius rasped.

"Don't work Thursdays," they both said immediately and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You two are as bad as the twins."

"Sirius, I think we should talk about your drinking," Bill started.

"Don't start, Bill. You sound like Remus."

Bill banged his hand on the table and Sirius looked up in surprise. "Sirius, you've got blackout drunk every single day since Harry and Ginny went missing. How is that helping them? What use are you going to be if you're drunk all the time? And when we do find them, what is Harry going to think?"

Sirius' chin wobbled. "But we've not found them have we? And I can't even leave this bastard house!"

"I know, Sirius, but we can make a plan," Charlie encouraged. "I'm fed up of this passive fighting of Voldemort. We're gonna start taking the fight to him, starting with getting Pettigrew," he spat. Sirius furrowed his brow at Charlie. "And, once we've got Pettigrew, we're not going to stop until we've got Harry and Ginny back and every single one of Voldemort's arse lickers is either dead or permanently imprisoned."

Sirius nodded with a sigh. "I know you're right. I'm not an alcoholic," he told them honestly. "I don't feel like I have to drink. I feel like I've got nothing else to do. I feel useless. Everyone else is doing something and I'm just sat around."

"We're gonna do something about that, Sirius," Bill swore.

"Okay then. Let's get rid of all of the alcohol and then start," Sirius stated. Bill and Charlie grinned at him and all too happily helped him rid the house of every trace of alcohol.

XXX

13th May

"Okay, so you've got my key and I've given you permission to use it so it'll work. Buy some sort of house or flat or whatever. I don't care where it is or what it looks like. Just make sure there's enough room for both kids and me and I dunno, you two if you want. At least four bedrooms," Sirius repeated these instructions for the millionth time that day.

"Sirius, we know," Charlie said with a sigh. "We're gonna sort it and, when we get back, I want you to have banished every piece of furniture from this house that you don't like. Let's sort this place out."

Sirius nodded. "Aye aye, captain. Now, off with the pair of you."

Bill and Charlie apparated out of Grimmauld Place with two loud cracks. Sirius took out the wand Bill had bought from Ollivander's for him the other day. He'd been without a wand for far too long. It was quite a good match if he was honest. This would be fun.

Starting with the kitchen, Sirius banished every piece of crockery with the Black insignia on it. Every glass with snakes on it was gone. He even banished the table that wouldn't let muggleborns sit at it. Fed up of the dirty, dark windows, he smashed them all with his wand and then fixed them, gratified when they were fixed perfectly clean. Cleaning spells on their own hadn't worked when Molly had tried.

Satisfied that the kitchen looked sufficiently different from his time there as a child, Sirius moved into the next room, banishing the furniture and decor that he hated. He used wallpaper-stripping spells to peel the dark paper from the walls. The Black family tree wouldn't budge, so Sirius had fun blasting all the faces of the people he hated, Bellatrix being his first victim.

From there, he moved from room to room, not leaving until it looked sufficiently different. He pulled up carpets to find clean dark wood flooring underneath. Pictures that weren't attached to the walls were banished and lampshades that made the room darker rather than lighter fell victim to a reducto curse. Smashing and then rebuilding the windows worked perfectly, lightening up the house within minutes. The heads of the house elves were banished without a second thought.

Bill and Charlie clearly hadn't expected Sirius to be so ruthless, because, within half an hour, Sirius had finished the ground floor, his mother's portrait and the family tree the only awful things that survived his purge. Although it now looked somewhat empty, the house was happier already.

Sirius went into the basement then. Nobody had really been down there since they'd moved in. They'd had no need too. However, Sirius knew that there would be some handy things down there. It had been his father's office and potion lab. His father had been incredible at potions and they'd had all sorts of ingredients.

Most of the office was destroyed immediately. Sirius had too many bad memories there. It was where his father had undertaken most of Sirius' punishments. The few books he found were banished to the library rather than to wherever banished things went. He'd sort the library when Remus was here. Only Remus would know the value of the books there. The office was completely empty rather quickly.

The potions lab was more interesting. Rather than the banishing charm, Sirius used the cleaning charm in here. Dust was banished immediately and then Sirius started to examine what was in there. In his day, Sirius hadn't been bad at potions himself. Better than James had been, certainly, although not as good as Lily.

There were a few cauldrons that Sirius had got rid of, being that they were designed with the Black motto on the side. He kept most of them though. As before, the potions books were sent to the library. He stripped the walls, including some portraits that had complained loudly. It wasn't a bad lab, all in all. The equipment was a bit outdated but not in bad shape.

In a room off the side of the lab, Sirius found ingredients. A preservation spell had been cast on the whole room, meaning that all of the ingredients were still ready to be used. He was in awe of some of the ingredients and wondered where on earth his father had got them. Knockturn Alley, probably, for most of them, but there were a few he'd never even of.

The rest of the basement was storage, some of it from when Sirius' family had lived there and some of it was the bags of things the Order didn't know what to do with. Sirius had told them to banish the lot, but clearly Molly had just put it down here.

With a roll of his eyes, Sirius banished the bags and moved onto the rest of the stuff. Furniture, clothes, jewelry, shoes, books. Everything was in that room and Sirius had great fun getting rid of it. The usual was done for the books and Sirius actually sent the jewelry to the kitchen, thinking that he could sell the lot and get some money out of it. Clothes and shoes were got rid of as well as the furniture. The best thing he'd found, however, was a bag of his own clothes from when he was sixteen. He sent it up to the kitchen with the jewelry and anything else he thought might have been valuable.

The finished effect left a practically empty basement, except for a few relatively nice pieces of furniture and a necklace on the floor. Curious as to why he'd missed it, Sirius picked it up and recognised it immediately. They'd found it in one of the cupboards in the house and no one had been able to open the locket. Evidently, it had resisted banishing as well. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sirius placed the locket in his pocket, sure that Bill would have an idea what it was.

"Sirius!" he heard from above, a sure sign that Bill and Charlie had returned. Sirius practically sprinted up the stairs, desperate for news, a bit of hope.

Grinning like idiots, the pair had laid out some paper on the kitchen table. "You got one then?"

"Did we ever," Charlie said enthusiastically. "It's in a place called Middleton-On-Sea, down south and the house has a sea view. It's remote and it has six bedrooms. It even comes with enough land that I bet, once the wards are up, we could put a quidditch pitch in!"

"Excellent," Sirius said with a grin, looking over the pictures.

"There's a bit of work needs doing," Bill said diplomatically, "but that'll give you something to do until we find Pettigrew."

"Well, as you can see, I'm quite good at doing work," Sirius said smugly, gesturing around him. Bill and Charlie nodded vigorously, clearly having seen the amount of work Sirius had done in the past few hours on the ground floor. "I found my father's old potions lab downstairs and the ingredients cupboard had a preservation spell on it. There's things I've never even heard of in there," Sirius told them in wonder. Both men looked curious.

"It shouldn't take too long to apply some paint charms around here though, and then the house will be looking spick and span," Charlie announced to Sirius' delight.

"Excellent. Let's sort out this place and then we can sort out Harry's - and Ginny's - house," Sirius said to the nods of both younger men.

XXX

"Hello?" Fred called into the room where he had heard the cries. To him, there was nothing worse than somebody crying. He and his brother's mission was to make people laugh. Obviously, tears were the very antithesis of that. "Hello?" he said, turning fully into the classroom. In the corner of the room, he saw the last person he'd expected: "Hermione?"

She looked up, wiping her eyes. "Oh, Fred," she said and he didn't know if she sounded disappointed. He hoped she wasn't disappointed by his presence. Maybe she would have preferred Ron. For some reason, the thought of her preferring Ron to him made him feel funny. Shaking that off, he approached her.

"What's up, Hermione?" he asked softly, sitting down on the table next to her.

She shook her head. "Just a stupid fight with Ron. Nothing worth getting into."

"If it's made you this upset, of course it is," he encouraged her.

"Thank you, Fred, but really-"

"Hermione, my brother's an idiot. Well, most of them are really, but, other than Percy, Ron is probably top of the list," he told her and she smiled slightly. "Tell me what happened and, if necessary, I'll knock some sense into him," he offered.

"He- I was just talking to some of the girls in my dorm room, you know? I've been spending more time with them since Harry left, because Ron hasn't really been around that much. Anyway, Ron saw us and later on he shouted at me, saying that it was like I didn't care about him as much as I cared about Harry. And that's not true! I love them both equally. They're my best friends but Ron didn't seem to want to know, you know? He's spending so much time with Neville and Dean and Seamus and he didn't seem to want me anymore. I had to make new friends, right?"

"Of course," Fred soothed.

"We had this whole fight and then he ran off, leaving me crying in the corridor and I came in here," she said with a frown on her face and tears still running down her face. "I don't know, Fred. I love them both, but it feels like it was Harry that kept us together," she confessed in a whisper and began to sob fully again. Fred wrapped her up in his arms.

Holding her was the only thing he could do, Fred realised. The only way he knew how to deal with situations was humour. He wished he knew anything else. If he was smart like her, he'd be able to tell her how to deal with it. If he was Harry, he could say something inspiring. Fred rather thought even Ron would know how to look after her better than he was right now.

And he was desperate to make her feel better. Maybe it was because it was his brother who had upset her. Maybe it was because she was almost kind of like a sister. The thought made Fred uncomfortable. Harry was like a brother, so Hermione should be like a sister, right?

Except she wasn't. They hadn't spent as much time together. That was an appropriate explanation, Fred figured.

"Fred?" she whispered and Fred loosened his hold on her, hoping to hell he hadn't made her feel uncomfortable. "Will you tell me something funny?" she requested and Fred was shell-shocked. He stared at her, his face full of wonder. That was the last thing he had expected.

So, with a wide smile, Fred began to tell the story of Fred and George's first prank at Hogwarts.

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

14th May

"Okay, I'd like to bring this session to a start," Dumbledore said from the top of the table. The Order was in session. "I'd firstly like to welcome Miss Fleur Delacour to her first meeting," he said and there was a small round of applause. Bill squeezed Fleur's hand and kissed the back of it. "As you may be able to see, Miss Delacour is Bill Weasley's partner. She was a Triwizard champion last year and now works as a secretary at Gringotts, using her language skills to work in translation." Fleur beamed and Bill grinned at her.

The meeting itself wasn't the most interesting. Snape gave his usual report on Voldemort. Mundungus Fletcher informed them about goings on in Knockturn Alley. Yet again, Dumbledore discussed Harry and Ginny. Tonks informed them that they had tracked Harry and Ginny to the station in Fort William and they had a theory that they had gone to Edinburgh.

"I propose that whenever we can, we discretely go to Edinburgh and look around for signs of Harry and Ginny. I would suspect that they are close to magical Edinburgh, but I have no basis for that. We need to find them as soon as possible, before Harry does something else that he regrets," Dumbledore implored.

"Sorry, Professor," Fleur began and Bill gave her a confused look. "Do you truly believe zat 'Arry would ever bring 'arm to Geeny? 'Arry is the most kind, most lovely boy I 'ave ever 'ad ze pleasure to meet and I am - ah - I cannot zink of ze word - I am astounded zat you would ever suspect 'im of doing so," Fleur said passionately. Bill stared at her with all the wonder in the world. This was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hear, hear," Sirius said, raising his glass with a wink at Fleur. Bill gave him a look. "Calm down, Bill, I'm not flirting. I am merely grateful that someone else can see what a wonderful young man my godson is." Bill rolled his eyes at Sirius but agreed with his statement.

Dumbledore sighed. "This is not about Harry. This is about Voldemort. Harry is not strong enough to resist him and it is naive of us to assume that just because Harry is a good person, he would not fall victim to Voldemort's ways. Miss Weasley herself-"

"Was eleven years old when she was possessed by Voldemort," Charlie growled. "She didn't know what she had been given. She was tricked and, even so, managed to fight him for nearly a year-"

"That was a sixteen year old Voldemort-"

"Do you think Harry wouldn't know what was happening straight away? He's been dealing with Voldemort in his head for years," Bill continued.

"Charlie! Bill! I think Professor Dumbledore knows better than either of you," Bill's mother interrupted. Bill rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto his chair, unwilling to argue even more with his mother. It was draining. All he needed to know was that there were people on their side and that they could do something about all this. He met eyes with his brother.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, in more pressing news, I have decided that it is time that we move Order headquarters. Those of you who fought in the first war will remember that we moved frequently for safety's sake. I feel that it is time to do this now, before the Hogwarts term is over." Bill furrowed his brows. They were under a fidelius charm here, done by Dumbledore himself. How much safer could they be?

"And are you going to follow the same protocol?" Sirius questioned the older man. Bill shot Sirius a look, confused by his question.

"If you mean making everyone forget this house, yes, Sirius, I am. You know that there is a good reason for that," Dumbledore explained and Bill gasped.

"Yes, Bill, no one will know where this house is until I tell them again. No one will know, including Harry and Ginny," Sirius said bitterly.

"Sirius, it's for our safety as much as theirs," Dumbledore said softly. Sirius rolled his eyes and Bill felt the same. From the looks on their faces, Charlie, Bill and Tonks agreed with Sirius too. "Right, I will be giving details to people as soon as I have found a new location. Thank you all," he said before sweeping out of the room.

"Bill, Charlie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sirius said. Bill and Charlie stood up immediately. Bill kissed Fleur on the cheek and promised to be back in a second.

They went into the war room, unlocking it as they did. Afraid of what Dumbledore would think of their more upfront tactics, the door was constantly locked with alarm spells to alert Sirius, Bill and Charlie when they were breached. Not a bad system if Bill had to say so.

"A few things," Sirius started, leaning back against the desk that had survived Sirius' purge yesterday. "Firstly, Bill, if you want to get Fleur in on this, I think both Charlie and I would be amenable?" Charlie nodded his assent and Bill gave his thanks to both men. "Secondly, with the moving of the Order, I was thinking that I might just move into the house we bought and I was wondering if either of you fancy moving in with me?"

Bill considered it. He was fed up of living with his mother. In Egypt, he'd got used to the freedom of living alone. Living with two men, he thought, would be similar. However, he had to consider his newest consideration: he was going to propose to Fleur.

"I'm going to propose," Bill burst. Sirius and Charlie looked at him in shock, before breaking out into grins.

"Brilliant," Charlie said enthusiastically. "You know we love Fleur."

"I know. So, if it's alright with you, Sirius, I'll move in until we get married."

Sirius nodded with a grin. "Charlie?"

"Awesome," was Charlie's agreement. All three men shared a grin.

XXX

15th May

"I can't believe you're doing this," Molly said. She'd not been happy since Bill and Charlie had told her that they were moving in with Sirius. Sirius, however, had been very happy. He was very excited about moving in with Bill and Charlie and making plans to find Harry and bring him home.

"Mum, I'm 26," Bill protested, "and Charlie is 25. We've moved out before," he tried to placate her. Molly scoffed.

"That was different! You-Know-Who wasn't at large then! You were safe. Now, you're running off to live with-"

"With who, Molly?" Sirius challenged. His relationship with Molly, already strained, wasn't faring well, especially as she believed Dumbledore's theory that Harry was dangerous.

"With a convicted criminal," Molly stated and Sirius growled.

"Mum!" Charlie and Bill both said at once and Sirius was grateful for their support, but insulted that Molly still thought that of him.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. That was unkind," Molly said, chastised. Sirius nodded once and left the room, returning to the war room and staring at the pictures of Harry and Ginny they'd pinned to the wall.

"Where are you kiddo?" he muttered, touching Harry's picture lightly.

XXX

17th May

Harry stirred from his slumber slowly. Finally having slept in his own bed, rather than napping every so often on Ginny's, he thought this might have been the most awake he'd felt in quite a while, since before her accident, which was 18 days ago now.

And how those 18 days had passed. Of course they'd spent a lot of time at the hospital. Even when they'd actually been allowed to come home, they'd had to go back the other day for a check up. Being home though was so much less stressful. Yes, it was a bit scary because the doctors knew exactly how to help. Ginny and Harry, being literally fifteen years old, had absolutely no clue. However, it meant that they weren't lying anymore. He could call her Ginny without any repercussions. It made his life a whole lot easier because he wasn't carefully planning every word he said.

Since they'd come home, Harry had constructed every piece of furniture that IKEA had delivered to them after their trip to the shop. The trip itself had been fun and Harry thought wistfully back to those days when Ginny had been laughing and discovering new things. She'd adored IKEA and he'd promised that he'd take her back. It was his first trip too and he completely understood her fascination with the place.

They'd bought everything to furnish the house and paid for it on their muggle debit card. Beds, storage units, things for the kitchen, a couch set, soft furnishings, everything. Ginny had chosen everything white for her room, with turquoise bed sheets, curtains and cushions. Harry had gone for a dark wood, similar to the colour of the beds at Hogwarts. He'd then chosen red for his bed spread and soft furnishings. Harry had finished off both his and Ginny's rooms first, so that they both had somewhere that they could go.

The room upstairs, which comprised the kitchen, living room and dining room, had taken up the most discussion when they were in IKEA. Of course, for their own rooms, they could have whatever they'd liked, but in the communal area, they wanted to agree on furniture. The sofa they'd agreed on was a three-seater in dark brown and they'd chosen two armchairs in a deep red colour. The coffee table was also a dark brown, almost mahogany, to match the fireplace which had already been installed when they'd arrived.

The dining table matched, as well as the chairs, and they'd bought some bar stools to go along the breakfast bar in the kitchen. They'd bought red and white crockery and all of the accessories in the kitchen were red too. All in all, it was a house made for a Gryffindor.

All of this building things had given him something to do while Ginny was in and out of sleep and unable to do anything. This was the one thing Harry could do for her - give her somewhere in which she could feel safe and happy.

Harry was reluctant to open his eyes, so he squinted around the room, searching for a sign of what time it was. It was light outside, not that that helped him at all, being the middle of May. It was light outside at five am. Sighing, Harry gave himself up to it and pulled himself from his bed. He should probably check on Ginny anyway.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Harry stumbled along to Ginny's bedroom and knocked on her door, before opening it. "Gin?" he called, only to find her bed was empty. "Ginny!" he shouted more loudly. She must've gone upstairs.

All thoughts of tiredness wiped from his mind, Harry raced upstairs and into the main room. He found her there, sat on the sofa with a glass of water. "Ginny, what the fuck?" he shouted.

"Harry, please," she begged, "I told you I'm feeling much better and I was thirsty. There was no point waking you up, was there?"

"There was every point, Ginny! You've got several broken ribs and a broken ankle. You could've caused yourself some serious damage," he chastised her, his heart beat slowing down now that he saw she was safe. She gave him a pitying look and he sighed, going to sit down next to her on their sofa.

"Harry," she started carefully after a few moments of silence, "I really do feel better. Wait, don't interrupt me. I can move around on my leg. I don't know why it's happened, but I think my magic might be healing me faster. It's still sore. I mean, it aches like a bitch right now, I won't lie to you, but it doesn't feel as bad as it did anymore."

Harry sighed. It had been something that he'd considered. As a child, his injuries would heal a heck of a lot faster than anybody else's in his class would and, when he'd joined the wizarding world, he'd realised why.

"It's definitely possible," he admitted and Ginny grinned. "Right, I'll go and get your duvet and pillow and you can sit up here today, while you're already up here," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you," she said and Harry could tell that she was grateful. He supposed being stuck in bed 24/7 must be draining in itself.

By the time Harry returned with Ginny's turquoise bedding, she was fast asleep, clearly having drained herself too much getting up the stairs. Curiously, Harry wondered how long it had taken her. Chuckling, he admired her stubbornness. Trying not to wake her, he covered her with the duvet and tucked the pillow under her head, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

XXX

Sirius was packed. Without another thought or wistful goodbye to the place he'd called home for too many years, he apparated away to the cottage Bill and Charlie had purchased at Gringotts. Over the past few days, both men had erected the wards necessary to keep the house safe, including a Fidelius charm with Arthur as the secret keeper, a responsibility he was only too happy to have.

Arriving just outside the house, Sirius admired the fact that the house was in the middle of nowhere so they'd been able to take the wards across the whole property. This meant that Sirius would not be cooped up constantly. He'd be able to go outside and, hopefully, if Bill succeeded in his purchase, to fly.

"Sirius!" Bill called from the door and Sirius grinned. His newfound friendship with the Weasleys was a great comfort to him. As much as he loved Remus, he was away too often and, when he wasn't out on missions, he was too close to Dumbledore.

"Bill, are you all set up?" he asked and Bill nodded happily. "Show me to my room, then!"

The house was old-fashioned but Sirius was ready to sort that out. They were going to gut the basement and turn it into a duelling area, for practise. The laundry room, too, would be put to better use as a potions lab. The rest of the house would stay relatively the same, just with newer furniture and decor. Sirius was very excited to get started.

He chose his room from the four leftover, Bill and Charlie having claimed the other two. Sirius claimed the room with the view of the clearing where they would be setting up a quidditch pitch. This action was in hope for the future of seeing Harry, and Ginny, playing out there.

"Hey, Sirius," Charlie said, popping his head into his room. Sirius gave his roommate a grin. "I nicked some polyjuice from Madeye. You wanna go to Diagon Alley and get some food in?" he offered and Sirius' heart leapt. Going out? Of course he did. He beamed at Charlie and put the rest of his stuff down.

Charlie handed him the potion. "You're gonna be Bill. He's gone to see the wife," Charlie joked and Sirius grinned.

Sirius grimaced at the sight of the potion, however. The few experiences he'd had with polyjuice had not been pleasant. "Well, bottoms up," he said with a fake smile.

"Better you than me, mate," Charlie said and Sirius pulled a face at him, before downing the potion in one. It wasn't an easy job keeping it down and Sirius gagged multiple times. All in all, actually, it wasn't a pleasant experience. It wasn't painful, exactly, as he morphed into Bill, but it was not enjoyable. "That's bloody weird," Charlie said and Sirius tended to agree as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Right then, shall we be off?" Sirius said, itching to get out of the house and into the real world for the first time in however long. Charlie grinned.

"Meet you in the alleyway next to the Leaky?" he said, before disapparating with a loud crack. Sirius couldn't keep the smile off his face as he too disapparated to the usual apparition spot for Diagon Alley.

The alleyway was dark and dank and yet it seemed to be the loveliest place Sirius had been in years. Freedom. Not truly, not yet, but it was a taste. "We probably should have written a list," Charlie considered as they exited the alleyway.

"Nah, let's buy whatever. My treat," Sirius said with a wink. He looked up at the Leaky in awe. Was he really stood in front of the Leaky? He'd never thought this would happen again. The last time he was here was with James and Remus, and Peter. Sirius almost growled.

"You alright, mate?" Charlie asked and Sirius forced a smile to his face, shrugging it off.

"You say they opened a supermarket?" Sirius questioned and Charlie nodded, directing him through the Leaky to the supermarket which probably opened while Charlie was still at Hogwarts, and Sirius was still in Azkaban.

The supermarket wasn't anywhere near the size of the old supermarket Lily and James shopped at, but it was big enough for their needs. Like a child, Sirius picked up loads and loads of sweets and dumped them into the trolley. Charlie only chuckled at the older man. They then continued to buy healthier foods for their meals. Only when they had a full trolley did they approach the till.

"Ah, go and grab some skimmed milk, would you?" Charlie said with a sigh. "You don't drink anything but," he muttered and Sirius rolled his eyes, walking away from the queue to go and fetch the milk that Bill preferred.

Meandering back to Charlie, Sirius tried to hide his grin. If any of these people in the supermarket knew who he was, there'd be mayhem, chaos. It was quite an odd thought, the power of magic. He wondered if any actual dangerous people were hiding in plain sight.

By the time he got back to the till, Charlie had begun to load the food onto the till. "Brill, cheers," Charlie said when Sirius put the skimmed milk onto the till.

"Are you guys having a party or something?" the till girl teased them as she scanned the food. Charlie was bagging it up into a bag with an undetectable extension charm placed on it. Sirius looked up as Charlie answered. He recognised that voice.

The girl on the till had afro hair, though. Not the sleek black that he remembered. Her eyes, though, shone as brightly as they ever had, as blue as Lily's had been green.

But it couldn't be her. She'd died, surely? She hadn't been seen in years. Her disappearance the day after Harry's first birthday party had led the Marauders to believe that she had been killed. They had looked, of course they had. She was Lily's best friend, but there was no sign of her. Dumbledore had asked his spies for signs and they'd not had any clue.

Eventually, they had given up. Maybe they shouldn't have.

"Zoe," Sirius breathed and she looked up, giving him an odd look.

"How do you know my name?" she hissed at him and Sirius remembered that he was Bill in this situation. Charlie gave Sirius a confused look and Sirius looked around himself, trying to find some reason for his knowing her name.

He sighed. "I can't explain that." She glared at him. "I mean, I can't explain it here. Meet me somewhere?" he pleaded and she scoffed.

"Why the hell would I meet someone I don't know?" Zoe asked him hysterically. Charlie was staring at Sirius in complete and utter befuddlement.

Sirius sighed and thought for a second. How could he prove to her that he was him without saying his name? "You lost your virginity on 6th March 1976," he whispered to her and she drew back, eyes wide. "You didn't even tell your best friend that, did you, Zoe?" Her jaw clenched.

"Meet me in the Leaky at six?" she offered and Sirius shook his head.

"No can do, unfortunately. I'll see you at the Fox and Hound at six," he told her and then began to help Charlie with their food.

"What the fuck was that about?" Charlie asked quietly after they'd left the store. Sirius sighed and told him that he'd explain when they got back to the house.

XXX

Ginny moaned softly as she woke up. She winced as she tried to move. Her foot was throbbing, clearly unhappy with the movements she had made earlier. Ginny blinked her eyes open and lifted an arm slowly to wipe away the sleep.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Harry teased from the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes and then sniffed dramatically.

"Can I smell food?" she asked him hopefully and Harry chuckled.

"Yes. Two mins away," he informed her and she grinned happily. She wondered how long she'd been asleep for and wished that they had a clock so that she could find out. It was indeed about two minutes later, though, that Harry brought her food over to her. It was pasta with chicken covered in some sort of spice. Harry had bought a lot of different herbs and spices when they were at the supermarket, confessing to her that he actually didn't mind cooking.

Harry helped Ginny sit up and she gave him a grateful smile as she began to tuck into the food. "How are you feeling?" he asked her between mouthfuls of his own food.

She gave him what she hoped was a decent smile and said, "sore." Harry jumped up immediately and grabbed her pain medication from the kitchen side. Grateful, Ginny swallowed them almost straight away. While she thought her ankle may be on its way, her ribs were nowhere near and all the exercise she'd done that day was catching up with her.

"Ginny," Harry started when they'd both finished with their meals, "I want to apologise. I was a dick the day of your accident. If I'd not left, then you wouldn't have come after me. If I'd actually spoken to you, or come to you, when I saw you, you wouldn't have run across the road and you wouldn't have been part of the accident," he told her morosely.

Ginny sighed and offered Harry her hand, which he took. She squeezed it. "Harry, this was never going to be easy. Yeah, you were a dick the other day and you really upset me, but this whole situation is difficult and I do not blame you a single bit. I was stupid and I ran in front of the car."

"But Ginny-"

"No, Harry. Let's just forget about it. All I want now is that you can teach me how to survive in the muggle world. I need to be able to fit in and be able to work it on my own," she said passionately. She'd been thinking about this since she'd woken up. Harry nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," he said again.

"I will slap you if you apologise one more time, Potter," Ginny warned and he had the decency to look sheepish.

XXX

"So, this woman, you thought she was dead?" Bill asked Sirius and he nodded with a sigh. "When did she disappear?"

"1st August 1981, the day after Harry's birthday party. She'd turned up to that late as it was and she didn't look very well. I never really thought about it because we were so wrapped up in Harry and his party," Sirius said, looking to the ground.

"And she was your…?" Charlie questioned with raised brows. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"She was my friend. She was Lily's best mate." Charlie and Bill continued to stare at Sirius until he gave in. "My friend who I lost my virginity to on 6th March 1976."

"And after that?"

Sirius shrugged. "We never really spoke about it. A week later, she was going out with this guy, Derrick something or other and our relationship hadn't really changed. I got over it quickly too, before you think I was broken-hearted. We were sixteen and in the middle of a war."

Charlie and Bill accepted that answer. "So, do you think she knew who you were?"

Sirius shook his head. "I've no idea, to be honest. I'd assume so. I never even told James that Zoe was my first and she never told Lily, so I think I was the only one who knew."

"Are you scared?" Charlie asked him and Sirius smiled.

"Of Zoe? Nah, she's a big softie is Zoe," he told them with a laugh.

XXX

"OW!" Sirius shouted as Zoe slapped him. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked her angrily. She huffed and took her seat, having just arrived at the room that Sirius had rented.

"Being a twat after James and Lily died. Why in the name of hell would you go after Peter like that?" she asked him. Sirius harrumphed.

"Zoe, you know what happened! You know that we swapped secret keepers. You were the only other person who knew. Peter betrayed them!" he told her, unable to believe she was blaming him for his actions.

"Yes, you stupid man, and you had a godson to look after!"

Sirius sighed. "I know that, Zoe, but I'd just had to step over my best friend's body to see whether his wife and son were alive. And Hagrid took Harry away from me. Once Harry was out of my arms what was I going to do? What would you have done?" he challenged her. She remained silent. "Speaking of that, what did you do? Where the fuck have you been?" he said, his voice raising.

Zoe looked at her hands, folded on the table. "Sirius, please calm down," she whispered. "It's going to take me a second to tell this story."

"Come on, Zo, you can tell me anything," he pleaded with her. Her lips didn't move. Knowing her as he did, he knew that she was steadying herself. She hadn't changed much really, Sirius considered. Her dark skin and black hair were the same and she still wore her hair in a bun. Her eyes, dark too, had a few more wrinkles around them, however, and her lips weren't painted the shocking shade of red he was used to. She was still short, of course, and her eyes still narrowed the way they always had when she was angry.

"Okay, Sirius. Don't interrupt me, please," she said quietly and Sirius nodded. He would give her that much. "On 9th July 1981, Lucius Malfoy raped me."

Sirius' world shook. He wanted to storm out of that room and beat Malfoy to a pulp, castrate him with a rusty knife and then cut him open and stick his dick where his heart should be. Instead, he continued to stare at Zoe.

"It was the worst experience of my life. I can't explain the pain to you. He raped me, I don't know how many times. I was kept in his manor overnight, I can tell you that much. It was Severus that got me out, Severus Snape," she added unnecessarily. "I don't know why he did it or how really, but he did. He took me to my flat and left me. I sobbed for days on end.

"On Harry's birthday, in the morning, I went to St Mungo's. They confirmed my pregnancy and I knew it was Malfoy's. There'd been no one else for a long time. I was shell shocked. I wanted to run away from everything, from the war, from the dangers, from my rapist. So, I went to Harry's party," she said, her throat catching in a sob, "and I told him I loved him and I told Lily I loved her. I didn't leave a note. I didn't know what to write.

"I went home and bought a plane ticket, to Peru. It was the furthest place I could think of at the time and it sounded so different from here, which was what I wanted. I gave birth to my daughter on James' birthday. Her name is Luisa Lily Angevin and I love her so much that it hurts. I home schooled her. She's fourteen now.

"I never had any intentions of coming back. I wanted to stay away forever, but I found out about Harry. I never got the wizarding news. I didn't want to be a part of it, except to teach Lu. So, I never knew that James and Lily were dead," her throat caught again. "I never knew that Harry had been sent to live with Petunia. I didn't even know Voldemort had been defeated in the first place, never mind come back.

"I worked in a holiday resort and there were a lot of English tourists there, so we got the English muggle news, you know? Anyway, one day there was a paper there that said that a teenager named Harry Potter had killed someone with snake venom and I knew it wasn't true. Not my beautiful baby Harry. So, I packed my bags and Lu packed hers and here we are," she finished.

Sirius stared at her. "I can't believe it. How long have you been here?"

"Only a few days. That was my first shift at the supermarket," she told him.

"I did think you were slow," he teased her and she laughed, wiping the last of her tears from her face.

"Where is he, Sirius? What's happened to our boy?" she pleaded with him and Sirius began to tell her what had happened, what he thought, what Dumbledore thought.

"We're gonna get him back, Zoe, I promise," he swore to her and Zoe nodded.

"How can I help?"

XXX

18th May

"Sirius about?" Tonks asked as she entered the kitchen of the new premises of the Order. It was smaller than Grimmauld Place, but, with no permanent residents except Sirius and Remus, it didn't need to be big really. Remus shook his head. "What? Where is he?" she asked in alarm.

"Moved to some house he's bought with Bill and Charlie," Remus informed her with a shrug. Tonks sat down next to Remus and took hold of his hand.

"What's happened, Remus?" Tonks asked him quietly and he sighed, leaning back against his chair.

"I don't know. Sirius doesn't seem to trust me anymore. He's always sneaking around with Bill and Charlie. I know he wants to find Harry but I just don't understand why I can't help," he said rather morosely.

"Remus, have you told Sirius that you don't agree with what Dumbledore is saying?" Tonks asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I don't want to distance us all from Dumbledore. He needs to still trust us," Remus said and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"No, Remus, come on. You know Harry didn't do it and the more people who tell Dumbledore that, the more he's going to believe it, I hope so anyway. Sirius isn't trusting you because he thinks you're going to take Harry directly to Dumbledore," Tonks told him forcefully.

"I- Dora, Dumbledore has done so much for me-"

"And James and Lily, and Sirius, did more. They were your best friends, so you have to put their son first."

Remus nodded. "You're right. Of course you're right. The next time I see Sirius, I'll apologise and tell him that I want to do everything we can to find Harry, and Ginny."

Tonks nodded with a grin. "Good," she said with a final squeeze of her hand, before pulling her hand away.

Remus clung to it. "You're amazing, you know that?" he told here and she grinned.

"Of course I do," she replied. "You're not bad yourself, Remus," she said quietly. He was staring at her and Tonks wondered whether he'd do it this time. They'd been in the situation so many times before and he'd pulled away rather than kiss her. This time, she wasn't giving him the choice.

She kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

27th May

"Ginny, be careful!" Harry warned as she entered the house. She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. They'd just been to a physiotherapy session, where they'd been astounded at Ginny's fast healing. It had only been a month since Ginny's accident, but the healing was moving very quickly. It had reached the point, in fact, where her cast had been taken off and she'd been told that she could move around as much as her ribs would let her.

Ginny had been quite disappointed by the lack of magical healing in her ribs, because she knew that she and Harry needed to start to blend themselves into the community more, putting themselves out there so that they didn't seem oddly in all the time. She also knew that Harry hated leaving the house without her when he occasionally went to the shop. His face when he returned was enough to know that he was petrified that he'd come back and find her gone.

"Can you help me up the stairs please?" Ginny asked politely and Harry smiled at her. The physiotherapist said it would take a bit longer for her to be able to properly navigate stairs but that soon it would be second nature again. Harry took her hand and led her up the stairs. Ginny hated the way that her heart raced as she felt his hand in hers.

"I was thinking, Gin, if you think you're up for it, we could just walk to the shop and back," Harry suggested as they reached the top of the stairs. "We could grab a few bits for a nice tea tonight, a celebration for getting your cast off."

Ginny smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea," she agreed, letting go of his hand and making her way over to the couch. "Can we have lunch first though?" she suggested, her stomach's growl backing up her question. Harry chuckled and moved towards the kitchen.

XXX

"I need to show you something," Sirius said to Bill and Charlie when he walked in on the two of them just sitting in the living room of their house. He'd been trying to find an opportunity to show them the locket for a while now and here it was. Sirius took the locket from his pocket and placed it on the coffee table.

"What are we looking at here?" Charlie asked with furrowed brows. Bill picked the locket up and examined it.

"Looks like Slytherin's emblem," Bill commented offhandedly and Sirius nodded in agreement. Bill then tried to open it and Sirius shook his head.

"We all tried last summer to open it and it wouldn't budge. We found it in the drawing room, I think. Anyway, we put it into storage with everything else and then, the other day, I was banishing the whole lot and this wouldn't be banished. The bag that it was in and everything else in the bag went and this remained," Sirius explained to them. Bill furrowed his brows and got out his wand.

He cast various spells that Sirius didn't recognise and a dark black cloud emerged from the locket. With another wave of his wand, Bill dispersed it. He was looking at the locket in sort of wonder but also disgust. "What is it?" Charlie asked him.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" Bill asked to Sirius and Charlie's confusion. They both shook their heads. "It's a way to make yourself live eternally. They're created by murder and then a ritual. Essentially, they take part of your soul and store it in an object. I've only come across them once before, but they're a bitch to destroy," Bill said with a sigh.

"Whose horcrux do you think it is?" Sirius asked, but all three men knew really. "Why the hell would Voldemort store a horcrux in my house?"

XXX

"Come on then, Harry," Ginny said rather excitedly. They'd eaten beans on toast for lunch and now they were going to go to the shop. Other than to the hospital, Ginny hadn't left the house in the past few weeks. The pair of them had been inexplicably bored with nothing to do.

"Remember, it's Will and Clara," Harry said, his hand on the handle to the outside door. Ginny nodded and gestured for him to open the door. Harry chuckled and opened it. The two of them stepped outside. It was a beautiful May day, the sun shining and the wind practically non-existent. Perfect for a walk.

The walk to the shop really wasn't long. They chatted a bit, about what food they wanted to buy, about what they wanted to eat that night, but mostly walked in a companionable silence, happy to be quiet in each other's presence.

Before long, the large supermarket came into view. Ginny was sore. She couldn't lie to herself. If she was honest, she was more than sore. Her ribs ached, despite her pain meds. It wasn't far home, though. She could cope.

It was miles to the supermarket through the carpark. Each parking space was another mile, another distance that Ginny could have collapsed in. This was a stupid idea. Why wasn't she sat at home on the couch? Tears welled up in her eyes and she refused to let them fall. It wasn't far. It wasn't far. It wasn't-

"Harry," she cried suddenly as her legs gave way to the pain. Harry gathered her up in his arms, holding her to him protectively.

"Clara, what's wrong?" he asked her quietly and the tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks. He scooped her up in his arms and sat her down on a bench outside of the supermarket.

"My whole body hurts," she sobbed. "Every time I breathe, my ribs ache and even my stupid foot is protesting." Harry looked broken. She knew he was desperate to help her but he didn't know how.

"Come on, I'll carry you home," he told her. Her sobs didn't stop even when they had returned to the house.

XXX

"I think that should be all for today," Dumbledore said as the Order meeting finished. Sirius sighed in relief, happy that it was over. Order meetings had become something of a chore. Tonks had let them know that they were certain that Harry and Ginny were in Edinburgh, having taken the memories of some guards who had chased a young boy with Harry's description. Sirius was petrified that Harry and Ginny would be found.

"Sirius, can we talk?" Remus said quietly as people began to leave the kitchen. Sirius nodded once with a smile to his old friend. "I want to apologise," he said finally. The kitchen was empty save the two of them. "I've not been supportive enough. I wanted to try and bridge the gap between you and Dumbledore, but I realise now that Dumbledore is not the priority here. Harry is and I want you to know that I don't believe that he attacked Umbridge."

"Why didn't you tell me this weeks ago?" Sirius asked without emotion. Remus sighed.

"Like I said, I didn't want you and Dumbledore to become more estranged. You need the Order and I don't know, Sirius, you get so wound up so easily that I thought you might-"

"I was wound up because I thought my best friend didn't believe in our best friend's son!" Sirius shouted.

Remus shook his head. "I know, Sirius, and I'm so sorry. Harry is my priority now. I want to help you find him, to find them."

Sirius looked at the table. "I forgive you," he said softly with a roll of his eyes. "You were only looking out for me, I suppose." Remus nodded. "Are you staying here?" Sirius asked him and Remus nodded. "Bill, Charlie and I bought a house for when Harry and Ginny are back, if you wanted to come and stay with us?" Sirius suggested. Remus' face lit up, agreeing readily.

"Oh, there's something else I have to tell you." Remus' brow furrowed. "Zoe Angevin is alive."

XXX

"Ginny," Harry said soothingly as she cried on her bed. Harry was holding her with his hand rubbing what he hoped were soothing circles on her back. Her cries were making Harry's heart ache, wishing he could do anything for her.

"I'm fed up of being a liability," Ginny said through bursts of tears.

"Ginny," Harry said again, firmly. "You are not a liability. Injury or not, I couldn't have done this without you." He wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. "Ginny, please, I can't stand seeing you like this."

"I can't stand being like this, Harry," she returned and then shook her head. "I hate crying but I hate being incapacitated even more."

"I know, Gin, I know," he whispered, rubbing her arm. She leaned against him and Harry sighed. He hated this. At Hogwarts, she'd have been fixed up already, within a few hours of the accident, not within a few months.

They sat there for a while, not speaking, just taking comfort from one another. It was the loud sound of something dropping upstairs that drew them away from each other.

"What the fuck," Ginny said, eyes wide as she looked up above them. There wasn't anything that should have been able to make that sound. Maybe the bookcase had fallen over? Or maybe there was someone upstairs. "Harry," Ginny started but he shook his head and told her to stay put, before he ran out of the room, his wand out.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted after far too long waiting in her room. Why oh why did she have to get hit by a car? "Harry! What's going on?"

A few moments later, after no reply, Harry finally started descending the stairs. "Will you move a bit quicker?" Ginny shouted impatiently. When he entered her room, he was holding a perfectly round stone.

"It's a stone," Harry said unnecessarily. Ginny rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Have you learned nothing over the years? This is how goblins communicate," she told him and his eyes widened. He passed her the stone and she examined it carefully. Bill had received quite a few of these over the years and, fortunately, she knew what to do with them. "The message is inside the stone, because they don't want muggles finding it. You could hit it as much as you wanted, with magic or with any sort of muggle thing," she said to Harry's amusement, "but you'd never be able to get into it, unless you knew the code."

"The code?" Harry repeated unbelievingly.

"Trust me. Bill's had these loads of times. You have to draw a rune on the stone and it'll crack open. Goblins like runes," she stated simply. Harry shook his head, letting out a deep breath.

"Go on then; do the rune."

Ginny grinned and drew the rune for "open" on the flat side of the rock. As soon as she did, the rock cracked in two. Ginny sent Harry a victorious smile and he smiled back at her. Dragging her eyes from his, Ginny pulled the scroll out of the center of the rock and opened it.

Mister William Joseph Masterson; Miss Clara Jane Didsbury,

This is a formal summons for both recipients to present themselves at Gringotts Bank, Edinburgh, on 1st June 1996 at 11am.

"We have to go to Gringotts," Ginny said, a touch nervously. She'd not been able to make it to the shop, never mind the centre of Edinburgh.

"It'll be okay, Gin. We've got four days. We can build you up to it and, if need be, we'll find a wheelchair," Harry promised her. Ginny huffed. She was not going to need that wheelchair.

XXX

28th May 1996

Bill Weasley was nervous. Was that even the right word? He was petrified. So much had changed in his life over the past few weeks, months, year really, but through it all one thing had remained constant: Fleur.

It hadn't really taken him long to realise he was in love with her. She wasn't just some pretty girl. She was brave and kind and funny and, yes, beautiful. And late. Bill checked his watch once again and then looked towards the door. Charlie, Sirius and Remus had gone to Grimmauld Place for the night so that Bill and Fleur could be on her own.

"Bill?" he heard her shout through the house in her beautiful French accent. Bill sighed with relief. He'd been a bit caught up in where she could've been. "I'm sorry I'm late, mon amour," she said, kissing him lingeringly. Bill shot her what he was sure was a goofy grin. "I got lost in time doing a translation for Paris."

"I'll let you off," he returned, kissing her again and pulling her onto the couch next to him. "I picked up an Indian takeaway that I've been keeping warm," Bill told her, spreading out the food on the coffee table. Fleur made her thanks known by peppering kisses up and down his neck.

Eating took time and Bill tried to hide his nerves. They both ate their curries and afterwards Bill chuckled as he tasted the heat on his girlfriend's tongue. "I need to talk to you," he said quietly and Fleur pulled away from him, her perfect eyebrows furrowed curiously. He couldn't help but smile. "It's nothing bad," he assured her. "It's just that- well, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. When we first started dating, I had this feeling that I'd never had before, like this was something big. And it is. This is amazing and I love you so much," he confessed emotionally. Fleur was staring at him and her eyes were sparkling. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want you to be my wife." Tears began to work their way down Fleur's cheeks and he knew that she knew what was coming next. "Fleur Isabelle Delacour, will you marry me?" he finished softly.

She nodded, almost desperately, crying, "yes!" A smile split Bill's face and he drew his new fiancée to him, his own eyes feeling rather wet. He was really going to marry this girl. He was the luckiest man in the world, he considered as he pulled her closer to kiss her.

XXX

1st June 1996

Harry and Ginny had done quite a bit over the past few days. With Ginny improving, they finally completed their food shop and then, the day after, they'd gone into Edinburgh to go book shopping, looking for something to actually do. It got them used to going out without the cloak on, and calling each other Clara and Will. In fact, they'd gone into town quite a few times, just for short amounts of time. They went for a couple of meals out, which meant that Ginny could be off her feet for long periods.

"Cheers, mate," Harry said as they got off the bus. Ginny repeated what Harry said and, with a smile, she got off the bus, taking Harry's hand. Holding hands was something they had discussed in order to keep up the pretence of a relationship. And, if Harry was honest, it wasn't too much of a chore.

"Okay, so up towards the castle," Ginny said and Harry nodded. They had both hypothesised over what on earth Gringotts wanted, but they'd finally given up. They would find out in a few minutes. It was quarter to eleven. They hadn't wanted to linger about on the street but also obviously didn't want to be late.

Ginny's grip on Harry's hand increased as they ascended the hill towards the entrance. Harry had almost forgotten about the hill. "Shall we try and find a-"

"No," she said definitively. Harry looked over at her and saw that stubborn Weasley steel in her eye. He squeezed her hand.

When they reached the alleyway, they shared a look. Harry knew that no one would look at Ginny and think that she was a Weasley. Her hair had been dyed this pretty honey colour and, with a full fringe, she looked nothing like her old self. She'd also stopped wearing her hair like she'd used to, in a ponytail, and always had it down, using either the straighteners or the curling wand she'd bought from the salon. Her face was also covered in makeup now. She didn't look like the slags that hung out with Dudley's mate, though. It was like the makeup enhanced her face. With different clothes than she'd used to wear too, Ginny was like a completely different person. She was Clara.

"Let's go," Ginny said with a smile. They entered Castle Street.

The street was busier than the last time they'd visited, but still as pretty. There were a few stalls in the courtyard at the end of the street that looked interesting. As though they were there as customers, Harry and Ginny wandered around for ten minutes until they were expected at Gringotts.

"Will," Ginny said, clasping Harry's arm tightly. Harry followed her gaze. She was staring at a copy of the Daily Prophet that was being sold outside the newsagents. Their faces were emblazoned on the front page.

Desperate to read about themselves, the couple forced themselves to stroll over to the newsagents and purchase the paper, as well as a few packets of sweets. He also organised for them to have a Daily Prophet delivery. "Thank you," Harry said as they left. The man on the till repeated the same sentiment. Shoving the paper and sweets in his backpack, Harry promised Ginny that they'd read it when they got home.

Stopping in a few more shops, Harry and Ginny bought some parchment and a couple of quills, as well as a book each from the Flourish and Blotts branch. "Let's head to Gringotts," Ginny said with a smile. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and they headed towards the bank.

However, as they did, Ginny tripped over a cobble stone and fell to the ground. "Ginny!" Harry cried out without thought.

XXX

Betsy Wilkins had worked at the Castle Street salon for as long as she could remember. She'd never attended Hogwarts. Her mother had sent her to the small day school which operated on Castle Street and, as soon as she had graduated, she worked in the salon with her mother and sister. When her mother died, the salon went to Betsy and her sister, Florrie.

She was wandering into work one morning and, as she was about to enter the salon, she watched a young brunette fall to the floor. Never having been one for niceties, Betsy struggled to contain her giggles. What really interested her, however, was the cry of the young man next to her. He shouted "Ginny!"

Betsy tore her eyes from the couple and hastily bustled into the salon. "Florrie!" she shouted to her sister who was sweeping the floor. "You won't believe who I think is outside!"

Before long, Florrie had floo called her husband, Abel. If those little murderers got away, Betsy knew she'd done all she could.

XXX

Frodrick was just as regal as he had been the first time they'd met. Harry and Ginny took seats opposite the head goblin, trying as hard as they could to be unconcerned with what had just happened. They didn't think anyone had noticed Harry's shout, but, even so, they couldn't wait to get home.

"What can we do for you, sir?" Harry asked Frodrick.

"I just wanted to inform you that it is unlikely that your passports will arrive for another month or two, but I have got your birth certificates," he offered. Harry's smile faltered and Ginny knew why. Although they loved their Edinburgh house, they'd wanted to get out of the country since day one. It was safer elsewhere. The birth certificates had their new names on.

"If you did want some ID, you should apply for provisional driving licences," suggested Frodrick. Harry and Ginny nodded, taking the suggestion basically as an order. "I would also like to tell you that you have successfully purchased the properties in York, London and Cornwall and any of them are ready to be used by you," he informed them. Harry and Ginny both smiled. Their safe houses were ready.

Soon afterwards, they left Gringotts and quickly left the street, eager to return home.

XXX

2nd June

"Sirius! Bill! Charlie!" Remus shouted through the house. Swiftly, Remus heard the familiar thunder of Sirius' footsteps. "Where are Bill and Charlie?" he asked.

"Work," Sirius answered quickly. "What's going on?"

Remus grimaced and passed his best friend the Daily Prophet. Watching Sirius scan the front page was painful, but seeing the anguish on his face afterwards after was worse. "They were sighted? But- but- that doesn't look like them!"

"It looks as though they've changed their appearances," Remus said grimly. Sirius nodded distractedly and wandered into the living room, Remus following. "At least we have a better idea of where they are!" Remus tried to enthuse.

It seemed to perk Sirius up slightly. "True. Although it's not like I can do anything about it, can I?" he groused. Remus sighed. Sirius struggled being inside all of the time, even in the new house. He would fly about outside and he had even taken up running, but nothing beat being able to leave the area.

"Why don't you go and see Zoe again?" Remus suggested. "I'm sure she'd want to help us try to find Harry. That's the reason she came home, isn't it?" Sirius nodded, but Remus didn't see any noticeable change in his demeanour. "We're gonna find them, Padfoot, whether it takes us another month or a year," he promised. Sirius sighed and left the room.

XXX

Ginny's hair was a horrible fake blonde and she hated it. "Please, just fix it," Ginny said, playing the part of a demanding bitch rather well she thought. "It's awful. I should never have home dyed!" she told the hairdresser who stood behind her.

The day had been rather a whirlwind. Ginny had awoken from a restless slumber to Harry shaking her. The front page of the Prophet had been a wake up call. They'd been spotted. Harry, deciding that he looked the least obvious of the two of them, had walked to the shop and bought two home hair dyes, a blonde colour and a darkish brown. He and Ginny had both agreed that the lighter brown he'd had didn't look natural because of his eyebrows.

Once they'd done that, they had caught the train to Newcastle, where they were having their hair done again. Harry, being rather happy with the colour that his hair was now, was having it styled so that it was short on the back and sides but long on top. Ginny was having her hair dyed a soft ashy blonde and having it done a bit choppier, with a side fringe. They just needed to look different from the pictures of them on the front of the Prophet.

Also in Newcastle, they had binned every piece of clothing they'd been wearing that day, along with the rucksack. They didn't need anyone recognising a piece of clothing and reporting them to the Aurors.

It was terrifying but it brought home to Ginny just how much it mattered that they call each other Clara and Will. Their names were recognisable and just looking different wasn't enough. This was real life and not some game. People thought they were murderers and, if they were caught, they were getting a one way ticket to Azkaban.

XXX

"What if they're in trouble?" Hermione said, worrying her lip. "Maybe they've not reported it but they've actually caught them." It was late at night and Hermione and Fred were sat on the couch in the common room. Since the night that Fred had found Hermione crying, they had spent a lot of time together.

"Hermione," Fred tried to placate, "they would've reported it. Fudge would be off his head for it! There's no way they wouldn't have. Harry and Ginny are clever. They'll have gotten away," he promised her, wondering whether his words were true. Hermione nodded and leaned against his shoulder. Fred moved his arm to wrap around her shoulder, feeling himself betraying his brother every time he did.

Fred was struggling with the feelings he was having for Hermione. Since he'd met her, he'd considered her to just be his little brother's best friend. He didn't even have the same feelings towards her as he had for Harry, who he considered to be practically his brother. He'd never had any sort of sisterly feelings for Hermione. Maybe he should have, but he hadn't and he was so grateful for that now. It would be a bit screwed up if he'd started fancying someone he'd considered to be his sister.

Fancying her was startling. He'd begun to notice who she really was, behind that bossy exterior. She liked a laugh; she was fiercely loyal. In truth, she didn't really follow all of the rules at Hogwarts and every time she broke one, Fred adored the slight look of guilt on her face. He loved corrupting her.

Fred's main problem wasn't that he wasn't sure he fancied her. He knew he did. It was that he couldn't do anything about it. He was confident that he could woo her. But Ron. His brother had liked Hermione for as long as he could remember, although Ron didn't know it. If Fred went for Hermione, Ron would never forgive him. And family always had to come first. That was how it worked in the Weasley house. Family first, everything else second. And, as Fred had just stated, he didn't consider Hermione family.

What on earth was he going to do? He was sitting there, cuddled up with the girl his brother fancied, with his brother's best friend. He was an awful brother, he considered, as he placed a kiss on Hermione's bushy hair and she looked up at him with a grin.

XXX

3rd June

"Hey, Harry, so I was thinking," Ginny said as she walked into his room that morning. Harry had clearly only just woken up, but Ginny wasn't deterred. "The forms we sent off yesterday, they'll get us the temporary driving licences. So, we may as well learn to drive?" she suggested, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What?" Harry slurred through sleep, not even bothering to sit up. "Yeah, Gin, sounds good." Ginny grinned and flounced back out of the room.

Taking the steps slowly, Ginny marvelled at how her ribs were improving. The steps didn't make her ache or lose her breath so much anymore. She still took them one at a time, and as slowly as she could bear, but it was improvement. And that was all she cared about.

Well, it wasn't all she cared about. Over the past few weeks, Ginny had begun to realise that she cared about Harry far too much and she was trying to make it go away. Her feelings towards Harry were an annoyance. In close quarters like they were, Ginny was struggling to hide it, and she did not want to make things awkward.

They hadn't talked about their kiss. That was from another life, life before running away. The people who had kissed in the Gryffindor common room were completely different people than those who now lived in Edinburgh. Those kids in the common room must have been years younger. Ginny felt about a million years older than she had then.

But there wasn't anything she could do. She'd spent nearly five years of her life trying to convince herself not to like Harry, not to embarrass herself, or him. It had never stopped. It had changed, of course. She wasn't in love with Harry Potter anymore. She was in love with Harry.

She was in love with Harry.

Of course she was. This was love. Wasn't it? Was she too young to be in love? She was only fourteen. Was she only fourteen? She didn't feel it.

Harry wasn't perfect, she knew that. He was deeply flawed and had so many problems but she just didn't care. She loved him for his flaws; she loved him for the way he dealt with his problems. She loved him.

The only problem was that he didn't love her. She'd thought he might, back when she was naive enough to believe a kiss meant love. When he'd been kissing her, she thought that that was it. That was love. But then he'd looked at her in horror and run away, dashing any hope she had.

She had no idea what was going on in Harry's head, but there was no way it was the same thing as was going on in hers. No, she had to concentrate on being his friend. Yes, they were pretending to be together, but they were just friends. She needed to support him as best she could. Anything else could wait until they were free again.


	9. Chapter 9

3rd June 1996

Ginny was engrossed. Muggle history was so much more interesting than goblin wars. Harry had bought her some basic history, geography and science books from the supermarket nearby. He'd explained that they were for children and not to feel badly about that, but Ginny did feel quite stupid. Imagine being fourteen years old and learning from books for children. Even so, Ginny loved it.

She read about kings and queens, about revolutions, about Romans and Vikings and Anglo-Saxons. It was fascinating and she loved it. She wanted more. Geography and science were less interesting, but still necessary for her to learn if she wanted to blend into the muggle world.

As well as the books, Harry was teaching her how to do the things he'd been doing for both of them since they'd arrived at the Edinburgh house - cooking, washing, etc. She was learning to use every piece of electrical equipment in the house. Harry had also bought a car, which was his most exciting lesson for her. He was going to show her what each bit of the car meant, before they learned to drive it. He'd wanted to buy an Aster Martin or something, but he'd realised it would bring to much attention to them. Ginny remembered laughing at his disappointment.

"It's arrived!" Harry called excitedly and Ginny looked up from what she was reading about Mary Queen of Scots. Harry entered her room and, laughing, pulled Ginny up from the bed. Smiling subconsciously, Ginny allowed Harry to drag her from the couch downstairs to the door and outside, where they saw the car parked.

He'd bought a small car in the end, red with four doors and plush seats. Despite the small size and relative inexpense of the car, it was clear that Harry was extremely excited. His face was spread with a wide smile. It had been a while since Ginny had seen Harry looking so truly happy.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said as he signed his fake name on a piece of paper. The delivery man left the area, leaving Ginny a bit unsure how he was getting home. Harry's exuberance as he surveyed the car, however, distracted her. "Clara, it's going to be amazing. We'll both be able to drive, in no time," he promised her. They'd both signed up for a week long driving course and, by the end, they should be on their way to passing their tests.

Ginny found it quite odd that muggles had to pass a test before driving a vehicle, whereas anyone could buy a broom and fly it without any sort of training. The only thing that was monitored was flying carpets, and they weren't even allowed in Britain anymore. It was really quite strange the restrictions they put on themselves.

"So, we're going to learn to drive in this thing?" Ginny asked Harry curiously. He shook his head no.

"We're going to learn to drive in other cars, but this will be our car when we've passed," he explained to her. Ginny furrowed her brow.

"But how will we know how to drive this car?"

"Because they all work the same," Harry said, guiding her back into the house.

"Are you sure? Because when you get a new broom it's like learning to fly all over again," she warned him. He rolled his eyes.

"I promise you, Ginny," he patronised, "and what new brooms have you been getting on?"

She punched him in the arm.

XXX

"Okay, so, I don't get it. Why did this Edward kid make this Jane girl queen when he died?" Ginny questioned that night as they each sat with a book. Harry had nicked one of the books he'd bought for Ginny when she'd started talking about meanders and ox-bow lakes and he'd realised that he knew nothing about what she was talking about.

"He didn't want his catholic sister, Mary, on the throne, I think," Harry told her and Ginny tutted. Harry looked at her in amusement and she shrugged.

"I just think they argued too much about religion. A lot of these things wouldn't have happened if they realised they were worshipping the same god in different ways," Ginny said and Harry chuckled, acknowledging her insight. "How much of this did you learn in primary school?" she queried curiously.

"I dunno, we did, like, the Tudors and the Civil War. We did the Romans, Anglo Saxons and Vikings, but that's about it, I guess. Maybe I could learn some new things," Harry told her and Ginny gave him a beaming smile. "Oh, Gin, we should probably go to bed early tonight, because it's your first driving lesson tomorrow morning at nine," he informed her in passing.

Her ginger head snapped up. "My first driving lesson? Don't you mean our?"

Harry furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No, yours. Yours is at nine and mine is at ten."

"You're not going to be there?" Ginny practically screeched.

"No, Ginny, there's only one driver's seat," he said, slightly worried about her reaction.

"But- but what if I say something wrong?" she stuttered, her drawn on eyebrows drawing together in fear and Harry patted her leg a bit awkwardly.

"If you do, blame it on nerves from the driving lessons," Harry suggested and Ginny shrugged, keeping quiet. "Ginny, it's going to be fine, I promise," he said, a bit emptily. For all he knew, she was going to crash into a cyclist and run over a cat, but she didn't need to hear about those possibilities.

XXX

4th June

Bill and Charlie Weasley apparated to Edinburgh, yet again. Every member of the Order had been going to Edinburgh, whenever they could, so that, one day, they might possibly find Harry and Ginny.

Of course, Sirius wasn't partaking in these trips. With so much auror interest in Edinburgh, it just wasn't safe. Despite understanding this, Sirius was in a horrible mood every time one of them left.

So far, they hadn't found anything. Not a trace. It was incredibly frustrating to say the least. Bill couldn't stop thinking about his little sister, somewhere out there, possibly struggling to survive. The fact that she was with Harry was the only comfort that he had. He knew that Harry would put Ginny first, no matter the consequences. If he was honest, the thought of Harry in danger did not make Bill feel any better than if it were Ginny.

"Let's go grab some food, hmm," Charlie suggested and Bill nodded. Sitting in a restaurant or café was as much of a good activity as walking around aimlessly. Who knew, they might get lucky and see them.

They found a window table in a nice restaurant by the entrance to magical Edinburgh. Ordering a beer each, they settled down and kept their eyes on the road leading to the alleyway entrance. "Do you think Harry and Ginny are together?" Charlie asked curiously. Bill furrowed his brow and rolled out his shoulders. This question had been playing on his mind recently.

"Would you mind if they were?" Bill asked, not taking his eyes off the tourists passing by. In the corner of Bill's eye, Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know. When I was fifteen, being on my own and spending nights with a girl was probably the most amazing thing I could imagine," Charlie admitted honestly. Bill smiled wryly and admitted that he had probably thought the same. "But then, it's Harry."

Bill shook his head. "That poor kid," he muttered. "If we're honest, he probably has no idea what to do with himself around her. Ginny will be all touchy, even in just a friendly way and I think he'll probably just freak out, even if he does have feelings for her." Charlie nodded. "But, you know, I don't think I'd mind them being together."

Charlie grinned. "Neither would I."

Their beers arrived and they each ordered a fish and chips to go with them. "I wish we knew him better," Bill mused and Charlie nodded, taking a long drag of beer. "Fred and George have nothing but good things to say about him and obviously Ron and Ginny."

"We should go and see them," Charlie suggested. Bill turned to him, taking his eyes off the road for just seconds.

"Go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "They probably feel completely out of the loop, have no idea what's going on, and they're the ones that know them best. They might be able to help us," he suggested. Bill nodded in agreement and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Shit," Bill muttered, his eyes suddenly back on Charlie. A great swarm of men and women in black and white uniforms had gathered in the road, all of them heading towards the alleyway. "Out there, those people in police uniform. I think they're aurors."

Bill recognised one of them, the leader, Timothy Mellard, from his year at Hogwarts. His long brown hair was easily distinguishable and his time in service of the Ministry had granted him a nasty red scar across his face. Charlie met eyes with Bill and looked back out at them.

"Why are they here?" his younger brother asked him. Bill shrugged. "Do you think they're here?" he questioned a bit desperately.

"I'm not taking the risk," Bill said, downing his beer and pulling on his leather jacket. "Come on, Charlie."

XXX

"I don't know anything!" a man cried as he was arrested by Mellard. Wands in hand, Bill and Charlie observed the situation. They could hardly step in and impede an arrest, no matter how much they might have wanted to. It would only get them arrested too.

From the looks of things on the street, the aurors were simply there to take people in for questioning. All the workers from the hairdressers were led out and put onto a portkey. Other than that shop, the aurors seemed to be taking from each shop randomly, one or two from each. All in all though, fifty workers must have been taken in. To what end, Bill and Charlie had no idea.

Surely, Harry and Ginny couldn't have been spotted by this many people-

Bill's jaw dropped as he realised what they were doing. They were scaremongering, making sure that everyone was too scared to help Harry or Ginny. Without a doubt, a report on this raid would be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. Similar raids would surely be taking place within the next few weeks.

"Oi!" Bill was interrupted in his thinking by Charlie crying out. Bill tried to grab Charlie's arm but his brother was faster than him, heading over to where an auror was manhandling a young man onto a portkey. Giving up any sense of rationality, Bill charged after him. They'd started now, so they may as well finish.

Charlie hauled the auror off the lad. He couldn't have been more than eighteen, probably fresh out of Hogwarts. He was weedy, too, and there was no chance he had anything to do with any of this. Bill whipped his wand out, placing himself in front of the boy, who had fallen to the floor in shock. Ready to defend him, Charlie and Bill surveyed the aurors who were about to descend on them.

Meeting eye to eye, Bill grinned, realising there was nothing he wouldn't jump into for his brothers. They could at least take a few of the aurors out before being taken out themselves.

XXX

Molly Weasley wasn't delusional. She knew she hadn't done everything perfectly. Her children were her heart and she was protective over them, in a way that most mothers were, of course. However, with them being at the heart of the war, that protectiveness may have come across as over the top.

Bill and Charlie were so fed up of it that they had moved out, again. The first time they'd left, she'd been at peace with it. They were grown up, graduated, with exciting new careers to begin, no matter how scary the prospect was. Then, though, they came back and, for that brief summer before the Triwizard Tournament, all nine of them had been together, along with Harry, and Hermione, of course. This time, they had left, despite still living in the same country and essentially living the same life as her.

Of course, she understood that they wanted their freedom, but surely family was the most important thing? Standing up from the table, Molly sighed. Was it too much to ask for her whole family to be together? Her boys leaving had something to do with Sirius, too, she knew. They were good boys and there was no way they would leave her, unless somebody had convinced them.

Who knew what poison Sirius was dripping in their ears? He was disruptive and disrespectful. Molly certainly did not want her children to become that way, no matter who they thought they were defending.

Making a start on the washing up, Molly thought of her other missing children. Three were at Hogwarts, soon to be returned to her to the summer. Percy, her darling Percy, who had always wanted to help her wash up and clean, well, he was entirely lost to her. One day, maybe, he would return, but, for now, he was so far from what was good and right that she did not know how to bring him back home.

And Ginny. Oh, her most darling daughter. It had been over a month since Sirius et al had seen them in Fort William. They'd been sighted in Edinburgh not too long ago, too, but nothing since. Where on earth was her darling girl? Frustrated didn't even begin to cover how Molly felt. Throughout all of her children's lives, she had told them that they could come to her with anything. Why, now, when Ginny needed her help most, was she not coming to her?

Molly couldn't help but feel slightly bitter towards Harry. She adored Harry; he was as much one of her own as any of the others. Nevertheless, if Ginny was on her own, she would have been straight home. With Harry, Ginny had the means and motivation to continue on. Of course, Molly was grateful to Harry, but all she wanted was her family all together again.

And then there was Harry and was he possessed-

Molly shook herself. She wasn't to even consider that.

When they were together, they would have to work through things, of course. They would have to clear Harry and Ginny's names, and sort out Percy's ideology. After that, Ginny's réputation would have to be cleared up. Marriage would be the only solution. Weeks, possibly months, of traipsing around alone with a young man could only damage Ginny's réputation. Yes, as soon as she was back, Ginny would have to enter into a betrothal contract, before nobody wanted her and she was a societal disgrace.

The Macmillans had a young son. That would be an excellent match-

"Molly!" burst from the door. Molly dropped and smashed the plate she had been scrubbing, turning around to find Kingsley Shacklebolt at the door.

"Kingsley," Molly urged, "what on earth is the matter?"

He looked almost reluctant to speak. Molly grabbed the counter behind her. Was it the Ministry? Had something happened to Arthur? To Percy? Where were Bill and Charlie? Hogwarts? Oh- had Harry and Ginny been caught?

"It's Bill and Charlie," Kingsley said with a tone to his voice that Molly did not like, "they're in Scottish ministry custody."

Molly let out a gasp, clinging onto the surface. "Is- have you told Arthur? Dumbledore?" she asked quietly. Kingsley nodded. "What happened?"

"We're unsure. They were captured in Edinburgh," he admitted to her and Molly took hold of her chest. Her babies.

"Take me to them."

XXX

"I don't know," Bill repeated for what had to be the fiftieth time. Two aurors sat in front of him, both Scottish women who had no patience for Bill's reluctance to answer any questions. They wouldn't give him any information about his brother, or Harry and Ginny, so he had no information to give them.

"Come on, Mister Weasley," the passive-aggressive one said, looking up at him with blue eyes. Fleur's blue eyes flashed in his mind. "You're Ginevra's favourite brother, aren't you? Surely she's told you something, got in contact with you."

Bill's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared. He was being baited, but his temper had never been the best, being a Weasley. Charlie's was worse. He must have struggled in his interrogation.

"Your brother, Percival, he was all too happy to talk to the English aurors," the other one said, flicking through her notes. Bill growled. "He said that, if Ginny was going to contact anyone, it'd be you."

"Well, she hasn't, has she?" Bill snapped. "I know you've been monitoring me."

The blue-eyed one arched an eyebrow. "We also know that you're living under a fidelius charm with a werewolf and your other brother, in there." Bill didn't breathe. Did they know that Sirius was there too? Surely not. He never left. But, if they knew about Remus and Charlie, who knew what they knew? "While you're under the fidelius charm, we don't know what's going on."

Bill snarled at them. "Ginny hasn't contacted me. If she had, surely you know that I would be with her? Why would I be wandering around Edinburgh picking fights?"

"I'm sure your sister and her boyfriend need food and, maybe, they don't want to leave the house themselves, not after they were spotted so recently."

Bill rolled his eyes. Bit of a stretch. "Come on, even you don't believe that," he mocked. "Now, just let me go back to my life. This is ridiculous."

"Your sister, Mister Weasley - "

XXX

"How was it?" burst from Harry's mouth as soon as Ginny reentered the house, wearing the same jeans and t-shirt she had left the house in. She took off her cap and shook her hair out. Smiling, Harry repeated his question.

Ginny sighed. "It was alright. The first hour was mainly just theory and then we were driving around a bit, corners and stuff. He had to put the brakes on a few times, with his pedals, but I think it was okay."

Harry beamed at her. "I'm so glad," he admitted. "I bet you'll take your test before I take mine!" he encouraged her and Ginny gave him a grin. "Did you enjoy it?"

Nodding, she looked away from him. "I did enjoy it, but," she said, pausing. Harry watched her swallow and came to stand beside her, awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder. "I just can't stop thinking about my dad, but it's okay."

"Oh, Ginny," Harry said, unsure how to comfort her. She smiled up at him and put her arms around him, as if encouraging him to hug her. Squeezing her tightly, he dropped a kiss on the top of her honey hair.

"What time's your lesson?" Ginny asked and Harry replied in kind. "We should probably have lunch then," she suggested, just as her stomach growled. Harry chuckled.

"Yes, Ginny, let's have lunch."

XXX

5th June

"Are you excited?" Harry asked Ginny the next morning, as she bopped about in a pretty dress and denim jacket. The green of her dress made Harry long for her old ginger hair. Her new hair was pretty, though, curly and down, covering her neck today.

"You look nice," Ginny complimented and Harry smiled. "You ready to go?" she asked eagerly. Harry nodded and took a step towards the door, before pausing.

"Gin, remember-"

"I remember," she said, putting her hand on his hand. He flinched away from her and watched as the hurt flooded her face. "Harry, it's fine." He nodded, staring down at his hand.

"You want to pay for the bus today?"

"Ooh, what a prospect," Ginny replied sarcastically as she opened the door and waited for Harry to take her hand. He took it and Ginny squeezed it, giving him a small smile. Returning it, Harry began to walk. "Have you ever been to a castle?"

Harry shook his head. "There was a trip to a Welsh castle in year 3, at primary school. That's when you're about seven," he interjected, seeing her confusion. "The Dursleys didn't want to pay for me to go. It was quite expensive," he said with half a shrug, ignoring the pitying look Ginny was probably giving him.

"Well, then," she said with that enthusiasm that was innately Ginny, "it's the first time for both of us!"

It was a few minutes later that Ginny began to giggle and Harry gave her a look, wondering if he had something on his face. "Will! We both forgot something - school!"

A laugh burst from Harry's throat and Ginny grinned at him. How could they have forgotten Hogwarts? Harry was glad that it hadn't just been him, or he would have felt like a right idiot. He was also glad that Ginny had remembered to call Hogwarts school. They'd developed a few code words like that over the past weeks.

"Here we are," Ginny announced excitedly, when the bus stop appeared before them. Checking the timetable, Harry informed her that they only had eight minutes to wait. Perching themselves on the bench inside the bus stop, Ginny took Harry's hand again and Harry lifted it to his mouth to kiss it. She gave him a look that he didn't really know what to do with.

Arriving a few minutes late, the bus took about twenty minutes to get them to Castle Street. The two of them sat, staring out into their city, as they always did on this bus. Every moment of this freedom was precious.

"Come on!" Ginny encouraged as they stepped off the bus. Harry rolled his eyes, hurrying after her and chuckling. She played the part of tourist well. Sometimes, Harry wondered whether or not she was playing a part at all. Sometimes, he wondered if he was.

"Ooh, look, Will!" she cried, pointing up at the castle. Wishing he had a camera to capture the joy on Ginny's face, Harry allowed her to drag him up the hill, going past the alleyway which allowed them entry to Castle Street.

"Clara," Harry stopped her sharply, squeezing her hand hard. Coming from out of the alleyway were Scottish aurors, in the uniform that Ginny had described as slightly different to English aurors. Harry heard Ginny's breath catch, but he squeezed her hand again. "Wonder what's going on there," he said casually and Ginny didn't respond as they continued walking.

Sensing how tense Ginny was, Harry let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, brushing her hair away from her ear. To an onlooker, it would look as though he were a romantic boyfriend. In her ear, Harry whispered, "Clara, we are safe. We have to get used to this." She nodded a bit shakily and Harry didn't let go of her waist as they meandered up to the ticket office.

XXX

The café at Edinburgh Castle was quite something. They'd wandered around about half of the castle, seeing a couple of exhibitions on their way home, and had decided to make a stop at the café. The food was more than what Harry had expected. A café usually implied a cup of tea and a toasted teacake. In front of Harry was a bowl of thick pea and mint soup and, in front of Ginny, a jacket potato topped with chilli con carne.

"This is delicious," Ginny said, very close to finishing her meal. It had taken a while, but Ginny had snapped out of her funk eventually and enjoyed the castle. Her love of history had grown exponentially in the past week or so, as she devoured every book Harry had bought for her on the subject. When Harry had suggested that they leave the house as practise, Ginny had desperately begged to go to Edinburgh Castle. Harry could not say no to her.

"Where did you want to go next?" Harry asked, scanning the map. Ginny hmm'd, her eyes darting from room to room.

"The Royal Scots Museum sounds interesting," Ginny said and Harry agreed. "Do you know much about Scottish royalty?" she inquired and Harry shrugged.

"Mary Stuart was the Queen of Scots at one point, of course," he said and Ginny nodded. Harry had listened to her go on about Mary, Queen of Scots, one dinner last week, after having read about her. "Then, I don't really know. I think it was Mary's son who united England and Scotland."

"Well, then, this should be interesting!"

Harry paid for the meal and took Ginny's hand, leading her off to the museum on the grounds. They showed their tickets and were welcomed into a large room of portraits. Immediately drawn to one of Mary, Queen of Scots, Harry and Ginny started from the left side of the room. An assistant approached and asked them to ask any questions they might have, before allowing them time to wander.

It wasn't busy, so clearly this exhibition wasn't a particularly popular one. Harry rather enjoyed it though. Well, he enjoyed watching Ginny enjoy herself. The paintings were particularly interesting too, if he was honest. All of them were so old that it was difficult to believe they survived without magic.

Harry began to get a headache as they approached the other side of the room. He thought back to what he'd had that day and determined that he had probably not drunk enough water. Although it was only getting worse, he put it out of his mind when Ginny gasped.

In the corner of the room, there was a painting of a woman who Ginny and Harry could only call Rowena Ravenclaw. Ginny gave Harry a sharp look. "Excuse me," Ginny called over to the assistant.

"Yes, miss?" she replied as she approached. She couldn't have been much older than Harry and Ginny, maybe in her early twenties.

"This lady, she doesn't have a name tag," Ginny said, pointing to the bottom of the painting. The assistant, whose own name tag identified her as Anthea, nodded.

"We're not entirely sure of her name. Most historians believe her to be the mother of Malcolm the Second of Scotland, and wife of Kenneth the Second, but she is referred to by numerous names and she has too many different birth dates and places of birth. We just don't have enough evidence," Anthea offered with a helpless shrug.

"What do you know about her?" Harry queried.

"If she is the mother of Malcolm, then she is supposedly from Leinster, in Ireland," Anthea told them, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "In the Prophecy of Berchán, which is a long poem," she said, when she caught sight of Harry and Ginny's looks at the word "prophecy". She probably thought they looked incredulous at the thought of a prophecy being true. "Anyway, in this poem, she calls her son Forranach, which means destroyer.

"Supposedly, she was a witch and a temptress. She fell out with her son and husband and, together, they locked her in a tower. In the dead of night, she broke out and ran off with her lover, Sir Daigle, but not before she cursed her son to only ever be able to conceive girls, so that he would never have an heir," Anthea said, her passion for the subject clearly showing. Harry was slightly incredulous. Had some wizard played a joke, making muggles believe that Rowena Ravenclaw was part of their history? Surely, if Rowena Ravenclaw had been Queen of Scotland, they would know about it?

"What were the names that she was known by?" Ginny asked quietly.

Anthea sighed heavily. "All sorts. Rowan, Gwendolyn, Rhonwen, Helena, Rowena," she listed and Harry and Ginny stood perfectly still. This was madness.

"Thank you for your help," Ginny said politely.

Remaining in the museum for a few lingering moments, Harry and Ginny didn't speak a word until they left. "Well, then," Ginny said, bursting out in laughter. "It really speaks to our kind's arrogance, doesn't it? That we don't know about any of this?" she whispered to him. Harry furrowed his brow. She waved her hand. "Let's talk about it later."

XXX

"Mister Weasley, you are looking worse for wear," the head of the auror office stated as he wandered into Charlie's interrogation room. Charlie glowered at him, not particularly in need of the reminder of the state of him. Last night, as he had been about to fall asleep on one of the beds in the mixed men's holding cells, three men had held Charlie down as another took his time beating him within an inch of his life.

A healer had come in to fix any life-threatening damage.

Charlie was not in the best of moods, to say the least.

"To what do I owe the honour, Mister Scrimgeour?" Charlie asked, holding the bruises on his ribs as he sat up straighter.

"You and your brother were messing with my aurors, Weasley," Scrimgeour said, straight to the chase.

Charlie bobbed his head from side to side, as if weighing up Scrimgeour's statement. "I mean, if they're Scottish aurors, aren't they technically someone else's aurors?"

"No, Weasley, technically they are under my jurisdiction," Scrimgeour growled. Charlie nodded, well aware that his cheek probably wasn't helping him, but he wasn't about to bow and scrape to a man who had resorted to scaremongering to get what he wanted. "Now, why were you in Edinburgh?"

"Fancied a day out," Charlie replied. Letting Scrimgeour know that Tonks had given them the information could be very dangerous indeed. She could lose her job.

"Don't play with me, Weasley."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do? Torture it out of me? I wouldn't put it past Fudge's government," Charlie sneered. Scrimgeour went red and pulled a bottle of clear water. Charlie knew exactly what it was, but decided to play dumb. "Ah, brill, I've been desperate for a drink." Scrimgeour chuckled.

"You know what this is, Weasley?"

"If I do, can I have ten points for Gryffindor?" Charlie asked with a smirk. Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes and then nodded at the two aurors next to the door. Within seconds, they were holding Charlie's head back, while Charlie fought to keep his mouth closed. A spell fixed that problem for them and the potion was forced down Charlie's throat.

"Mister Weasley, why were you in Edinburgh?" Scrimgeour asked again.

Charlie didn't have any control over his muscles as he replied, "to look for my sister and Harry Potter."

"And why would you think they were in Edinburgh?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"Nymphadora Tonks gave me the information."

Scrimgeour didn't react. Charlie wondered if he already suspected as such. "Were you ordered to go to Edinburgh?"

"No."

"Were you ordered not to go to Edinburgh?" Scrimgeour asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"By who?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"And what is your association with Albus Dumbledore?"

"I volunteer for his resistance group against Voldemort."

"And what is the name of this group?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

Scrimgeour smirked and stood up. "Thank you very much, Mister Weasley. Your brother had already told me such, but it's nice to have things confirmed. Tra for now," the auror said, leaving the dark room with a wink to Charlie. As the veritaserum wore off, Charlie felt his eyes prick with tears. What had he and Bill done?

XXX

"And the name of every member," the auror ordered, putting the veritaquill and paper in front of Bill Weasley. Bill hated himself. The quill twitched and fell into Bill's hand. Just like when he was under the potion, his muscles moved not of their own volition. The magic made him give up the information.

Bill wondered why Voldemort resorted to torture when this was a much easier option.

A long list was soon written on the parchment, many of Bill's family included. When, finally, every member was named, the quill dropped from Bill's hand and his mind was clear again.

"Thanks very much, Weasley," the auror that Bill didn't recognise spat at him, standing up from the desk and leaving him.

When the two other aurors grabbed hold of Bill's arms, he didn't even feel it, all too aware that he had just sold out the entire order - including his parents and his fiancée.

XXX

"Tea's on," Harry said quietly, entering Ginny's room, where she was sat with a book that they'd bought today in her hands. She looked up and gave him a smile. He sat down next to her, on her bed. "How's your book?" he asked and Ginny began to talk animatedly.

She was incredible, he realised. The fact that she could just distract herself from reality so easily, it was admirable. He wished so badly that he could. Instead, he would just sit and mope around. She balanced him out perfectly.

"What?" Ginny said, self-consciously. Clearly, Harry had been staring at her too intensely.

Feeling his face burn crimson, Harry said, "nothing. Nothing. I- just- you're incredible." Ginny's face lit up with a smile unlike any of her others. She reached across and took his hand, squeezing it in thanks.

"So, Madam Ravenclaw," Ginny said with a giggle and a waggle of her eyebrows. Harry chuckled, leaning back against the bed board. "Surprised?"

"Inexplicably," Harry replied. Ginny laughed and Harry shot her a smile. "It's insane though, isn't it? How don't we know that she was a queen?"

"Maybe, I don't know, maybe she never told any of her wizarding friends?"

"Sir Daigle, what do you think happened to him?"

Ginny shrugged helplessly. "Maybe she married him? I wonder when she decided to use Ravenclaw, and when she had Helena."

"Helena?" Harry repeated.

"Ravenclaw's daughter. She died tragically, but I don't know any more than that. She's in wizarding history books, though, so I doubt she came from that first marriage to the Scottish king," Ginny said. Harry pursed his lips.

"Maybe we should go on another adventure, tomorrow," he suggested. "We should go to Castle Street!"

Ginny scoffed. "Come on, Harry, don't be silly. We can't go there."

"But don't you want to find out more?" Harry pleaded and Ginny laughed, nodding.

"Why don't we head down to York, for a few days, at least?" she suggested. "There's a small wizarding community there, so we should be able to find a decent wizarding bookshop. And it would be a good opportunity to see our house," she cajoled. Harry chuckled and agreed.

"Let's head to the train station, tomorrow. It can't hurt to get out of Edinburgh for a few days, either, with all the auror interest."

XXX

6th June

"Sirius!" Remus positively screamed throughout their little farmhouse. It didn't take long to find Sirius, with a bottle of whiskey, his head down on the table. Steady snores filled the room. Remus scoffed.

"Sirius!" Remus repeated, waving his wand and magicking the sound of a symbol. Sirius awoke with a splutter and a fair few curse words. "Sirius!" Remus said again.

"What?" Sirius demanded. "What, Remus?"

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius, who had the decency to look ashamed. Sirius had been in an awful mood ever since Bill and Charlie had been arrested and pretty much no information had come to light.

Remus held up the newspaper article. The words emblazoned upon the front of it were "SIRIUS BLACK TO BE GRANTED A TRIAL".


	10. Chapter 10

6th June

"Mister Shacklebolt," Tonks heard from her desk. She didn't dare look around to confirm that it was armed aurors at Kingsley's desk. It was only when she had got to work that morning that she had seen the paper, informing them that Sirius was to be granted a trial, based on new information that he was working for the side of good.

Since then, the office doors had been guarded and no one had been allowed to leave, not even for lunch. If Kingsley was gone, Tonks thought, as she watched them escort Kingsley away, she would be next. Shooting off a warning patronus to Remus, Tonks was ready when the aurors noticed.

She'd be spending the foreseeable in the holding cells.

XXX

Ginny sighed contentedly, leaning against Harry and playing the part of a girl on a romantic getaway with her boyfriend. Harry kissed the top of her head.

Opposite them sat another couple, quite a bit older than them. The man was reading the paper and what looked to be his wife was reading a book. Harry didn't look at them for too long, not wanting to attract attention. Harry's eyes turned back to the girl who was leaning on him and his lips twitched upwards.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Ginny muttered quietly and Harry agreed, looking up and around them once more. Something was off, he could almost sense it.

"What on earth? Henry, look!" the woman opposite them cried out, pointing out of the window, as the train began to chug along. Harry looked out and saw what the woman saw - dementors had descended onto the station of Edinburgh and were sucking souls.

Harry squeezed Ginny's arm desperately and saw that she too was watching the dementors. The train was not yet out of the station and Harry could feel the horrible effect of the dementors. "Clara," he stated firmly, grasping her hand. She was grasping his too, burying her face into his shoulder. Harry knew she could feel it too, hear the voices in her head.

Harry's stomach lurched when he saw three people, two men and an elderly woman, collapse to the ground, souls having left their bodies. There must have been forty dementors across the platforms. Harry felt tears prick at his eyes. He and Ginny could do nothing. The train had finally chugged past the platform and the station would soon be out of sight.

Those dementors were there for them, Harry was sure of it. The ministry was searching for them so intensely that they had sent dementors - or was it Voldemort? Either way, Harry and Ginny would have to consider their return to Edinburgh very carefully.

XXX

The train to York wasn't too long, really, and they'd both brought reading material. It was good practise, the train journey, for acting inconspicuous enough to be ignored, for not looking around suspiciously. Essentially, they could see if they were recognisable when they were around people for an extended period of time, not just when walking past them in the street.

Upon disembarking the train in York, they found that their experiment worked: nobody had noticed them. Of course, with different hair and different eye colours, it was unlikely, but it was always nice to be proved right.

Harry's hand had not left Ginny's since they had seen the dementors. The muggles on the train surrounding them would not have seen the unearthly black creatures, just their effects. Ginny could not decide what was more petrifying. Having turned away and buried her head into Harry's shoulder, Ginny did not know the full extent of the dementors' actions. She was sure Harry knew more. Either way, those people had been hurt because of the ministry's hunt for Harry and Ginny.

"Come on, darling," Ginny said with a smile up at the significantly taller Harry. Purchasing a map and a coffee at the station, the "couple" began their adventure to find their flat in the centre of York, trying to put the dementors out of their mind.

XXX

Tonks' patronus had been too late to save Remus, who had been in Diagon Alley when the aurors had found him. Handcuffed and stripped of his wand, three aurors Remus did not recognise portkeyed him to the holding cells in the ministry. "This way, beast," one of them growled in his ear when they arrived.

"Remus!" he heard from his right. Kingsley was recognisable immediately. They shared a grim look. Along the row, Remus passed Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance. He lost count of the auror members he saw. There were many not there, too, but these were the most well known members.

Finally, at the end, Remus saw Tonks, who was in the cell opposite him. Their eyes met and he saw her face fall. She had tried to save him and it hadn't worked. He gave her as much of a smile as he could muster, more than he would've been able to do for anybody else.

Remus sunk onto the stiff mattress that was to be his bed and sighed. He knew that he had done nothing wrong, morally. He was trying to fight evil, but bureaucracy always got in the way of morality. Head in his hands, Remus tried to focus on Sirius. Maybe this would all work out well and Sirius would be exonerated.

Hope was all they had now. Looking at Tonks once again, Remus wondered if she had any left.

XXX

"Well, this is pretty," Ginny commented to Harry as they wandered down Walmgate, where their flat was located. On their way, they had passed through the Shambles. It was a very busy street and possibly the most interesting one that Ginny had ever seen. Harry had agreed with her, although she knew that, like her, he was thinking of Diagon Alley.

Down the Shambles, they had seen at least seven different wizarding shops that would be of use to them. Feeling successful, they had carried on, looking to all the world a pair of tourists, exploring the old Viking city.

Walmgate had been easy to find and their flat, too, was not difficult to locate. They ascended the stairs and let themselves into the flat, using the key that Gringotts had provided them with. Of course, upon entering, they were immediately met by an empty flat, white walls and wooden floors. They had a basic kitchen and bathroom, but like their house in Edinburgh, no other furniture had been afforded to them.

"The view is pretty," Ginny commented, looking out of the window of their open-plan living room/kitchen. Harry smiled at her.

"We should split up getting the furniture," Harry suggested and Ginny looked at her, eyes wide like a rabbit looking into headlights. Harry chuckled and placed a hand on her arm. "It'll be fine. It would look suspicious if we, a pair of supposed nineteen year olds, went out and bought a load of furniture. If we do it separately, though," Harry continued with a shrug. Ginny nodded shakily. It was a good point.

"Okay," she agreed and Harry squeezed her hand. "Let's go now and meet back here in two hours?" she suggested. Harry left a few minutes later, leaving Ginny to wait ten minutes or so before exploring York.

It was a funny feeling, locking the door to their flat on her own. There had been few times over the past few weeks that she had been without Harry. It was not a comforting feeling to be on her own. Sick to the stomach, Ginny exited onto the street.

York was booming with tourists and Ginny blended in easily, wearing a baseball cap she had purchased in Edinburgh. She walked for a while, to a street past the Shambles where she had spotted a furniture shop on their way from the station. It was not easy to find. In York, all the streets looked the same.

Eventually, though, Ginny found it. Quaint and far enough away from the centre to be relatively quiet, the shop sold a variety of furniture. A discussion with Harry before they had left charged Ginny with purchasing a bed and a table, while he purchased a second bed and a sofa, ideally from different shops.

Ginny's hand shook as she approached the sales assistant. "Excuse me, ma'am, would you be able to help me in choosing a table?" she asked nervously. The sales assistant looked about ten years older than Ginny and Ginny knew that the look she gave her was one of curiosity at Ginny's age. Smiling with what she hoped looked to be ease, Ginny explained that her mother was bedridden and had given Ginny the money to purchase the family a new table.

With a sympathetic look, she accepted the story. Ginny struggled to contain her sigh. The next twenty minutes were terrifying for Ginny. She was constantly on edge, waiting for the sales assistant to figure out who she was, where she recognised her from. Ginny's eyes were on the door as often as they could be, ensuring that she had enough time to run, should the sales assistant begin to question her story.

Together, they chose a table which Ginny was happy with, and the assistant even found a table cloth and placemats that Ginny was happy to accept. Realising that the flat obviously had no crockery, Ginny spotted an attractive set and quickly grabbed it, giving the assistant an appeasing smile.

The total price wasn't too high, although Ginny's grasp of muggle money wasn't fantastic. Ginny organised for the table to be delivered that afternoon, while she kept the smaller items she had bought. Wandering back to the flat to put them away, Ginny stopped at a pretty market stall by the Shambles and bought two pretty glasses and some coasters. Her panic from earlier had not quite abated but she was learning to manage it.

Peckish, Ginny nipped into a little café to buy a sausage roll which she snacked on while she found her way back to Walmgate. It was easy to allow herself entry to the flat and she got inside, depositing her purchases onto the kitchen surface. A shaky breath came from her mouth and she laid a hand on her stomach, pleading her body to return to normality.

Ginny had to shake herself. Just once more and then she could stay in the flat all night, she assured herself. She began to walk down the steps, her feet falling unevenly. She was forcing long, deep breaths to clear off the tears behind her eyes. What on earth was wrong with her? She shook her head wildly, trying to clear it. It didn't work.

By the time Ginny reached the bottom step, she was sobbing.

XXX

When Harry returned to the flat around two hours after he had left, he did not expect to find Ginny, mascara-stained tear marks down her cheeks, leaning against the wall on the bottom step. "Gin," he said urgently and she looked up, her eyes flat. "Oh, Gin, what happened?"

Tears welled in her eyes and he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her carefully. "I just panicked," she confessed, leaning into his touch. Harry gave her a soft smile. "Harry, I can't do this. I can't do it!"

"You can, Gin. Look how far we've come!" he encouraged her and she shook her head vehemently.

"Harry, I can't even go shopping on my own without panicking - I - I - how am I going to cope with this?"

"But, Ginny, you have been coping. All this time, you've been doing so well."

Sobbing at this point, she shook her head again, burying her face into Harry's chest. Without a clue of how to comfort her, Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter and pressed a kiss to her head, promising that everything was going to be fine.

XXX

"What do you think happened?" Tonks asked Remus across the cells, having watched Arthur and Molly Weasley dragged into the cells just minutes previously. Remus shrugged helplessly.

"Someone must have ratted us out," he muttered.

"I've not seen Snape yet," Tonks said offhandedly and Remus gave her an amused look. Sirius had poisoned Tonks about Snape and, while Remus felt similarly if he was honest, he trusted Dumbledore and, therefore, Snape.

"It's entirely possible someone was taken and forced," Remus noted. Tonks gave him an assessing look and inclined her head.

"I suppose veritaserum works pretty well." Remus mmhmm'd and Tonks gave him a smile, encouraging the hairs on Remus' arms to stand up.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while, Remus wishing that Tonks could be right next to him, rather than separated by bars. The wistful look on her face almost convinced Remus that that was what she wanted as well. "Do you think he's fighting for us?" Tonks whispered and Remus gave her an inquisitive look. "Dumbledore," she said exasperatedly and Remus gave her an incredulous look. She could have meant Sirius or Harry, or anyone really.

"Of course he is," Remus said assuredly. "We won't be here for long, Tonks." She gave him a look that he wasn't too sure on. It wasn't confident, to say the least.

XXX

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny were huddled on the sofa that had arrived not long after Harry. It was pretty and Ginny liked it, probably far more than Harry did. They had been sat in the same position for a long while, Ginny tucked into Harry's arms and in utter silence. It had been everything Ginny had needed.

Of course, it was far too late to go out and by a bed for Ginny now, but she would make do with the couch for one night. It was hardly the worst thing in the world, although Harry's bed, all new and fresh, looked very very tempting.

While she was thinking of ways to dupe Harry into letting her have his bed, Harry whispered, "shall we go and get food?" Ginny nodded, although she did not move. "I was thinking we could have a takeaway."

Smile unfurling onto her face, Ginny agreed merrily. "Indian?" she suggested and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I saw one down the road. I'll go and order it," Harry said, stroking her hair as he stood up, shifting her from her comfortable position.

As he was about to leave, only in a t-shirt and jeans due to the warm weather, Ginny called his name and he turned to her, with a smile. Ginny felt her stomach flip. "Thank you for today," she said earnestly.

Harry blushed and smiled again, before dashing out of the door. Ginny grinned and stood to grab her book from her bag. Harry would be a while.

XXX

7th June

The moment that Percy Weasley found out that two of his brothers and his parents were in prison was one of the most defining of his life. Everything that had happened over the past year was blown away by his sudden, desperate need to see them and help them.

Helping them, though, would be more difficult if he was suspected of being an Order member. Thus, he would have to be discrete. So, he couldn't visit them in prison, not immediately anyway. But there were others that he could see - if not visit. Percy was sure that the Ministry was tracking his brothers' owls, so he messaged Angelina Johnson instead, asking her for the next Hogsmeade date and could he meet his brothers in the Hog's Head?

Percy sent the owl from Hogsmeade, ensuring that his location was marked on the letter. Angelina's owl returned within half an hour, with three words: "on our way".

The Hog's Head was a disreputable place and Percy wasn't the biggest fan of it or its owner, but he knew none of that stopped his brothers. He was unsure of who would come, whether it would be just the twins, or maybe they'd bring Ron, and maybe Hermione. He knew they'd take a while, so he purchased an orange juice from Aberforth and settled down.

XXX

Percy's owl had torn Fred apart. He wasn't sure whether or not they could trust him - who knew if he was leading them into a trap? In the end, George had decided for them: they would go and take back up. So, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Angelina headed towards the Room of Requirement. Fred and George had discovered earlier in the year that the room would let them out wherever they wanted in Hogwarts, meaning there was far less sneaking around to be done.

The Gregory the Smarmy passage was Fred and George's choice of how to get out of Hogwarts, as it led to an alcove by the mountain range on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was by far the safest way to access Hogsmeade without a shopowner thinking you were stealing when you were caught behind their shop front. Of course, the only problem was that Filch knew about it and sometimes patrolled it.

Fred commanded the room to open an exit in front of the statue of Gregory. Then, he ordered it to turn the door into a one-way window, in which they could see what was going on outside, but nobody could see in. Being that it was the middle of the day, there were some students milling around, wandering, but Fred and George saw that off quickly. They opened an exit further along the corridor, and set off a firework.

It worked perfectly and the five of them crept behind the statue, George leading the way. Angelina and George were holding hands and seeing it made Fred glance at Hermione's hands. What he would give to be with her like Angelina and George. One look at Ron, however, reminded Fred of his responsibilities to his brother. Containing his sigh, Fred closed the statue behind them, before encouraging them to move quickly, in case any student saw them and was to report them to Filch.

It was a relatively long walk, about an hour all in all, but they did eventually find their way out and Fred smirked to hear Hermione marvelling of the founders' cleverness. "We have to be conspicuous," Hermione reminded them. George snorted and Fred found himself wanting to tell his brother to be more respectful of Hermione.

"Abe's pub is just down this road, Hermione," George said and Hermione rolled her eyes, repeating her earlier statement.

"Hermione is right, George," Fred told his brother, who rolled his eyes again. "George, we don't know why Percy is here. We could be walking into a trap." George finally agreed and the five of them agreed to split up, George and Angelina first wandering to the Hog's Head, then Fred, Hermione and Ron.

The three of them hid in the trees at the bottom of the mountains for ten minutes, before they knew that George and Angelina would have arrived at Hog's Head. If something had gone wrong, Angelina had promised to send sparks into the air. George had assured them that nothing would go wrong. Fred rather thought that George placed too much trust in Percy.

Like George had said, the walk to the Hog's Head was a simple one, unencumbered by many public spaces. The Hog's Head was in the dodgy part of town, to say the least, but that just meant that there were fewer people around to see - and those that did were unlikely to report them.

When they finally entered the Hog's Head, Fred found Percy, George and Angelina sat at a table, Angelina attempted to make conversation. Fred, Ron and Hermione dragged chairs to sit with them and Percy sighed, in what seemed to be relief. This only made Fred all the more intrigued.

"Thank you so much for coming," Percy began and none of them replied. "I sent my owl to Angelina because I didn't want it to be checked. The Ministry would be suspicious if they knew about this," he admitted to them. Fred furrowed his brows. "I- I want to apologise for not putting our family first." When Ron looked to interrupt, Fred laid his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I've made so many stupid errors and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I have done to Mum and Dad, never mind the rest of you."

"I hope, in time, that you will be able to forgive me. Hopefully, I will be able to earn your trust again one day." Fred didn't know what to think. He hadn't known what to expect, but he'd been waiting for his brother to apologise since this whole thing had begun.

"However," he continued, "something has happened and there is a reason for my being here." The tone in Percy's voice told Fred that something had gone wrong, someone was in trouble.

"What?" Ron demanded harshly. Hermione lay a hand on Ron's shoulder and Fred felt something burst inside him. It was all he could do not to scream.

"Mum, Dad, Bill and Charlie are being held in the ministry holding cells," Percy stated simply and Fred felt his heart fall out of his chest. He grabbed Hermione's hand without even thinking about it. "The rest of what the Ministry assumes is the Order is with them."

"What- what happened?" George asked croakily. Fred noticed that George was clinging to his girlfriend's hand and he finally noticed that he was doing the same to Hermione. Fred tried to let go of her but she held firm and Fred might have loved her for that.

Percy shrugged a bit helplessly. "Bill and Charlie were taken in first. They were taken from Edinburgh. That's where the Ministry think Ginny and Harry are," he informed them. Fred froze at this new information, wondering when his parents had been planning on updating them on their brother and sister. "I think Bill and Charlie must have been put under veritaserum to confess their work with the Order and to inform them of everyone else who works with the Order."

George and Ron both cursed and even Hermione didn't tell them off. She had this intense look on her face and Fred loved that she loved his family. "Remus Lupin was also taken in," Percy informed them and Fred sighed. "Apparently Sirius Black was working for them too." Fred smirked and told Percy about their summer. Percy was flabbergasted and even joked that he had missed out on the fun. Fred, although he and Percy had never been close, was incredibly grateful that, even though it meant his family was incarcerated, this situation meant that his brother was returned to them.

"What's the plan then, Percy?" Hermione asked and Fred was grateful for her, too.

Percy cleared his throat and pushed his little glasses up his face. Fred almost grinned. "I'm going to wait a few days before I visit them. The Ministry are watching me now more than ever and I fear that I will be accused of being an Order member, in which case I can be no use to them."

"Smart," Ron said with a nod. "I'd visit Bill and Charlie if I were you," he added, ever the strategist. Percy asked fro an explanation, which Ron supplied, "everyone knows you've fallen out with Dad and, therefore, Mum, but nobody knows finite details of your relationships with Bill and Charlie, so you should go and see them."

Percy nodded contemplatively. "Good plan. I'll go and see them in two days and hopefully I'll have more information then."

"We should probably go back to the castle," Ron said, slightly awkwardly. He glanced at Hermione and Fred's clasped hands and the two jumped apart, George, Percy and Angelina shooting them awkward looks.

"Percy," Fred said suddenly as they began to leave, "I'm really glad you've come back." Percy's smile was blinding.

XXX

"We can wait another day," Harry assured Ginny as she put on her sunglasses. She looked stunning, with red lips and a white crop top with a denim skirt. Ginny rolled her eyes, pulling her hi-tops from the pile by the door.

"Put your trainers on, Will," she said pointedly and he gave her a barely-there smile.

"You look fantastic," Harry told her, taking her hand, ready for another day of being her boyfriend. She gave him a beaming smile.

Confirming that they were heading to the Shambles first, Ginny led them out to Walmgate. There, yet again, they were surrounded by tourists. Harry noticed, as they headed up towards central York, that Ginny was getting admiring looks from men all around them. Through his sunglasses, he glared at them. Of course, he should be glad that they thought she was older than she was, but it wasn't any less annoying.

The Shambles wasn't a far walk and it was there that they entered the first of the bookshops they had seen yesterday. It was different to Flourish and Blotts, not a chain like that. This was quite clearly an independent bookshop, with towers of books everywhere. It had a magical feel that Harry associated generally with Hogwarts. The old man who was sat at the till gave them a smile and a cheery hello. They introduced themselves as Clara and Will and he nodded happily. They told him they were studying for Masters in History of Magic and asked whether he had any books about Rowena Ravenclaw.

The little old man led them to a whole section about the founders and Harry and Ginny went crazy, buying as many books about each of the founders as they could find, and not the official biographies. They bought books that looked obscure, that mentioned muggles, that were the sole copy in the store. Then, when they had accumulated at least a hundred pounds in books, they kept browsing the whole history section.

When they left, they were laughing at how much money they had spent, and how many books they now had. "How are we gonna get all of these back?" Harry laughed and Ginny laughed even harder.

The two of them, each holding two bags each of books, found a nice little muggle café. They ordered a coffee each and then browsed the sandwich menu. "We should have a look at some new storage," Ginny suggested and Harry nodded in agreement, taking her hand from across the table and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Ginny gave him a look that he didn't know what to do with, but he thought it was good.

After discussing some other stops that they should make, they agreed that they should first nip back to the flat and put down their books. Their lunch was over quickly and they walked back to their flat. For the first time, on the way into the flat, they bumped into the people who lived in the flat next to them.

"Hello!" the woman said in surprise. "Oh, are you the ones who have just moved in next door?"

She was enthusiastic and Harry wasn't sure how he felt about it. "Yes," Harry replied with an easy smile. "My parents bought it as a second home," he gave them as an explanation. They accepted it immediately. The excuse was one that Harry had thought up on the way to York.

"How long have you been here?" the woman asked again. "Oh! What are your names?"

"Will and Clara," Harry supplied and Ginny smiled next to him.

"And are you two together?" The man who stood next to the woman rolled his eyes at his partner.

Ginny smiled up at Harry and nodded. "We've been together for about six months."

"Ooh, how exciting! I'm surprised we've not heard you through the walls," she said, nudging her partner who laughed slightly. Ginny and Harry both stood agape. "Just joking, sweeties. We'll see you soon!" she said as her partner finally dragged her out of the stairwell.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry and Ginny burst out in laughter, running up the stairs as they did. Their neighbours were certainly something.

XXX

"So, Hermione."

Fred heard the insinuating tone in his brother's voice before he turned to look at him and find him waggling his eyebrows. "What, George?" Fred said with a sigh.

"Alright," his twin said, putting his hands up. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I just want to know who my brother fancies."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yes, I fancy Hermione." This surprised George, clearly, because his eyebrows shot right up. "Yes, I know that Ron also fancies Hermione," Fred muttered.

"What are you going to do?"

Fred shrugged, opening a book that was close to him. "I don't know, George. I really like her. We really get on. She's amazing."

"You're gushing," George said with a smirk gracing his face. "Ron hasn't made a move, Fred, so you can do what you want."

"But," Fred started, ready to tell his brother his deepest fear, "what if she doesn't like me?"

George snorted. "Come on, Freddie. She was holding your hand as much as you were holding yours yesterday. Just find out and then you'll know what you need to do to get her," he joked. Fred laughed.

"Cheers, Georgie."

"Always, Fred, darling," George finished with a wink. "I'm going to meet Angie. I'll see you later."

Fred nodded distractedly. "See you later," he echoed.

Now, what to do about Hermione?

XXX

Sirius Black had no idea what was going on. Bill, Charlie and Remus had not been home, Bill and Charlie for days. He was petrified that they were currently playing victim to Death Eater torture. Finally, Sirius had to do something. He'd been sat inside waiting like a mother hen for hours. He had to get outside.

So, he apparated. He'd done this so many times. The first time he'd apparated to the general area and then found her flat, before apparating away. He didn't know if his presence would be welcome, especially when she had a child at home. Nervously clenching his hands together, Sirius steeled himself. He had to do this, to help his friends.

He knocked.

When Zoe answered, she looked surprised, but he dared to hope not unpleasantly so. "Sirius," she greeted. "Should you be risking being out in the open like this?"

"Well, if you let me in, I won't be out in the open, will I?" Sirius said cheekily and Zoe rolled her eyes, ushering him inside. There was a child, who could only be Luisa, sat at the table eating a sandwich. She was only slightly younger than Harry but she seemed years so, her eyes lighting in a more youthful way than Sirius had ever seen his godson's. "Is this Luisa?"

Zoe inclined her head and gave him a smile, as if allowing him to introduce himself. "Hi, Luisa," Sirius said, trying not to look like a convicted criminal. Luisa looked up and gave him a look up and down.

"Are you dating my mama?" Luisa asked, her accent tinged very much by her Peruvian upbringing. Sirius spluttered. "Are you the reason we came back?" Luisa then demanded to know, and Sirius realised that Zoe had not explained Harry to her daughter, not properly at least.

"Erm, no to both of those questions," Sirius said. "I'm Sirius. I went to school with your mama." Luisa looked slightly interested, although Sirius thought she might have been trying to hide it.

"With Aunt Lily too?"

Sirius nodded. "And James."

"Their son," Luisa continued, "you're looking for him, right?" Sirius reevaluated his previous conclusion, perhaps Luisa knew more about Harry than he thought she did.

"Yes, we're trying to."

"And you wanted my mum to come back and help?"

Sirius floundered. He hadn't known Zoe was alive, but he wasn't going to tell her daughter that. Thankfully, Zoe decided to step in. "Yes, Lu. Sirius and our other friend Remus thought I might want to help."

"But why?" Luisa answered back. "Why does he matter to us?"

Clearly, this was a girl who had not wanted to move from Peru. Zoe sighed. They must have had this argument multiple times. "Lu, I've told you. Harry's parents were my greatest friends and I have a duty to help their son."

Luisa sighed and turned back to her sandwich. "I don't see why that meant I had to give up my whole life," she muttered and Zoe gave Sirius a long-suffering look, before summoning him over to the sofas.

"Did you need something?" she asked and Sirius felt a pang in his heart. It must have reflected on his face, for she corrected herself, "not that I'm not pleased to see you."

Sirius gave her a smile. "Remus, and Bill and Charlie who I live with, I don't know where they are. All three of them have disappeared and I didn't know where else to turn." Zoe nodded, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. Sirius reached across and pulled her bottom lip out from under her top one. "Sorry," he said immediately. Zoe laughed and brushed it off.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with Professor McGonagall to enrol Lu in Hogwarts for next year," Zoe said. "I'll talk to her then and see what she knows."

"Does that mean you're staying for good, Lu going to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked hopefully and Zoe swatted his arm.

"Of course I am." They shared a look and Sirius reflected on how much he had missed her. "Do you want to stay for tea?"

"Would love to," Sirius replied happily.

XXX

8th June

"Zoe Angevin," McGonagall said with a loving tone as Zoe approached her office. Luisa was with her, majorly uninterested in attending this school. McGonagall enveloped Zoe in a hug and then, arm around her shoulders, led her to her office, Luisa still not making eye contact.

Zoe and Lu sat at the straight-backed chairs across from McGonagall's desk and Zoe thought about all the times she had been sat here, usually with Sirius or James, never Lily. "Zoe, I was so glad to hear that you survived," McGonagall said, clasping Zoe's hand across the table. "Within a few months, it seemed that James, Lily, Sirius and you had all gone and it was quite difficult to cope - especially for Remus."

Zoe nodded, looking down at her lap. She had not seen Remus yet, too ashamed of what she had left him with. She was astonished he had survived. "I need to do a lot of making up to Remus."

McGonagall gave her a wry smile. "I'm not sure you'll need to do that much. He's a very forgiving man."

"And Harry," Zoe pressed on, "what did you think of Harry?"

McGonagall's smile was that of a proud mother, or perhaps grandmother. "Harry Potter is a perfect mixture of James and Lily, although his grades don't often reflect it. Sometimes he does very well in class and then terribly on the exam," she said and Zoe saw the lines on her forehead furrow. "I think perhaps his childhood was not ideal. I do not know if scholarly success was praised."

Zoe closed her eyes. "I wish I had been here for him."

From next to her, Luisa scoffed and Zoe sent a sharp glare to her daughter. "What? We're here for him now, aren't we? We've completely changed our lives for this kid we have nothing to do with." Zoe gave McGonagall an apologetic look.

"Miss Angevin," McGonagall began and Luisa finally looked up. Zoe could see that her daughter was daunted in front of the elderly professor. "Harry Potter has had an extraordinarily difficult life. He has spent nearly five years at Hogwarts now and each year he has come face-to-face with one of Voldemort's followers or Voldemort himself, whether in real life or in his very mind. He has had his government wanting to use him or to disparage him and don't get me started on the press. I appreciate that it might feel as though you have travelled halfway across the world to just go to a different school, but, when we find Harry, and we will, the knowledge that his mother's best friend was not only looking for him but also loves him and wants to look after him will be a spectacular comfort."

Zoe appreciated the dressing down McGonagall had given her daughter, although she did want more detail over Harry's school career if he had met up with Voldemort so many times. Luisa apologised in a very small voice.

"Would we be able to enroll Luisa in Hogwarts, then, professor?" Zoe asked, getting the main business of their conversation out of the way.

McGonagall nodded curtly. "Of course. Do you feel she is up to fourth year standard?" she asked and Zoe gave her assent. "Excellent. Now, the only other matter is the sorting. I borrowed the sorting hat from Professor Dumbledore's office for the occasion."

Indeed, McGonagall pulled the old, battered hat from the drawer in her desk. Zoe felt nerves bubble in her stomach. It didn't matter which house her daughter was in, she reminded herself. Sirius' voice crawled through her mind, putting ugly thoughts about the houses of snakes there.

Luisa was looking at the hat as though it was the most unattractive thing on the planet, but McGonagall ignored her and placed it atop her head. Seeing her daughter in the sorting hat made Zoe swell with pride. This is what she had wanted when Lu had turned 11, not home-schooling, but she had been afraid to come back, to be alive again in the eyes of the ones she loved. What she came back to was not what she had expected.

The sorting hat was on top of Luisa for quite a while, in silence. Zoe rubbed her fingers against her thumb over and over again, waiting for the sorting hat to give her a house. It was wrong to hope for Gryffindor, really, but she did and, when the hat finally pronounced "Gryffindor!", Zoe could not have been more pleased.

Zoe let out a little squeal and McGonagall had a proud smile on her face. Luisa shrugged and starting to clean her fingernails. Zoe rolled her eyes and gave McGonagall a look. "While I'm here, professor," Zoe said, ignoring her daughter's rudeness, "I had a visitor last night."

"A certain dog, perchance?" McGonagall said with an amused smile. Zoe nodded with a little chuckle. She had not seen Sirius as Padfoot in years, but was suddenly desperate to see him again.

"Yes, Sirius is rather worried that Remus Lupin and Bill and Charlie Weasley have not returned to the house where they live together," Zoe said plainly and McGonagall's returning nod was severe.

"I'm afraid the Ministry has rounded up most of the Order. Dumbledore did not allow them to take me - I don't know how he swung it, to be honest. Bill and Charlie were the first two to be arrested, when they were in Edinburgh looking for Miss Weasley," McGonagall informed her. Zoe felt her stomach drop out. Remus was in prison.

"Miss Weasley who is with Harry?" Zoe checked quickly, knowing that the Weasleys were still adding to their family when she had disappeared. McGonagall gave her an affirming nod. "What can we do? How many are there?"

"We think there are thirty-four in the holding cells at the Ministry. Dumbledore has been negotiating their release since Bill and Charlie were arrested, but it may be some days yet," McGonagall said, a solemn tone to her voice. Zoe spotted Lu listening with intrigue. "I would suggest going to visit Remus, to inform him of Dumbledore's fight for them, and then perhaps you need to speak to Sirius about turning himself in, now there is proof of him fighting for Good."

"Sirius' fear is that it is not enough, that they could still tie him to the murder of those muggles and he would be sent back to prison," Zoe said unsurely and McGonagall sighed. "I might see if I can go and visit Amelia Bones."

"Excellent," McGonagall replied.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair. It was lovely to see you again, professor." Luisa stood up and was moving for the door immediately.

"Oh, please, Zoe, you've not been my student in years. Call me Minerva," her old professor instructed her and Zoe snorted aloud.

"Wait til I tell Sirius that."

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

9th June

Harry laid the tea of spaghetti bolognese on the table, checking with Ginny if she wanted any cheese. She inclined her head and Harry gave her a soft smile, grating the cheese over her dish. He then did the same to his own, before sitting down opposite her, taking a sip of his water.

They sat in silence. It had been a long day. The day before, Harry had signed them up for a week long intensive driving course, which would end with a test on Friday if the instructors thought that they were good enough. Thus, from eight am to five pm that day, the two of them had been driving around, with only one break for lunch. They had improved untold amounts, but it had been exhausting.

Harry knew that Ginny thought she was never going to be able to drive, but her problem was that she held herself to too high of a standard. She was always so scared that Harry was going to think she couldn't do it, that she had to do everything perfectly. Harry wished that there was a way for him to show her that it didn't matter if she was perfect, because, to him, she already was.

Mentally shaking himself, Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was only picking at her tea. "Eat up, Gin," he said softly. "You'll regret it tomorrow if you don't."

"I know," she said and Harry reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Ginny looked up and smiled at him. "Sorry, Harry. I'm just tired."

"I know, Gin, but all of this will be worth it, I promise." Harry really hoped it would be. It would be awful if, at the end of this week, they didn't pass their tests.

Ginny nodded yet again and Harry turned back to his tea, feeling exhausted himself.

XXX

Percy Weasley was scared. His younger brothers might have almost forgiven him but Bill Weasley was the head brother, the one with the most say. If he decided that Percy had made too many mistakes, then all the brothers would follow suit. It was a big night for him.

He entered the holding cells at the ministry, giving the guards on duty a nod. They returned it. Thankfully, they hadn't made him sign in, because he was a ministry employee. Of course, they would report it back to Fudge, but he was only visiting his brother, not his parents.

Bill was sat at a table in the visiting room and his face did not light up upon seeing Percy. In fact, it darkened. Percy swallowed harshly and took a seat across from Bill nonetheless. "Hello," he said, a bit timidly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his brother demanded.

Percy took in a deep breath. "I went to Hogsmeade a few days ago," he started at low volume. "I met up with our brothers there and apologised to them for all the bloody stupid choices I've made." Bill didn't look impressed and Percy inhaled again. "I - Bill, I want to apologise to you too. I wish Charlie was here. I want- I was so stupid. Family is everything and I threw it away to grasp at empty power."

"And what's this now then? Your little buddies want you to spy on us?" Bill sneered and Percy shook his head wildly.

"No, Bill, please. I am so sorry. I - the moment I found out you were in the holding cells, I snapped out of everything. I have never felt so ashamed in my whole life. I was petrified that I would have no chance to do this."

Bill nodded and sighed. "What do you want, Percy?"

"I want to be a Weasley again. I want to work with you. I know that Harry was telling the truth and I know he would never kill Minister Umbridge, so I realised that You-Know-Who must be back," Percy stuttered and Bill inclined his head. "I want to fight Evil with you. I want to find Ginny, and Harry, and bring them home."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Bill said and Percy looked into his eyes and saw all the hurt he had caused his family. Percy looked down at the table so that Bill would not see the burning in his eyes.

"I am your brother," Percy said and he knew that Bill could hear how choked up he was. "I know that I have not acted like it, but I am and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that all I want is to be a Weasley."

Bill smiled and put his hand on his brother's. "Okay, Perce, okay. For now, I'll trust you, but I swear if you put Mum and Dad through that again, you're dead."

He said all of that with a smile on his face. Percy believed him.

"I have information, Bill," Percy said, at an even lower tone. "I'm in the perfect position to get more, until Fudge realises that I'm working for you lot." Bill glanced at the guards and then nodded for Percy to continue. "He takes bribes, every single day, Fudge does. From many, many people, but mostly ex-death eaters. The ones who pled imperius curse after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell last time."

"Malfoy?" Bill assumed and Percy nodded.

"Others too - Crabbe, Nott, Goyle, McNair. And their friends, new friends. A man called Yaxley, Simmons, others."

"Get a list together," Bill said, nodding, "and, if you can, meet up with Sirius Black or Zoe Angevin, after you go and visit Amelia Bones."

Percy agreed readily, Amelia Bones being the only person in the ministry that he would trust with the information. "I should go. I want to be able to say I wasn't here long when Fudge asks me."

Bill nodded, agreeing with Percy's logic. Percy smiled and shook hands with his brother. "Bill, thank you." Bill nodded again but said no more.

XXX

"Are you worried about your parents?" Hermione asked that night, sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room next to Fred. Everyone else had long since gone to bed, George and Ron being the last to go up. Ron had given Hermione an odd look, which she had ignored.

Shrugging, Fred replied, "they're strong. And Bill and Charlie. The sooner they get out though, the better."

"Professor Dumbledore will be fighting for them," Hermione assured him and Fred nodded. Hermione noticed the way he looked at her and she looked away, blushing. No one had ever looked at her that intensely before.

"Percy's the one I'm most worried about," Fred confessed and Hermione furrowed her brows. "He's in the minister's office, alone, and spying for us. If he gets found out, he'll go to Azkaban, probably without a trial." Hermione nodded severely, but then smiled. "What?" he said, a smile unfurling on his face too.

"We have a good friend who is an expert on escaping from there," she teased and Fred grinned, laughing aloud.

"You're right. See, this is why I like speaking to you," he said, giving her that look again, "you get rid of all my worries."

Hermione laughed, "I'm not sure I can get rid of all of them, but I'll give it a try." Fred grinned at her. "It's late," Hermione said suddenly, despite feeling wide awake. She was sure that she could speak to Fred all night if she had the opportunity. He was so easy to talk to and made her feel comfortable, always.

Fred looked a bit sad, for a moment, before his smile unfurled again. "You're right, Hermione. We should go to bed." Hermione agreed and he leaned across and kissed her cheek, before practically leaping up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, leaving Hermione with her hand pressed to her cheek in confusion. She didn't think she'd ever pin down Fred Weasley.

But she wanted to give it a try.

XXX

"Did you really think I had gone?" a voice creeped into Ginny's ear. She startled and stepped away from the voice. No, no, no, no. She was back in the Chamber. How had this happened?

She and Harry must have been caught. It was the only explanation.

And, no. Stood in front of her, Tom Riddle.

"Did you really think I had left you, Ginny?" he asked, louder this time. She screamed at him but he did not move. He just chuckled and Ginny felt sick. Where was Harry? Where was Harry? "I will never leave you, Ginny."

He was getting closer to her. Ginny was backing away, backing away. She was scrambling. "Get away!" she screamed.

And then she fell into freezing cold water. Screaming as she floated deeper, she could still see Tom Riddle. He was in the water with her. He was there with her. "No!"

"Ginny!" something shouted.

"No! No! Get away!"

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Something was shaking her. Were they saving her or drowning her? "HELP!"

"Ginny, please!"

The voice finally broke through and Ginny woke up suddenly, inhaling a huge amount of air as she did. She was gasping, tears streaking down her cheeks. Harry was kneeling next to her bed, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. There was a fear in his eyes unlike anything Ginny had seen.

"Harry," she sobbed out.

"It's okay," he said and he took her into his arms then. She breathed out a sigh of relief into his shoulder. "It's okay now, Gin."

"He- it was him, Harry."

"I know, Gin. I know, but it's not real. None of it was real."

Harry's voice was calming her slightly, but she didn't think she could sleep again tonight. She had had nightmares before while they had been on this runaway, but not one as bad as this one in a long while.

"Come on, Gin. Come and stay in my bed," he offered and Ginny nodded weakly. Taking his hand, Ginny allowed herself to be led into Harry's room. She lay down and curled up into a ball. Harry's arms enveloped her, after covering them with the duvet, and she felt safe.

XXX

10th June

Zoe Angevin had not stepped foot in the Ministry of Magic for years. Her father had worked there when she was a little girl and she and her mother had gone to visit him every so often, so she had had fairly good memories of it. But this was different. Sirius' life was riding on this meeting.

Madam Bones' office was in the same department as her father's had been, when he was an auror serving alongside Monty Potter, James' father. The route was familiar and slightly painful. Although it had been years and years, Zoe's heart twinged at the thought of her father sat behind a desk, laughing and fighting Evil. Fortunately, she would not pass by the Auror Office, as Madam Bones' personal office was one of the first after exiting the lift.

Being that she was slightly late already, Zoe knocked on the door straight away. "Enter," Madam Bones called from inside. Zoe pushed on the door handle and it slid open, giving way to a round office with a large light-wooden desk in the centre, behind which was Madam Amelia Bones.

The witch was a few years younger than Zoe and had risen phenomenally through the ranks of the ministry. In wizarding culture, it was extraordinary for a woman and Zoe had been surprised when Sirius had informed her of it. Apparently, Madam Bones had been one of three candidates just two years previously, the other two, of course, being men. However, Minister Fudge had been conscious that the other two were contenders for his position and he wanted an apolitical head of department. He found that in the most unlikely of the three candidates - Amelia Bones. Of course, this was all according to Sirius, but he had the information from Remus so it was likely to be factual.

"Miss Angevin," she greeted, holding her hand out for Zoe to take a seat.

"Please, call me Zoe," Zoe replied, pulling out a purple cushioned chair and sitting down opposite Madam Bones.

"Amelia," Madam Bones returned, before clearing her throat. "It has long since been assumed that you were dead."

It was a statement and not a question, yet Zoe felt obliged to answer. "Yes, ma'am. When I fell pregnant with my daughter Luisa, I decided to leave the country, to flee Lord Voldemort." Zoe was disappointed to see that Amelia flinched at the name.

"And you decided to come back now, why?" Amelia queried.

Zoe smiled. "I saw in the paper that my godson was being hunted down by the ministry."

"Yes," Amelia said, her smile tightening slightly. "I have very little to do with that, unfortunately. If Mister Potter and Miss Weasley returned, I could ensure that they got a trial, but not that they were allowed to go free, no matter their guilt."

It was as much of a commentary on the state of the ministry as Zoe needed. "But we can build a strong enough case to free Sirius?" Zoe asked, a hitch in her voice. She cleared her throat.

Amelia nodded, shifting some paperwork around on her desk. "The paperwork has gone through, Miss Angevin. Mister Black will be granted a trial, just as soon as he turns himself in. However, we need evidence."

"Can I speak freely?" Zoe asked and she looked deep into Amelia's eyes, wanting to convey that she did not mean free of manners or decorum. She wanted to ensure that Amelia's office had not been bugged by the Ministry, or Death Eaters.

"Yes," Amelia assured her. "I conduct a thorough search of this office for all sorts of spying magic or equipment every day."

Zoe inclined her head and continued to speak, "Sirius was not James and Lily's secret keeper. I would happily take veritaserum to prove that, because I was there when they discussed it. Sirius thought that he was too obvious a choice, being James' best friend, and I was the same, being Lily's, so we chose Peter Pettigrew instead."

Amelia's eyes widening was the only sign that she was surprised. "So Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and then Sirius went to..." she trailed off.

"Sirius went to kill him," Zoe confirmed, speaking of what Sirius had done in the day following James and Lily's deaths. "But he didn't. Before Sirius could, Peter Pettigrew cut off his finger and sent a blasting curse into the street, causing the death of the thirteen muggles."

"Sirius' wand was never tested," Amelia commented off-handedly. Zoe rolled her eyes and Amelia chuckled. "But that should prove that, then. If you testify under veritaserum to the time that you speak of, when the Potters' chose Peter as their secret keeper, then we prove that Peter was the death eater and not Sirius. It would be helpful if there was a witness that had seen Peter Pettigrew alive."

Zoe rubbed her fingers against her thumb over and over. "Remus Lupin?" she suggested in vain.

Amelia shook her head. "His testimony would not be accepted, as a werewolf."

Sighing angrily, Zoe gave Amelia the names of Harry's two friends who had been there and, again, Amelia apologised but said their testimonies could not be taken because they were underage at the time of events and veritaserum did not work on memories that took place before magical majority, age seventeen.

Finally, Zoe gave Amelia the name that Sirius had wanted to avoid: Severus Snape. Amelia snorted, in what Zoe assumed was irony. It was ironic to Zoe, anyway. That Snape would be the one to free Sirius would be quite satisfying, really, considering how much Snape hated Sirius.

"Right, there's some details I want to go over…"

XXX

Harry had woken up at six and struggled to go back to sleep, so he had slipped out of the flat, leaving a slumbering Ginny a note to explain. He wandered along to the Shambles, where there was a small wizarding general store.

Harry bought the few things they would need for a cooked breakfast and took them to the counter, grabbing Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet nonchalantly as he did. The assistant was young, probably a teenager who did not attend Hogwarts for he seemed only a year older than Harry, and he didn't bother looking at Harry whatsoever.

"Thanks mate," Harry said, walking back out of the shop. He grinned as he turned back towards their home. Every time he had a conversation with a wizard and they didn't recognise him Harry felt ecstatic.

Ginny was awake when Harry unlocked the flat door again. "Morning, sleeping beauty," he teased and Ginny looked up from the book she was reading at the table. She was bleary-eyed and completely makeup free. It was an amazing look on her, Harry had to say, with a grin. "I'm gonna make a cooked breakfast," he said, dropping a spontaneous kiss on her forehead.

"Sounds good," Ginny said with a yawn. "I think I'll start getting ready, then. We don't want to be late!"

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Ginny brought her makeup bag out to the kitchen table and started to wash her face there, rather than on her own in the bedroom. It made them seem like a real couple living a real life, just doing normal things. Harry grinned down at his eggs as he thought it.

"Thanks for the bed last night, Harry," Ginny said and Harry turned to her. He scanned her face for any nervousness or hesitation. He found none. They'd lived together, on their own, for so long now that things had stopped being awkward.

"Any time," Harry replied and meant it. A few minutes of comfortable silence later, Harry remembered the magazines he'd bought and pointed them out to Ginny.

"Thanks," Ginny said, grinning over the Witch Weekly. Abandoning the Prophet, she flicked open Witch Weekly, finding an article on the Weird Sisters immediately. Open like that, Harry saw the back cover of the magazine, where a large picture of Ginny's mum slamming the door of the Burrow was printed.

Ginny clearly saw Harry's face drop and she gave him an inquisitive look. "Gin, look at the back cover."

Ginny did and, soon, they were reading an article that Aimel MacGawne, a popular writer in the magazine, had written, with a title claiming that the Weasleys thought that Harry was not in control of himself.

There was even a quote, from Mrs Weasley herself: "Harry, he's a lovely boy, but he's not in control right now!"

That was the only quote from anybody relevant throughout the whole article. The rest was pure conjecture. "She doesn't mean it," Ginny said softly, having come to stand behind Harry where he had returned to frying some eggs.

Harry scoffed. "She doesn't mean it? What's it, Ginny? What does she mean, full stop?" Harry didn't bother to turn and see the hurt that would be on Ginny's face.

"I think she thinks Voldemort's in your mind, you know, after what happened with Dad," Ginny said bluntly. It was one of Harry's favourite things about her, her bluntness, but, at that moment, she said just what Harry feared and it made him angry.

"And what? She thinks I just become Voldemort sometimes?"

"I don't know, Harry!"

"Is she scared for you? Oh my G- Merlin, she's scared that you're in danger," Harry said, coming to the realisation. Ginny sighed. "She thinks I'm going to hurt you."

"No, Harry, she knows you would never-"

"But she thinks I'm basically Voldemort!"

"What do you want me to say, Harry?" Ginny shouted.

"I want you to say that I'm not!"

They both went silent, immediately. Ginny opened her mouth and then closed it again. Sighing, Harry returned to the breakfast, beginning to plate up the bacon and sausage from the oven. As he was doing this, Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry stiffened.

"Harry, the moment I was afraid that you were becoming like him, that you were possessed by him, I would tell you, I would run away, I promise," Ginny said in a soft voice. Harry felt like sagging into her. "But you are not like him and you are in control of your actions. My mum doesn't know what she is talking about, but I do."

"I know," Harry said in a very small voice. He felt very small. He was so good at making things about him. "I'm sorry for shouting." Ginny smiled and went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry, too."

XXX

Percy always carried a briefcase but never before had he been so conscious of it. Usually, it was filled with reports about leaky cauldrons and other such important nonsense. Today, it was full of the proof Percy had compiled about Minister Cornelius Fudge.

When Bill had suggested coming to see Amelia Bones, Percy had known that his older brother was right, as he usually was when it came to such things as morals and doing what was right. Percy rather lacked in that department, but not of late. He was going to do the right thing now, even if it terrified him.

Madam Bones' assistant informed Percy that she was just finishing up a meeting and, so, Percy was happy to wait. He took a seat and sat his briefcase in front of him, mind wandering far away to days happily reading books in the Burrow, to spending time with his friends at Hogwarts. Truly, he wondered how he had let things fall so far.

The door clicked open and Percy stood to attention. Madam Bones was dismissing somebody, a woman it seemed from the voice, and they were laughing together. It was the sound of friends, Percy thought. It had been a long time since he had indulged in a true laugh.

A petite, dark-skinned woman emerged from Madam Bones' office, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Percy nodded at her politely and she gave him an inquisitive look, before turning away. It was only seconds before she turned back. "Are you a Weasley?" she queried. Percy was rather affronted. Not out of irritation at being spotted as a Weasley as he once would've been, but at the upfront nature of her questioning.

"I am," he said stiffly.

The lady pressed red-coloured lips together and hummed slightly. "You must know Bill and Charlie, then?" she checked and Percy nodded, becoming rather confused at this point. He did not recognise this woman at all, yet she knew two of his brothers? Percy figured she must be a member of the Order, but they were all in -

"I'm Zoe Angevin," she said, sticking her hand out. Her nails matched her lips. Percy shook her hand vigorously and conveyed his pleasure at meeting her. "You too," she replied.

"I don't suppose we could meet some time, could we, Ms Angevin?" Percy asked suddenly as Zoe seemed to turn to leave. With a small smile, she gave him a time and place and finally left.

Settling down in his chair, Percy congratulated himself. He was about to meet with Madam Bones and he had set up a meeting with Zoe Angevin. His brother would be pleased.

XXX

"Come on, Hermione. You can't possibly have any work to do! Exams are over," Ron complained as Hermione turned to head towards the library. Hermione didn't, necessarily, but there was a very interesting book that she wanted to read. "Please. Let's play a game of chess in the common room?" he suggested. Hermione was pleased that he wanted to spend time with her and so she agreed.

They headed back to the common room and found it quite empty. The school day hadn't quite finished but, as fifth years, they had quite a few free periods, especially now that OWLs were over. It had been odd to do OWLs without Harry, really. Hermione had always imagined they would pass these milestones together. And yet, her best friend was out there, no qualifications to speak of. One day, she would make sure he got them, if only so he had something to show for the rough ride he'd had at school.

Ron and Hermione set up the chess board in silence, before Ron made his first move, playing white. "This is nice," Ron commented. "I feel like I've barely seen you since, you know."

Hermione frowned. "Everything changed when Harry left." Ron nodded and looked down at the board.

"It feels like without him, everything is harder." Ron admitting this made Hermione feel a hundred times better. "I know- I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you, but I do still want to be friends." Hermione nodded.

"I know, Ron. It's just difficult. I get it."

"I'm just saying, you know, so that you know you don't need to, you know, spend so much time with Fred."

Hermione's temper flared. "Excuse me?"

"I just- the other day, with Percy, you were holding his hand, and I just wanted to say, you know-"

"So, I can't be friends with Fred?"

"I don't mean that. Don't get angry. I just mean that you don't need to be friends with Fred."

Hermione stood up, abandoning their game. "Who do you think you are? If I want to be friends with Fred, I will be."

Everyone in the common room had turned to look at them, including George and Angelina who were sitting by the fireplace. "Hermione, I don't think you understand what I mean-"

"Go to hell, Ron. Even if Harry came back now, I would never want to be your friend again!"

With that, Hermione stormed up to the girls' dormitories, where she realised that she had essentially just chosen Fred over Ron. What did all of this mean? Her stomach was doing that horrid thing, almost like cramps, but more like butterflies. She wanted Harry back.

XXX

"Guillaume," Fleur greeted enthusiastically, pressing a kiss to her fiancé's lips and lingering. It had been so long since she had seen him.

"Fleur, my love," Bill said, cradling her face in his hands, until the guard barked at them. "I've missed you so much. I've been so worried."

"Le ministère français is refusing to allow your ministère to 'old me until zere is a charge against me, zo I am still free. I want to 'elp you, mon amour," she said desperately. Bill's beard had grown in the time he'd been in the holding cells. She pinched his chin affectionately.

"Seeing you is helping me," Bill told her, looking at her as intensely as he could, as though he wanted to memorise every part of her.

"You will be out soon, I promise," she swore, stroking his knuckles.

"Dumbledore, is he fighting for us?"

Fleur didn't know. She had had no word from the leader of the Order. Helplessly, she shrugged. Even in prison, she was not willing to lie to Bill.

"I fight for you," Fleur reminded him and Bill's smile lit up her world. "Mon amour, as soon as you are free, the very second, I want to plan our wedding. I want to be your wife."

"Yes. This summer," Bill agreed and Fleur dared to peck his lips with a kiss. The guards sprang into action immediately, but, from the look on Bill's face, Fleur thought it was worth it.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny stood at the mirror in the bathroom of their small flat, holding a pad coated in face cleanser and half-heartedly rubbing it against her face, to take off the makeup that was so essential to her disguise. She'd had a long day. Although driving didn't really need any physical exertion, it was still tiring, but worth it. Every hour that she completed on the course, she could feel herself improving.

Today she had put every bit of herself into the driving, to forget about the stupid argument she and Harry had had that morning, and the stupid comment her mother had made in the magazine. They came home and Harry made her food, as he always did. As usual, it was delicious - a sausage casserole. They hadn't spoken much but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey," Harry said, from behind her. She met eyes with him in the mirror and gave him a soft smile. "You ready for bed?" Ginny nodded. Harry was leaning against the door frame and just looking at her. Ginny didn't take her eyes from him.

"Harry-"

"Stay in my bed again," he blurted and Ginny smiled, nodding her assent. Harry's beam lit her up. He extended his hand to her and she took it happily, feeling hope bloom in her stomach. Maybe she and Harry had a chance. This feeling was the one that she got when he had kissed her in the common room, that night a million years ago.

Harry was wearing a loose t-shirt and boxers, Ginny noticed as they climbed into his bed. He looked so much older than he had before they had been forced to leave Hogwarts. Ginny felt so much older, too. As she tucked herself in, Ginny turned to face Harry and began to trace the lettering on his t-shirt, feeling his chest against her hands.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Harry whispered into the darkness of the room. Some light crept in from behind the curtains, it still being summer, so, despite it being at least ten o clock, outside was still light.

"Me too," Ginny replied. Harry tentatively put his arms around her and pulled her close. Ginny felt a warm feeling burst into his stomach as she snuggled into his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she confessed and Harry looked down at her. She couldn't place the look on his face. It was almost tender.

With that same expression, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ginny didn't really know what that meant, but it was comforting, probably for them both. She smiled softly and he returned the look. "Night, Harry," Ginny whispered as he took her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and slept.

XXX

"And you're sure this isn't an ambush?" Sirius repeated for what must have been the thirtieth time that evening. Zoe turned to look at him and made as incredulous a face as she could muster.

"How many times, Sirius? He seemed genuine, but I can't make any guarantees, can I?"

Sirius nodded. "I've just never met the guy and Harry didn't exactly have nice things to say, you know what I mean?"

Zoe reached across the sofa and squeezed Sirius' hand. "I know why you're nervous, Sirius. I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect you." Sirius' tense face softened. He opened his mouth to speak but, before he could, there was a knock at the door. Zoe scurried away as fast as she could to answer it. Every time Sirius looked as though he wanted to discuss something serious, Zoe had run away, far too scared of risking a relationship when she had Lu to look after and Harry to find.

"It looks like it's just him," Zoe threw over her shoulder, peering out through the spyhole on her door. Unlocking the door, Zoe invited Percy into her flat, before swiftly locking the door behind her. Percy looked nervous, stiff almost. He had a coat folded over one arm and a briefcase in the other. Zoe wondered whether the contents of that suitcase were the reason he had asked to see her.

Percy glanced at Sirius once and looked away. Zoe had to admit that Sirius did not look his most welcoming. "Percy, come and sit down," Zoe summoned and the younger man did. He sat opposite Zoe and Sirius, stiff-backed. "We're eager to know what you want to speak to us about."

Percy pushed his glasses up his nose and opened his mouth to begin, but Sirius cut him off, "To be honest, I'm eager to know why the hell we should trust you. Molly and Arthur are good people and you abandoned them for your career. My godson is an amazing person and you not only slandered him as often as possible, but gave information to the aurors about his invisibility cloak. You screwed that escape route for both Harry and your sister."

Zoe looked up at Percy and saw that he was downcast, to say the least. She glanced over at Sirius and gave him an incredulous look. They had discussed him not scaring Percy, but, clearly, he didn't want to listen to anything she said.

"I know that I have made mistakes - big mistakes," Percy began, a waiver in his voice. "I made some terrible decisions regarding my family. Looking back now, I can offer you no reason or excuse. I am ashamed of myself. My parents brought me up to be brave and strong and my education at Hogwarts, as a Gryffindor, should have taught me the same. I know that I was a coward and I don't deserve to be a Gryffindor, never mind a Weasley, but I hope that my family can learn to forgive me.

"I visited Ron, Fred and George at Hogwarts a few days ago, and Bill just yesterday, in prison. I apologised as sincerely as I was able. I know that you are friends with my brothers and my parents and I hope that, as they can learn to forgive me, so can you."

Percy's speech was impressive, Zoe had to say. It was clear that he was taking accountability for his actions, rather than just trying to brush over them. Zoe side-eyed Sirius, who looked pensive. "For now, Percy, I'll trust you," he said at length, "but the second I get even a whiff of you working for the other side, or working against Harry and Ginny even the slightest bit, I swear that I will kill you, for Harry, and for your brothers, who are far braver and far better men than you."

"Sirius," Zoe hissed in admonishment. Sirius just leaned back on the sofa and shrugged.

Percy nodded, swallowing heavily. "I promise you, Sirius. All I do now is for my family." Sirius inclined his head, before prompting him to tell them why he was here in the first place.

"I am in a good position in the government to find information on Minister Fudge in order to have him replaced by a superior candidate," Percy started, after clearing his throat. "I met with Madam Bones and we discussed the best course of action. I have some evidence of wrongdoing by Fudge, involving bribes from people we know are death eaters, such as Lucius Malfoy."

Zoe and Sirius shared a look. "Don't worry," Percy continued. "I know that that is not enough. Most Wizengamot members would not indict him for something that they all do too." Zoe smirked with a touch of derisiveness. "Madam Bones and I have plans to find more and more evidence of what the bribes have caused Minister Fudge to allow to happen. If we can find harm that has happened to witches and wizards, then the Wizengamot will have to act. Madam Bones and I have named this Operation Caramel."

Sirius snorted. "Nice. Right, well, Amelia Bones has promised me a trial. When I'm freed," he said, glancing sideways at Zoe, "it'll be a hit on Fudge's support."

Percy nodded frantically. "Indeed, it will. Do you have a strong plan?" Again, Zoe and Sirius shared a look.

"We think so."

"Good," Percy said, nodding again. "I'm so glad that you allowed me to meet with you." Zoe smiled at him, seeing the genuine gladness on his face. "I want to do all I can to support my family in their fight against Evil."

"Good." Sirius looked impressed and Zoe was glad, because she felt the same. This was a young man desperate to make amends.

"Do you want to stay for some food, Percy?" Zoe offered, gesturing to the shepherd's pie in her oven. Percy hesitated and then agreed.

"Got nothing waiting for me at home, have I?" he said with a shrug and a smile.

Sirius furrowed his brow at Percy. "Are you living alone?"

Percy nodded. "I have a flat, near Diagon Alley."

Sirius shook his head. "Not anymore. Your brothers, Bill and Charlie, are staying with me in a farmhouse in Cornwall, as well as Remus Lupin, where we are trying to fight Lord Voldemort, day by day. Would you like to join us? You would probably have to share a room with Charlie, or you could stay in the room we're preparing for Harry, I suppose-"

"Charlie's room sounds amazing," Percy interrupted and, for the first time, Zoe saw hope on the young man's face.

"Well, then, Zoe can feed us and then we'll be on our way," Sirius declared, reaching across to shake hands with Percy.

XXX

"Are you sure this will work for you?" Sirius checked. Percy had split the bed in Charlie's room in two and was currently putting his clothes into his wardrobe.

"Sirius, I cannot believe you are allowing me into your house. Anywhere is amazing. And, besides, I never got to share a room at the Burrow, with one of my brothers. As long as Charlie doesn't mind, I won't mind at all," Percy said honestly. Sirius gave him a smile.

"I'll let you unpack. I'm going to grab a butterbeer downstairs. Come join me when you're done here."

Sirius was alone for less than five minutes before Percy came to join him in the living room. Sirius wasn't surprised. Percy did not have many belongings. Wordlessly, Sirius passed Percy a butterbeer, which he took before taking a seat in the chair by the fireplace.

They were silent for a while, drinking their drinks contently. "Before you found out about your parents, had you thought about this at all?"

Percy pushed his glasses up his nose. "You mean coming home?" Sirius inclined his head. "Of course, but it wasn't that simple. I was unhappy at home a lot, lonely a lot when I was little. You've met my siblings. I didn't ever really fit in and I know that they all love me, but it was difficult."

"I understand not fitting in with your family," Sirius shared. "I'm sure you've heard of most of my family, Bellatrix, the Malfoys." Percy nodded. "You probably won't have heard of my little brother, Regulus Black. He was three years younger than me, but we were close as anything when we were young. We'd play quidditch together, play pranks on our mother," Sirius said fondly. "We'd even tell Bella and Cissy how bloody evil they were together. And I- I always took all of Reg's punishments, from our father, always took the blame. Reg was too young to understand what was going on.

"Anyway, I went to Hogwarts and made friends with Harry's father and Remus and left Reg all alone, with only my family's hatred spilling in his ears. When he started at Hogwarts three years later, he was just as prejudiced as the rest of them. He became a death eater when he was seventeen."

"What?" Percy interrupted.

Sirius laughed brokenly. "If you were waiting for a happy ending, there isn't one. He died in Voldemort's service a few years later. Bellatrix told me, once, a few weeks before James and Lily died when I was duelling her at a death eater attack. Zoe had disappeared a few months prior and my best friends were in hiding. I barely saw them. Reg being dead broke me. I didn't think things could get any worse. But then James and Lily died and it was Peter that had betrayed them."

"You felt like you had nothing left."

It was a statement rather than a question but Sirius nodded anyway. "I know what it is, Percy, to have a family that you don't fit in to, but you aren't the black sheep in your family. Sure, you might be different, but you're here now, as brave as any of them, fighting."

Percy looked down at his lap. "I'm no use as a fighter, Sirius. I can try, but I think too much."

Sirius shook his head. "We'll train you, I promise, Percy. You'll have enough knowledge that you can survive. And, anyway, it's not just fighters we need. We need planners, researchers, healers. You'll find your place."

Percy nodded. "I know I will. I'll find my way." Sirius gave the young man an appraising look and clapped him on the back. It was possibly the first time he had been impressed with Percy but Sirius reckoned there might be more times to come.

XXX

"Hey, Remy," Zoe greeted. Remus was looking up at her with a look that Zoe couldn't place. She hadn't seen him in so long. His face was older, wiser, yet happier somehow. Finally, the unplaceable look broke and he smiled. Zoe grinned and grew closer, pressing a kiss to his hair and ruffling it, before taking a seat at the small visitor's table opposite him.

"Zoe," he said fondly. Zoe squeezed his hand. "I'm so happy that you're here."

"I'm happy I'm here too, although my daughter is not," Zoe said with a snort.

Remus gave her a sad look. "Sirius told me what happened, Zo. You should've told us." Zoe smiled at him and nodded.

"I know. I wish I had. Maybe I could've helped James and Lily. Oh Merlin, I've thought about it non stop. Sirius won't talk to me about Harry's childhood," Zoe said and Remus winced. "I know he's just protecting me from the guilt. I should've been here for him. Luisa would've had a brother and Harry wouldn't have been alone."

"It's not your fault. We all have our share of guilt over Harry's upbringing. Petunia banned me from visiting him after three times," Remus said and Zoe looked up sharply. "I haven't told Sirius this. We haven't really talked about me not looking after him. I was so afraid of hurting him. I didn't know where he would be safe, what with my problem, so I asked Petunia to be able to visit him, once a week. After three times, she said I couldn't come back if I wasn't willing to take him with me. I reminded her about Lily and she said there was no use in Harry clinging to the past. I turned up at the house about once a month after that, desperate to see him. Eventually, she threatened to have the police come and arrest me. I never went back after that and I promised myself I'd find him when he went to Hogwarts. Dumbledore offered me the teaching job in his third year and, well, I probably didn't do enough."

Zoe shook her head. "You did all you could, Remus. We have to put the past behind us and focus on Harry now. He's out there somewhere, all alone-"

"He's not alone," Remus said sharply. "He's with Ginny."

Zoe shrugged. "She's what? Fourteen? What use is she to him?"

Remus chuckled. "Ginny Weasley is a force to be reckoned with. Trust me, if I could send anyone to be alone with Harry and keep his head screwed on, it'd be her."

"Sirius said he thinks they might get together."

Remus nodded. "Without a doubt." Zoe smiled. "Speaking of people getting together," Remus said, eyebrows raised suggestively, "you and Sirius seem to be spending a lot of time together."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Even after all these years, you sound like a broken record."

Remus gave her a playful smirk. "Even after all these years, you and Padfoot haven't figured it out."

Zoe wished she had something to throw at him. He had always said that she and Sirius would be perfect together, but Zoe had always laughed it off. Sirius and she had been too different. He was too immature, too focussed on partying and pranking. "How are you, anyway, Wolfie?"

Remus looked around him. "Well, the environment here isn't fab." Zoe rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I'm sure we'll be out soon, but it's difficult."

"You look happy," she stated.

"I am happy."

"Are you in a relationship?" Zoe asked inquisitively. Remus rolled his eyes.

"And you say I'm a broken record."

"Well are you?" she demanded.

"Maybe." Zoe pushed for more information and, eventually, it all came out, about Remus and Sirius' cousin, who was young and pretty and an auror. Zoe congratulated him heartily. Was there anything so wonderful as a friend happy after difficult times? The thought left a pang on Zoe's chest. One day, she hoped she'd be just as happy.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Zoe teased and Remus faltered. "Oh, Remus, you idiot, are you just stringing this poor girl along?"

"No! No. Just, you know, it's difficult. I'm older and I have other considerations!"

"You're not even forty and she's an auror. I think she can deal with a werewolf one night a month." Remus looked down at the table. "Remus, you deserve to be happy."

"So do you," he countered and Zoe rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to speak again, the warden called the end of their session. "I guess you should go."

"Yeah, I guess. It's been nice," she told him genuinely. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Angevin," Remus said as he stood up. She gave him a quick embrace before stepping away.

"See you soon," she said with a wave, as he was returned to his cell.

XXX

13th June

"Here," an auror said suddenly and the troupe of Order members being led to freedom stopped. They had reached the atrium of the ministry. The auror, a man that Kingsley clearly knew, slapped a newspaper into the arms of the larger auror.

Bill and Charlie craned over the shoulders of Remus and Dedalus to read what the front page said. As they had suspected when they were told they were being freed, Dumbledore and Fudge had come to an agreement. It was what they had feared: Dumbledore had had to agree to never lead a private organisation again in order that the Order would be freed.

Bill heard Remus and Tonks swear softly to each other and suddenly yearned to see Fleur. Of course, he was glad she had been free the past few days but he wanted to be a team like Remus and Tonks.

What would they do now that Dumbledore couldn't lead them? Would he break the agreement he had made? Or would someone else have to lead? Bill thought about Sirius and their war room. Maybe they could make something out of this. Sometimes a change was better than things staying the same.

With a slightly positive outlook on the future, Bill headed out of the ministry and into the arms of his waiting fiancée.

XXX

Percy was at the Burrow when the four of them arrived home, just like he'd said he would be. Charlie was angry before the rest of them. Bill greeted his brother with a handshake and stood by him, hand on his shoulder as he explained to their parents and brother what he had told Bill only a few days before.

"So, here I am. Other than Harry and Ginny, you're the only ones left that I haven't spoken to. I hope- I hope you can accept my apology."

If Percy was faking, he was a good actor. Bill tried to make eye contact with Charlie, but Charlie had always had a bad temper. Bill winced as Charlie laid into Percy. He understood it. He let Charlie do it, let Percy have to defend himself. Percy wouldn't appreciate Bill stepping in. Bill knew his younger brother and he knew that he felt he deserved it.

"What are you going to do now, son?" their dad asked. Bill hated the sight of the tears falling down his parents' cheeks, especially his father's.

Percy's lips were a grim line. "I'm going to fight Evil, with my brothers and sister, with you. I'm going to work with all of you until Evil has been defeated, until I can fall at my sister's feet, at Harry's feet and apologise for everything I've done and hope that I've done enough to make up for it."

Bill nodded and took his hand from his brother's shoulder. Percy was growing into a man who Bill was proud to have as a brother.

They were there for another hour. Their mother fed them all. The atmosphere wasn't easy but all of them appreciated Percy's efforts. One day, they would sit there peacefully together, with Harry and Ginny too.

"Sirius has organised for me to live with you at the farmhouse," Percy told them. He was fidgety. "He set me up a bed in your room, Charlie, but if that's not okay, then I can move back out-"

Charlie nodded and then shook his head. "You're my brother, Perce. We're brothers in blood and in the fight. Come on, let's go home."

Bill smiled and stood, clasping Charlie's shoulder. He was proud of the men he called his brothers.

XXX

In the end, all five Weasleys ended up at the farmhouse. Sirius invited everyone over, to raise a toast to freedom. Zoe watched as her friend embraced each member of this family who had taken Harry in as one of their own. Lu was being entertained by Charlie Weasley and Zoe was sitting on the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand, watching these people that she had become a part of.

"Smile, Zo, they're free," Remus' voice said from beside her. Zoe looked upwards and smiled at the man she had missed for so many years, the man she should have been here to support when his world went to shit. Zoe took his hand and squeezed it. Taking his seat next to her, Remus asked her what was going on.

Zoe smiled sadly. "You might be free, but Sirius isn't, not yet. And what if the plan I've made with Amelia fails? What if he goes back to prison?" Remus nodded.

"It's a risk, Zoe, but it's a risk that he has to take. He wants to help Harry and he can't do that if he's not free."

Zoe nodded and looked down. "I don't think I'll cope if he goes back inside," she whispered and Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I should have been here last time, to fight for him. What if I can't fight this time? What if they give him a dementor's-"

"They won't. Trust, Zoe," Remus said. Zoe nodded, biting her lip. A shadow came over Remus' face. Zoe glanced up and found Sirius there. "I'll- err- just-" Remus didn't finish his sentence before dashing over, leaving his seat free for Sirius to take. Zoe chuckled and Sirius grinned at her.

"I just wanted to tell you," he started, "I'm going to go now." Zoe's stomach did a flip.

"Don't," she blurted and he shook his head.

"You know I have to, Zo," he said, reaching out for her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed it and then squeezed it. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Zoe closed her eyes against the tears, felt his hand slip from hers and, when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

XXX

Harry sat, leg shaking on the waiting bench outside. It was a warm day in York and Harry had been sat outside for an hour now, enjoying the sun on his face and his legs. And particularly enjoying the pink licence sat on the bench next to him. It had been an intense week but that had been what Harry had paid for. They wanted to pass their driving tests, so that they didn't have to rely on public transport which was so easy to be caught on.

He just hoped Ginny had passed too. He didn't want to think about how much it would knock her confidence if she hadn't. He had full confidence that she would do it eventually but she had barely been in a car before this week. Even with the long days, surely she wouldn't be able to pass within a week. And, if she was anything like Ron, she wouldn't be able to see past her disappointment to recognise how amazing it was that she was close enough to being able to pass that they had suggested she take her test.

Harry's ruminations on the subject were interrupted by the return of Ginny's car. She was behind the wheel. Despite the sun, Harry could see she was smiling. He hoped she would be in a few more minutes. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she nodded to the driving instructor at whatever he was saying. She'd tied her hair back in a very attractive way today, with no hair marring her beautiful face.

Harry looked away from her at the sound of a car door clicking open. Harry watched her push her way out of the car and adjust the skirt she was wearing at the change in posture. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, expectantly, but her face wasn't giving anything away. She was Fred and George's sister all right. "Come on," Harry shouted at her. "What did he say?"

He stood up and widened his eyes at her. She got close and finally broke her face into a smile. "I passed!" Harry grinned, overwhelmed by the joy and pride which filled him. How had he ever thought she wouldn't? This girl. "Can you believe-"

Harry cut her off with a kiss, pressing their lips together as he had a few nights ago. This time, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. She swung her arms around his shoulders as she responded to his kiss, lips warm and pliant. He had wasted so much time. He never wanted to have her out of his arms again.


	13. Chapter 13

Molly’s arrival was announced by the smell of food. Zoe’s daughter Luisa’s eyes lit up and her smile became positively feral. Remus was a fine cook and, when Fleur was there, they ate the breakfast of French kings. But the rest of them were fairly useless. It was a wonder that Bill and Charlie had survived on their own because all they could make was pasta and oven-ready meals. Sirius claimed that being in Azkaban for so long meant that he had never learned how to cook and, anyway, he was in ministry holding as things were.

Molly bringing food was very welcome. It was the first meeting and Bill’s nerves were shot. Though they were essentially only family, the risk of being found out was high. Bill - nor any members of the newly christened Council of Resistance - had the reputation of Albus Dumbledore to keep them safe if this went wrong.

While his mum passed out the food, Bill glanced around the table. Sirius was missing. Bill was sitting in his seat. He would be back to reclaim it soon. Remus sat by Bill’s side, Tonks at his right. Fleur and Percy were talking next to them and then his father sat, watching his mother dishing out food. On the other side of the table, Charlie and Zoe were discussing something, her eyes a bit dim, and Luisa, Zoe’s daughter, was trying to butt in on their conversation frequently.

Ten members. A Council of Resistance made up of ten people, most of whom were Weasleys. It would grow. Bill was confident that it would grow, but it would take time and trust, and there were many things to do.

They had all sworn a vow, each one of them, for complete loyalty. There was no chance that any one of them would leak anything, not even Percy, not on purpose. But there was always the chance of discovery by accident - someone being suspicious, someone seeing something they shouldn’t. It was all a risk.

But it was worth the risk if it brought Voldemort down.

Bill took a plate of casserole from Remus as he passed it down the line. When they all had food and had blessed it, Bill cleared his throat. “Welcome to the first official meeting of the Council of Resistance. This is our headquarters and everyone in this room, including Luisa, is a founding member. To be clear, Luisa has sworn a vow not to share anything she hears here, but she will not be fighting until she turns 17.” Bill’s mother still looked unhappy but Luisa looked radiant at being considered so well.

“Today, we are going to discuss possible members to invite to join the Council and write up our manifesto in order to attract them.”

Bill felt quite important at the solemnity in the room that his voice had incited. There was no official leader of the Council so Bill was impressed that everyone respected him just for speaking.

“I think we should invite Kingsley Shacklebolt,” Tonks said formally. Quickly, the suggestion was accepted. Everybody voted positively, even Luisa.

Percy was next, with the suggestion of Amelia Bones. This one created the first dissension in the group. “I disagree,” Charlie spoke up. Since sharing a room with Percy, Charlie quite often found himself disagreeing with them. It was just like being back at the Burrow. Bill found it very amusing, especially since Percy was giving it back nowadays, rather than just storming off to tell their mother. “She works for the ministry.”

If Bill was honest, he shared Charlie’s concerns. It was a worry having someone that they didn’t know very well joining when they were a ministry employee. Though Amelia might seem to be lovely - she was dealing very well with Sirius’ trial - that was not the be all and end all. She was a politician, in one of the highest offices in the country, and politicians were skilled liars.

Percy shook his head. “She is the most honest person I know. She chose to be a law enforcement officer to fight crime not to be rewarded.”

“Let’s be honest, Perce, your honesty radar isn’t exactly accurate.” Bill barked out a laugh and Percy scowled.

“Charlie!” their mother snapped immediately. Bill grinned. It was the sort of comment that Ginny would have loved.

“Alright,” Remus called them to attention, though his lips were twitching. “Let’s vote on Amelia.”

The motion passed and they decided to invite Amelia into their group. Bill felt quite anxious about it but figured that if it worked out, Amelia would be the most valuable member of the group. By the time they had agreed on another ten or so people and their manifesto, Bill was exhausted and ready for bed. He met Fleur’s eyes across the room and she gave him a sleepy smile, her eyes drooping beautifully.

“Can I just talk about auror intelligence on Harry and Ginny?” Tonks asked, slowly and awkwardly as if she knew that everyone was exhausted. Luisa was literally asleep on her mother’s shoulder. Her question made Bill perk up though.

“Is there news?” he asked eagerly. His mother’s eyes had filled up, like they did every time Ginny was mentioned. Tonks cringed.

“Nothing too exciting. Sorry to get you excited.” Bill slumped back in his chair, wishing that Fleur was sitting closer to him. “We just think they are still in Edinburgh but auror intelligence on us is low and we have lost them. We think they’ve changed their appearances again, but we’re unsure.”

“Well, that was really helpful, thanks, Tonks,” Zoe said, shaking her head in disbelief. Tonks shrugged and looked at Remus who quirked his lips to one side.

“And, with that, I think it’s time for bed,” Bill said, rolling his eyes and placing his hands flat on the table. “Zoe, you and Lu can stay here, in Sirius’ bed if you don’t want to carry her home.” Zoe nodded with a small smile at her slumbering daughter. “Goodnight.”

XXX

It was dark when Harry and Ginny reached Edinburgh station, just as they had planned. Harry glanced over at Ginny, whose blonde hair sat just above her shoulders and the top of which was hidden with a York University baseball cap. Harry wore a Leeds University one over his hair, that entirely hid the honey brown cut he’d had, with short sides and a floppy mess on top. The floppy mess was perfect for Ginny to run her hands through. And Harry loved that.

And he loved Ginny too.

He knew that, according to films, it was too early to say that he loved her. According to television and books and all that rubbish, it was too early to say that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he had never seen a film that had a boy save a girl when they were children and then have to run away from the magical and muggle governments, with only each other to rely on. Harry knew that he loved her and he knew that it was right for them.

Saying that, he had not told Ginny yet. He did not want to scare her. It wasn’t worth the risk, in his view. He knew how he felt about her and he showed her how he felt. The words weren’t important.

Ginny’s hand on his brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to smile at her. “You look deep in thought,” she said.

Harry shook his head. “I’m just glad to be back here.”

“Me too.”

They wandered on to the bus stop. The walk seemed so natural, very familiar, like they had never been gone at all. And, they were not only licenced as drivers now, they were also together - like together together. Not like before when they had pretended. Harry grinned.

The bus arrived and they got on. “The weather is lovely today, isn’t it?” Ginny said, laying her head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry pressed a kiss to her head and nodded.

“You look lovely today,” Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny rolled her eyes but Harry thought she was smiling. They sat together in silence, watching out of the window as Edinburgh passed by. Castle Street arrived earlier than Harry expected and he pulled on Ginny’s hand to point out a colourful street vendor.

“I know, there’s no police, is there?”

Ginny turned to Harry, her face screwed up in curiosity. Harry blinked. He glanced back out onto Castle Street. “Shit, you’re right,” he said quietly. Before they had left, there were many aurors and police officers around Castle Street and, now, there were none. Harry searched more intently and found two police officers speaking with an old woman by the post office and another by the bank, but that was it. And there was no sight of any aurors - unless they had learned how to obscure themselves better, to appear more muggle.

Harry’s stomach settled. He hadn’t realised quite how anxious he had been feeling about coming home, though he had wanted to go back to their house. The prospect of finding death eaters and aurors in Edinburgh was a large possibility and their having left Castle Street was a good sign - though it may still mean that they had discovered their house and were lying in wait for them there.

Ginny would call those thoughts morbid, and she’d be right. There was likely no one waiting for them at their house, no trap, no death. Harry put the idea out of his mind and enjoyed the rest of the bus journey. Soon, they would leave all of this behind and fly away. It was nice to appreciate it again.

When they returned to the house, Ginny collapsed onto the sofa immediately, her hat falling off the side and her hair splaying out underneath her. Harry leant on the doorframe and laughed. “Are you tired, Gin?”

She looked up at him, her lips upturned, and said, “no, just hungry.”

Harry snorted. “Surprise.”

XXX

Harry laid the plate of food in front of her and nodded at the bowl of cheese. Ginny grinned in thanks, immediately digging into the pasta dish that Harry had made for her. Harry passed her a glass of wine - because their drivers’ licenses said they were old enough to drink and, so, they did - and then sat down himself.

“So, I was thinking that it’s odd that the world hasn’t noticed that Ravenclaw was a queen before, given that her most famous belonging is literally a crown,” Ginny said, after swallowing. Harry gave her a blank look, the sort that she gave him whenever he discussed muggle things in too much detail. “You know, Ravenclaw’s diadem. Surely you’ve heard people talk about it at Hogwarts. It’s really famous.”

Harry shrugged, swirling spaghetti on his fork. “Well, I have not heard of it. She had a crown and everybody just thought that was normal? Do many witches wander around with crowns?”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “No, dickhead, it was a special crown, that made her more intelligent and wiser.”

“Oh, well, of course,” Harry said, “I suppose a pin or a necklace wouldn’t have done the same thing. A crown was the obvious option.”

“Shut up,” Ginny said, trying to hide her smile at his sarcasm. “I just think it’s crazy no one knew. As soon as you start looking at things, it all comes together.”

Harry hummed. “We have been quite nerdy over it, though.”

Ginny acknowledged that. “But surely some people who knew French and history could put together that her husband, Sir Daigle’s name literally means Ravenclaw in French? Like Sir Daigle - Serdaigle. How did that not get noticed?”

“Maybe we’re just super smart,” Harry teased. Ginny arched an eyebrow.

“Somehow I doubt it.”

“Do you think the queen is magical?” Harry asked a few moments later, tomato sauce on his lip. Ginny giggled and leaned over the table to wipe his mouth. He blushed cutely.

“The current queen? I don’t know. Do you?”

Harry shrugged. “Mary Queen of Scots was.”

“We think she was,” Ginny corrected.

“I think we’re right.”

“Everybody always thinks they’re right. That’s how wars start.” Ginny laughed at the exasperated look on Harry’s face. “It would be cool if the queen was magical. Imagine if she just came out and started battling Voldemort. That would be cool.”

“She’s like seventy. I don’t think it would be.”

“McGonagall is seventy,” Ginny pointed out. Harry inclined his head and pointed his fork at her to acknowledge her point, before returning to his food.

A few minutes later, Harry said, “Where is this crown, anyway? I’d like to give it a go.”

Ginny grinned. “So would a lot of people. It’s long lost, since centuries ago.” Harry grunted in disapproval. “I know. Many people have tried to search for it but nobody has found it.”

“Nobody has told anyway that they’ve found it, anyway,” Harry said. Ginny nodded. Perhaps somebody had found it and was hiding it away for their own personal use. That was actually a good point. Perhaps a descendant of Ravenclaw, if there were any, had the diadem and was using it. Perhaps there was somebody that was using it to make all the best decisions and had got very rich from it. The Weasleys could do with that.

Though Ginny suspected that it would have suggested stopping a few children earlier, and, thus, Ginny wouldn’t exist. So, she supposed, every cloud had a silver lining.

XXX

Sirius groaned as he woke up to the sound of someone banging on his cell. The previous night, he’d not been able to sleep because of the screeching of the man in the cell opposite. He’d stopped being accustomed to crazy prisoners when he had escaped from Azkaban and, now, they impeded his sleep.

“Black,” the dark-robed auror at the door to his cell said, his features boyish and eyes wide. He mustn’t have done many shifts at Azkaban yet. Sirius grunted a response and the auror said, “your trial date has been set.”

Sirius’ heart soared. This was it. He was going to be free. It was closing in, the freedom. He’d get out and then he’d see Zoe. Sirius closed his eyes at the thought. “It’s in a week,” the auror added.

Sirius nodded his thanks and the auror left to the next cell. A week. A week until he would be free. The court would see his innocence, would see Wormtail’s failures. They would see what really happened and then he and Zoe would be together, like he’d always wanted.

Imagining James’ face at the news that he and Zoe would be finally together was a comforting thought. He could practically hear his friend’s approval, could see Lily’s smile at the thought. He and Zoe had always been meant for each other. Perhaps if he had pulled his head out of his arse earlier, she never would have left.

He didn’t mean that she wouldn’t still have been attacked by Malfoy. It was likely that she would have. The thought made Sirius’ stomach turn over. But he would have helped her. He would have comforted her and Luisa would have been his daughter. He would have raised her.

Sirius was still thinking about Zoe and Lu when there was another rattle at his cage. Blinking, he looked up. It was a different auror, older, more grizzly-faced. He grunted at Sirius that he had a visitor. Sirius grinned. He’d not seen Zoe in days.

It was indeed Zoe that the auror led him too, her hair untamed just the way he liked it. She had cropped it shorter than when they had been at Hogwarts. It suited her. She smiled when he entered and he grinned back at her, taking a seat opposite her. He knew that they were not supposed to hug, so he only took her hand across the table.

“Hello,” he said fondly.

“Hello,” she replied, her dark eyes sparkling. “How are you?”

Sirius swallowed the desperation to be free. “Okay. They’ve set my trial date.” Sirius watched Zoe come alive, her eyes alight with the prospect. “It’s in a week.”

Her shoulders slumped. “Another week. Sirius, I’ve spent my life without you!” Her words made Sirius smile, despite her scowl.

“And, when I get out, you’ll never have another day without me.”

Zoe chuckled. “Perhaps I’ve signed up for too much.”

Sirius shook his head. “When I’m out of here, Zo, I want you and Lu to move into the farmhouse.” Zoe’s mouth fell open.

“Sirius.” She sounded shocked. “There’s no room.” She was right. “Where would we go?”

“There’s a small house on the edge of the property. It used to be the stables but the people before us refurnished it. We could go there. There’s three bedrooms.”

Sirius offered the three bedrooms, though he knew that they would only use two. At least, he hoped that they would only use two.

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting into?”

Sirius smiled and nodded. “I know you, Zoe, and I know what I want.”

“You don’t know Luisa, though. She’s a teenager and hard work!”

Sirius nodded with a grin. “I know. I can’t wait.” Zoe’s eyes creased with her smile.

XXX

“Hermione!” Fred called as Hermione reached the common room after a long day in the library. It was officially OWL season and she was petrified. Fred’s smile and beckoning wave made her feel slightly better, her heart jumping for just a moment. She happily followed his wave and took the seat next to him, opposite George and Lee. “Have you eaten?” Fred asked chirpily.

Hermione took stock of the comic in his hand and replied drily, “Have you done any studying today?”

Fred barked out a laugh and Hermione felt pleased to have made him laugh. “I’ll have you know, Hermione Granger, that this comic is full of educational facts.”

Hermione hummed. “Oh yeah? Tell me one.”

“Perpetuo makes things spread without control.”

“Mmhmm, nice sixth year spell. Any NEWT material in there?”

Fred laughed. “No, it’s all up here,” he said, tapping his temple. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew that Fred and George were lost causes as far as studying was concerned. “Now, have you eaten?” he asked again.

Hermione shook her head, a bit guiltily, her stomach suddenly roaring with hunger. Fred grinned. “Come on, Granger. Let’s go to the kitchens.” Ignoring the silly tingly feelings, Hermione jumped up and headed to the door, looking back to check Fred was coming and seeing George waggling his eyebrows at Fred.

As she opened the portrait, she furrowed her brow, hoping that George wasn’t catching onto the way that Hermione felt about his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry left Ginny behind at the salon to walk along Castle Street to buy a pair of shoes that he had seen earlier in the week. He had the money to buy what he wanted and, for the first time, he had the opportunity too. So he was going to buy himself the trainers that he wanted. Because he could.

He reached the shop and bought the shoes as quickly as possible, feeling immensely pleased with himself. He thought about changing his shoes immediately but decided not to. Checking his watch, he realised he had been too efficient in shopping for himself. He glanced down at his bag. He could go and buy more things. He did like spending money.

Or he could nip into the magical section of the street and buy a Daily Prophet. And some chocolate frogs. Harry’s heart yearned for the thought of magical chocolate. He could buy lots, for Ginny. And he could hide the chocolate frogs so that she wouldn’t eat them all before he could, as was her wont.

And the Daily Prophet would be helpful. Harry looked from side to side. The aurors were no longer obvious, but were they still there? It made Harry nervous. If he was seen entering the magical part of the street, he could be caught very easily. If they had added some sort of identification system at the entry point, he would be screwed. And Ginny would kill him if he did it without telling her.

He chewed on his lip as he looked in the direction of where he had left Ginny, getting her nails done, though he could not see the salon. If something happened, she would be alone. But if something had happened in the magical world, they needed to know.

And Harry was desperate to know. He finally turned away from the shop, sure of his decision. Nothing would happen. And, if it did, it was worth it to know what was going on.

Guilt bloomed in his stomach as he stepped onto the street, taking in the wonderful magic. It wasn’t fair of him to have come here without Ginny but it was too late now. Walking as casually as he could, he headed to exactly where he knew they sold the Daily Prophet. He walked in and saw the small collection of sweets. It was hardly Honeydukes but it was enough.

He chose enough sweets and chocolate that Ginny would be excited but not enough that he would look like a freak. Then, casually, when he reached the desk, he picked up a Daily Prophet, as though it were not his main reason for being there and he had only just considered that it was a good idea.

All his pretend casualness worked because the boy running the desk didn’t say a word as he left the shop and as he left the street, passing the shoe shop again and grinning at the thought of his freedom, not only to buy whatever shoes he wanted, but also to be whoever he wanted, without the whole world watching him. Perhaps this was a good-

A wave of pain flowed through Harry. He dropped his bags, one full of sweets, one just his shoes and the Prophet. He found his hands on the floor before he even realised that he’d fallen. It took moments, hours, an eternity to figure out where the pain was coming from: his head - his scar - Voldemort.

He couldn’t see in front of him. There was a general murmuring around him, people there, people watching. He wasn’t free. If he wasn’t moaning aloud from the pain, he would have almost scoffed. How could he have thought that he was free when a part of Voldemort lived in his scar?

Edinburgh blurred away as he concentrated on his anger and on Voldemort. The cobbles faded to a dark room and he was sitting in a chair, his long bony fingers tapping the wooden edge of his chair. In front of him, a woman knelt, long messy black hair covering her face, her porcelain hands stretched out close to his feet.

“Rise, Bella,” a rasping voice came from his mouth. The woman’s face was revealed to be emaciated, large eyes and full lips the remnants of what had once been a great beauty. Harry remembered the days that every death eater had wanted her, when she had been the greatest prize. Looking at her now, he felt disgust rising in his stomach. Pathetic. “Where are they?”

Harry already knew the answer but he loved the way fear sparked in Bella’s dark eyes, the way her hands shook. “My lord, we did not find them.”

“You swore to me that you would not leave Edinburgh without Potter and his whore. Where are they?”

Harry’s hand twitched for his wand, the weight comforting against his palm. Bella shrank back into herself. Harry chuckled. “You gave up,” he spat, standing.

“No, my lord. Never, my lord!” 

“You gave up,” he repeated and then, smile widening on his face, he cried, “Crucio!”

“Harry!” 

Harry’s eyes flicked open and he found that he was not in a dark room, not sitting on a cold wooden throne, not torturing his followers. He blinked. The cobbles beneath him were hard and Ginny’s eyes above him were soft and concerned. Harry jerked and sat up. He had been lying down on the floor. He didn’t really remember falling.

But Ginny. Ginny was here.

Her eyes were not the only ones on him but he only focussed on Ginny’s. “Are you okay?” she muttered. Harry nodded shakily.

“Do you have any water?” he asked, feeling his throat dry. Ginny nodded hurriedly, glancing up at the people around them as she fiddled in her bag, extracting a bottle of water. She thankfully took the lid off before handing it to Harry, as he wasn’t sure if he actually would be able to do it himself. He took a long drink from the bottle, closing his eyes to savour the sensation.

“Do you want us to call an ambulance?” a woman who was peering at them asked, her Scottish accent thick and her tone concerned. Ginny met Harry’s eyes as she shook her head.

“I know how to look after him,” she said, glancing up at the lady and the others who were there too. “Thank you but we’ll be okay now.”

There were a few more pleasantries that Ginny dealt with and then they were on their own, still on the ground on the side of the road. “Let’s move onto the pavement,” Ginny said softly and Harry nodded. He perched himself on the curb and finished the end of the water. “What happened?”

Harry swallowed. “He knows we’re in Edinburgh. Bellatrix was here. She’s been searching for us.”

Ginny inhaled shakily, taking Harry’s hand. Harry immediately felt grounded. “Okay.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Let’s go home and figure it out there. Are you okay to walk?”

Harry nodded. Home sounded like a good idea but it wouldn’t be for very long. How long would it be before Bella came back to find them? They would not have much longer in Edinburgh. Harry wanted to stay here. He loved it here. His throat began to burn at the thought of leaving again. This had felt like home in a way that only Hogwarts ever had. Harry squeezed Ginny’s hand. At least he knew that she would always be wherever he was. They would never have to be apart again.

XXX

“The 14th August is soon,” Bill commented, looking at Fleur over their lunch. She was eating a pasta dish, somehow making eating spaghetti look sexy. “Are you sure we’ll be able to get everything together before then?”

Fleur nodded. “Votre maman says that she will ‘elp us as much as she can. I do not want a large wedding, Guillaume. I want a fast wedding. I want to be your wife.”

Bill smiled, reaching for her hand across the table and squeezing it. The waiter approached and Bill ordered another glass of juice. He cleared his throat. “The cottage in Cornwall is available for us. I checked with Mum.”

Fleur positively beamed, the beauty radiating from her face. Bill noticed that other men in the restaurant were giving her looks, but he was used to that, and he knew she only had eyes for him. “Parfait. We will be able to begin our ‘oneymoon straight after our wedding,” she said with a teasing grin. Bill laughed.

“I think our families will have something to say about that, mon amour.” Fleur’s eyes twinkled.

“‘Ow is Charlie coping with sharing ‘is room with Percy?”

Bill chuckled into his newly delivered juice. “He is - he is coping.” Fleur gave him an amused smile. “I think they both just need a girlfriend.”

“Because I ‘ave solved all of your problems?”

Bill grinned. “Mmhmm. A girlfriend solves all problems.”

“You are the only one of your brothers with a girlfriend?” Fleur asked.

Bill considered, shrugging. “I think George has an on-off relationship with a girl from his quidditch team. Her name is Angelica. And, let’s be honest, my sister will be sleeping with Harry at this point.”

Fleur gasped. “Guillaume!”

Bill laughed. “I’m just preparing myself for the eventual truth! I do not believe that she and Harry will have spent so much time alone without falling in love.”

Fleur chuckled. “And Ronald?”

“I’m not sure. Once upon a time, I thought he would marry Hermione. With Harry gone, I don’t know how that will have changed.”

Fleur gave him a scrutinising book. “You should spend some time with ‘im this summer. ‘E will ‘ave ‘ad a few difficult weeks.”

Bill nodded, appreciating his fiancée’s wisdom, and also her wonderfully terrible French accent. A little flow of joy came over him at the thought of waking up to that voice every day for the rest of his life. He hoped she never lost her French accent.

“What are you smiling about?” Fleur asked, tucking a piece of shiny hair behind her ear. Bill grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“I just love you.” Fleur smiled.

“I love you too, Guillaume.”

XXX

The small cottage on the grounds of the farmhouse was idyllic. Zoe could hardly believe that it was going to be her home. It was like something from a novel, a romance novel. In the novel, she would fall in love with the man who owned the large house. However, in her case, in her wonderful case, she and Sirius would be living together from the off.

Together, she and Sirius. Zoe grinned as she unlocked the front door. Luisa darted in before Zoe could. Zoe was just so happy to see her happy to be here, even away from her Peruvian friends. The cottage was nicer than their flat and, when Zoe had told Luisa that Sirius would be living with them too, she had been shocked that it even needed saying, making Zoe think that she was more obvious about her feelings for Sirius than she would have liked.

“Okay, kid,” Zoe started when Luisa had put her box and two bags onto the floor in the living room. “The guys in the main house have offered to feed us tonight, so we can come and sort out these things later.” It wasn’t as though they had many things anyway. Organising their things would be more about deciding what they needed to buy rather than where things needed to go.

Lu wrinkled his nose. “What are they making?”

Zoe chuckled and wrapped her arm around Lu’s shoulder. “We’ll see - and you’ll be polite about whatever they do make.”

Luisa rolled her eyes but didn’t put forth any more complaints. They wandered over to the farmhouse. It was hardly a ten minute walk, far enough that they felt as though they were living in their own place, but close enough that they still felt like part of the community. Perhaps they could build more houses on the property, for safe houses. Now that they were functioning somewhat like the Order again, safe houses would always be in short supply.

They arrived at the house to the smell of curry. Zoe’s stomach grumbled. A knock on the door brought Remus to them, with a big smile. “We ordered a takeaway!”

Luisa cheered as she pushed past Remus, who gave her a fond look. Remus bent down to press a kiss to Zoe’s cheek. “How are you, Zo?”

“I’m well. Your lovely girlfriend here?” Zoe asked teasingly. Remus scowled.

“Don’t say that word. I don’t want to freak her out.”

“If turning into a crazy beast once a month doesn’t freak her out, I doubt the word girlfriend would,” Zoe said, before copying her daughter and pushing into the house, leaving Remus frowning behind her.

She found a busy living room, with the three older Weasley brothers, Fleur and Tonks greeting Luisa with big smiles. Remus followed Zoe into the room. “We can start now!”

“You didn’t wait for us, did you?” Zoe said, perching on the floor in front of Fleur, who tapped her shoulder in welcome.

“Of course we did,” Charlie said with a wink to Luisa. “Remus insisted.” Zoe chuckled and gratefully received some naan bread from Tonks, who was sporting turquoise hair for the day, with longer eyelashes than Zoe had ever seen on a real human.

“Am I allowed to use the quidditch pitch?” Luisa asked as she started to tuck into her korma.

“Luisa, swallow first,” Zoe said, though she wasn’t embarrassed as she thought she would be. She felt totally comfortable with these people. As she listened to Charlie telling Luisa that he would play quidditch with her that weekend, Zoe realised that the only niggling discomfort she had was every time she looked across the table and saw the onion bhajis sitting uneaten. They were Sirius’ favourites.

But his trial date was set and he would be home soon. Home with Zoe and Luisa, like a family. Zoe smiled into her curry.

XXX

Fleur returned to the living room after having seen Zoe and Luisa out of the house, watching them until she couldn’t see them anymore. She found the boys cleaning up and Tonks with her feet up on the sofa. Smiling at the scene, she took her seat back on the armchair, grabbing her white wine and leaning her head back.

“That was nice, wasn’t it?” Fleur said to Tonks who hummed her agreement.

“I’ve eaten too much,” Tonks said, rubbing her stomach like a pregnant woman. Fleur giggled. “But that was super good.”

“Luisa is a sweet girl,” Fleur said as the boys came back into the room. Bill perched himself on the edge of her chair. “‘Ow old is she?”

Remus, with Tonks’ head in his lap, pursed his lips in thought. “I think she is fourteen. She was- she was pregnant in July after Harry was born, so July 1981. So she would’ve been born in April or May 1982.”

“Only a few months after Ginny,” Charlie commented.

“Eight months,” Percy said. Fleur pursed her lips to keep her giggles away when she saw Bill roll his eyes at Percy’s exact behaviour. “Admittedly, it’s difficult to believe that she is less than a year younger than Ginny.”

Bill nodded. “I think sometimes I forget that Ginny isn’t a normal fourteen year old, because she’s the only one I’m ever around. She’s been through a lot. She’s so mature.”

“Maybe that’s why she and Harry get on so well,” Remus commented. “And it’s why they’re still alive.” Fleur thought that that was probably right. At their age, there was no way that she would have survived alone for as long as they had. Their support for each other must be very strong indeed, for them to be okay together.

Provided that they were still together. Fleur thought that they would be. She could not imagine that Harry would ever leave Ginny, or anyone, even if he didn’t care about them as much as he cared about Ginny. “Do you think they’re okay?” Bill asked quietly, not looking about the room. Fleur furrowed her brows. She had guessed that he wasn’t entirely okay when he had made jokes about Harry sleeping with his sister at lunch a few days ago, but she hadn’t brought it up since.

Percy frowned. “I think if anyone is going to be okay, it’s Harry and Ginny. They know how to look after themselves, and each other.”

Fleur smiled when Charlie chimed in with a “hear, hear”. It was nice to see them getting on. Tonks reached up to stroke Remus’ cheek. “When Sirius is out of prison, hopefully they will see it in the news and realise that they can come home. When he’s freed, maybe they’ll be acquitted too,” Remus said with hope.

It was a nice thought. Fleur gave Remus as much of a smile as she could muster, but she knew that it was a false hope. If they freed Sirius, they were only going to be more determined to condemn Harry and Ginny. In a time when they were denying Voldemort’s revival, they couldn’t be proven wrong on two huge counts. Sirius was bad enough. Harry and Ginny didn’t have a chance of being cleared until proper, real evidence was found. 

With that thought, Fleur reached up to play with Bill’s hair. It would be a hard few years for this family.


	15. Chapter 15

With a loud crack, Zoe arrived back at the farmhouse where Charlie had offered to look after Luisa while the trial was ongoing. Zoe closed her eyes, hand flat on her stomach, and breathed deeply before she entered the house. It had been a long few days but Sirius was back in his cell, awaiting a verdict that was surely going to mean his freedom.

But Zoe wasn’t sure. The evidence was there. They had Sirius’ wand that showed that he didn’t kill anybody; they had Snape’s hostile witness testimony, proving that Peter Pettigrew was still alive; they had Sirius’ testimony about James and Lily choosing Pettigrew as their secret keeper and Zoe had even testified to back it up. And everything that Sirius testified to was done under veritaserum, which had been quite an experimental potion before the fall of Voldemort.

The issue was that the evidence wasn’t always enough. The verdict rested in the arms of Amelia Bones, the judge presiding over the trial, and on the jury. Zoe knew that it was far better to have Amelia Bones as a judge than Fudge, or another one of his cronies. It also gave them a good view of her in terms of inviting her to join the Council, but they didn’t know her really, though Percy swore blind that she was a good person.

And, anyway, her vote was only half the battle. If the jury decided that Sirius was guilty and Amelia Bones decided that he was innocent, they would have to this all over again, with a new judge and a new jury and that could take months, years even, during which time Sirius would go back to Azkaban. It would be too much for Zoe to take.

She threw all that aside, reached for the door handle and plastered a smile onto her face for her daughter who came flying into the hallway. “Hey, Lu,” she said, trying to keep the exhaustion from her voice.

“How’s it going?” she demanded. “How- How’s Sirius?”

Zoe knew that her daughter’s feelings about Sirius were confused. Though she was certainly coming around to the idea, she was still not entirely convinced on the idea of not returning to Peru, where she had been born and where all her friends were. Zoe also knew that she missed speaking Spanish. It was a huge deal and, given that the reason they had returned - Harry - had yet to materialise, it was difficult for Luisa to fully understand why it was so important that they be in the country. And, for Luisa, Sirius was a huge part of the reason that they had to stay.

And Zoe and Sirius’ relationship was hardly clear, for Zoe, never mind Luisa. They were living together.

Zoe stopped. She was living with the man. She was actually living with him. She had asked Luisa if it was okay and Lu had said yes. Did that mean she was okay with it? Zoe sighed. Maybe that wasn’t the be all and end all. Maybe she just wanted the quidditch pitch. Maybe she hadn’t realised that Zoe and Sirius would be sharing a room. 

Would they be sharing a room? Sirius had not said it explicitly. Zoe had just assumed-

“Mum,” Luisa said, shaking Zoe. Lu was standing, holding the door open, giving her that look that teenagers give you when they are embarrassed by what you are doing. Zoe shook her head.

“Sorry, Lu,” Zoe said, stepping forward and embracing her daughter briefly. Charlie appeared in the hall, his face concerned.

“What are you doing?” Lu demanded before Zoe could speak to Charlie. “Where is Sirius? Why are you here alone?”

Charlie chuckled. “At least let the woman come in, Luisa,” he said. Luisa nodded and stepped aside, her eyes remaining wide and worried. Zoe smiled at her concern.

“We’re waiting for the verdict.”

“But he’s going to get off?” Luisa demanded.

Zoe sighed. “I can’t say for certain, Lu. I’m just coming home to get some food for myself and for Remus and then I’m going to go back. He said he’d send me a patronus if they come back before I’m back, but I can’t see it.”

“But we’ll find out today?”

With a helpless shrug, Zoe said, “I don’t know, Lu. Sirius has a bad reputation and it might take more than a few hours for the jury to decide they don’t want to continue with that.”

Luisa nodded, her eyes on the ground. “Do you want a sandwich? Charlie made us sandwiches.” Zoe nodded, reaching over to stroke her daughter’s hair, laughing when she flinched away. “And we played quidditch,” Luisa continued as she led her into the kitchen. “Charlie and I practised passing and scoring and he said that he’s going to try and get a snitch so we can play a full game!”

Zoe grinned. “Who is playing? Do you have fourteen people?”

Luisa hummed as she opened the fridge to find her mother a sandwich. “Well, there’s me and Charlie and, if we wait until Hogwarts is out, five of the Weasley brothers will play. So then you as well makes one team.” Zoe’s eyes widened. “Then for the other team, there’s Remus and Tonks and Fleur and Sirius and-”

“Okay, Lu,” Zoe said, expelling an exasperated breath. “I’m sure we’ll find three more people for the other team - and one person to replace me.”

Luisa scoffed. “When Sirius is out of prison, I bet he’ll be able to convince you to play quidditch.” Charlie snorted, earning himself a glare from Zoe.

“Okay, thank you, Luisa,” Zoe said with a suppressed smile at her daughter’s use of her relationship with Sirius for her own gain. Luisa shrugged. “Did you get any of that reading done today?”

Luisa groaned. “Mum, Hogwarts aren’t going to care if I’ve already read the syllabus for next year.”

“Well, it’s always good to be prepared. Your Aunt Lily and I used to quiz each other on the first day back on the material we’d read. It was fun!” Zoe said, aware of Charlie’s muffled laughter behind her.

“I did do some actual reading, just not about charms or you know-” Luisa flicked her finger “- transfiguration.” The meat on Zoe’s sandwich disappeared and Zoe scowled. She glanced at Charlie and found him with his eyes wide.

Tutting, Zoe reached over and tapped Lu’s hand lightly. “I’ve told you, Luisa Lily, that you are not allowed to practise magic in Britain until you’re seventeen.”

Luisa shrugged. “Who cares as long as I’m not using a wand, right?”

Charlie was glancing between them rapidly, opening his mouth and then closing it. Luisa and Zoe turned to him, eyebrows raised. “She can do wandless magic?” he spluttered.

Zoe sighed. “In Peru, they teach all children with wandless magic. She’s never known anything else. It’s very hard to master if you’ve already used a wand, though. I can hardly do it.”

Luisa grinned. “I’m special.” With a laugh, Zoe agreed. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to Sirius?”

Zoe smiled, swallowing the rest of her bread - no longer a sandwich. “You’re right,” she said, straightening up. “Hopefully the next time I see you, Sirius will be with me.” Lu beamed and Charlie nodded with a grunt. Sending them both a smile, and thanking Charlie again for looking after Lu, Zoe headed out of the kitching, enjoying the sound of Charlie teasing Luisa about her quidditch skills. When Sirius was free, their family would be complète.

XXX

Ginny was a good driver, far better than his Uncle Vernon and far smoother with the brakes than his Aunt Petunia. Harry had explained to Ginny about the sexist jokes that suggested that women were worse than men after having joked about it and received an extremely dirty look. She still hadn’t been impressed after he had explained and had told him she thought it was worse that everyone made the same jokes. Harry had apologised and then cooked her dinner.

And here they were and she was proving all of the men who made jokes about women drivers wrong. That was Ginny all over. Smiling, Harry reached over for her hand, which was on the gearstick, and lifted it up to his hand for a kiss. She was amazing.

Ginny’s lips turned up at his action, though she kept her eyes on the road. “You’re quiet,” she commented as she changed lanes, looking in her blind spot.

“Thinking about Sirius,” Harry told her. Ginny smiled sadly. The newspaper that Harry had picked up the day that Voldemort invaded his brain in the streets of Edinburgh had given Harry and Ginny the last day of Sirius’ trial, something that Harry had not been able to get off his mind since. The date was the same date that they had decided to drive down to London, annoyed by the complacency that had taken them back to Edinburgh, where Bellatrix Lestrange was searching for them.

They had realised that they were underestimating Voldemort. Despite their experiences with his evil, they had never participated in a war against him before, they didn’t know his habits or his plans, they didn’t know his followers. They had made a wrong decision that they regretted and they wouldn’t be so thoughtless again.

And so they were going to London, where they could hide in the house that they had bought weeks ago, but had not visited yet. There were so many places in London. It was the biggest city in the UK. Surely Bellatrix would not be able to find them here. They would lie low, as low as possible, and they would return to Edinburgh when their passports arrived, so that they could get out of the country without issues.

“There’s no use worrying,” Ginny said, moving her hand from the gearstick to his knee and squeezing. “We’ll know as soon as we see a paper tomorrow.”

“And you’re sure you know where we can get a prophet?” Harry asked a bit nervously. Ginny gave him an irritated look. This was not the first time he had asked this question and he did trust Ginny but he was just worried. He wasn’t sure that Sirius would survive Azkaban a second time, especially with the added protections that they would add to make sure he didn’t escape.

Ginny sighed. “Harry, I promise you that there is a shop we can go to and buy the prophet. It’s somewhere in Covent Garden. We’ll find it and we’ll get the Prophet and we’ll know whether Sirius is free.”

Harry nodded, closing his eyes briefly. Whether Sirius was free. If Sirius was free. The thought of him going back to Azkaban was too much for Harry to bear. Sharing one final look with Ginny, he pulled his book from his bag and started to read. Hermione had been right for all those years: reading did take you somewhere else, let you be someone else.

XXX

Sirius’ shoulders fell, his mouth dropped open and he had to grab the wooden fence that had made him feel so trapped as he watched the witnesses testify for and against him, watched his lawyer and the opposing lawyer fight it out. He was free.

That was what Amelia Bones had said. She’d said that he was free. “You will be given compensation,” she was continuing but Sirius didn’t care.

He looked over to the witness stand. Remus was grinning at him, his arm wrapped around Zoe. Sirius’ smile was weak as he met eyes with Zoe. He could see the tears on her cheeks. Had he truly gone so many years without her in his life? His heart beat wildly. He was free. It was down to Zoe, down to Percy Weasley, down to Amelia Bones, down to himself. He was free and he could walk out of here, with whatever compensation Amelia Bones had offered and with his head held high. The world knew that he wasn’t a murderer, that he hadn’t betrayed James and Lily in the way they thought he had.

The world knew that he was a good man.

And Zoe knew it too.

Two aurors escorted him through the crowd of press to the nearest floo, where Zoe and Remus were also waiting, ignoring the clammering reporters. Sirius ignored every question, every hand on his arm and call of his name. There was only one thing that he needed.

When he finally reached them, Remus spoke but Sirius didn’t hear anything as he wrapped his arms around Zoe and buried his head in her hair, closing his eyes against his tears and whispering, “I love you.”

He heard her choked sob against his neck and felt the way her mouth formed the reply that she loved him too. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. He was free and Zoe loved him. All he needed now was Harry.

XXX

They had a party that night, at the farmhouse. Though the house had been empty except for Charlie and Luisa when they returned, the guests had trickled in one by one, back from work or from their own homes. Molly had brought an entire roast dinner, for which Sirius gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. It was the perfect meal after days of gruel and tough meat.

Sirius had yet to let go of Zoe. He had his arm wrapped around her or his hand on her knee or, while they all ate together, his thigh pressed up against hers. And she kept smiling at him, her dark eyes sparkling. He never wanted her to be apart from him. When she went to the bathroom, he had moped until she returned, earning him an amused look from Bill and Charlie and an ‘I-told-you-so’ look from Remus.

But Zoe was back and, when she leaned into his ear, he was so focussed on the feeling of her breath against his ear and her hair brushing against his own that he didn’t hear what she said until she tapped his arm and he curled his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She only laughed. Merlin, she was so beautiful.

“Sirius,” she laughed, reaching up to tug his earlobe. “Have you seen Lu?”

Sirius finally understood what she said and he furrowed his brow, looking around the room. Zoe was right, Luisa was nowhere to be seen. “No, not for a while. Do you want me to go and find her?”

Zoe smiled and nodded, moving her hand to cup his cheek. For a moment, Sirius thought she would kiss him but she only pulled away and said, “Thank you.”

Nodding and ignoring his disappointment for a moment, Sirius stood and went to look for Zoe’s daughter. It didn’t take him long to find her. She was sitting at the top of the stairs, Bill’s room directly behind her, a half-full bottle of butterbeer in her hands. Staring at her lap, she looked for all the world as though she had the weight of a thousand men on her shoulders.

“Hey, kid,” he said, after a few seconds when she didn’t notice him.

She was startled by his voice, her eyes wide as she looked up to find him standing there. With half a smile, she said, “Sorry,” but no more.

Sighing, Sirius sank down beside her. She scooched up to make room. “What’s on your mind, Luisa?”

She smiled. “I prefer it when you call me Lu.”

Sirius chuckled. “What’s on your mind, Lu?”

Shrugging, she was silent for a moment, but Sirius gave her time. He’d not had much experience with Harry, but the little he did have made him wait for her to speak. She eventually did. “Do you want me around?”

Sirius blinked but replied immediately, “Of course we do!”

She smiled a little. “I mean, you, Sirius. Am I not in your way?”

“In my way of what?” Sirius asked in confusion.

Luisa shrugged again, fiddling with the end of her braid. “Whatever you want with my mum. You’ve not been together for nearly fifteen years. I guess a kid is in the way.”

Sirius shook his head. “Luisa, I don’t see you as something I have to put up with to have Zoe. You’re an extra who I get to love, who makes us a family.”

Luisa looked up at him, her eyes cautious but hopeful. Sirius smiled. “A family?”

Sirius nodded. “You, me, your mum and Harry.”

Luisa worried her bottom lip. “What if Harry doesn’t want me?”

Sirius chuckled. “You don’t get to say that you don’t want Harry and Harry doesn’t get to say he doesn’t want you. You’re both a part of our family.”

“But what if he thinks I’m a nuisance?”

“You’re his sister now. You’re supposed to be a nuisance.”

Luisa grinned a little. “His sister?”

Sirius shared her grin. “What else? Lu, I was part of a normal family, with a mum and a dad and a brother and I was miserable. I chose my own family, with Harry’s parents and Remus and your mum, and now I’m choosing you and the Weasleys and Harry. The best family is the one you choose.”

“So, you want me to choose you?” Luisa said, her eyes on her lap. Sirius gaped for a moment. He’d thought about Luisa not wanting him but he’d put it out of his mind, especially after discussing it with Zoe. Only when Luisa smirked a little did Sirius see that she was teasing him.

He gave her a hard look. “Very funny, Lu.” She was giggling and Sirius had to smile at the sight of her joy. “You’ll make a man self-conscious, you know?”

Luisa rolled her eyes. “Come on, old man. Let’s go back to the party.”

She stood and was halfway down the stairs before Sirius replied incredulously, “Who are you calling old, young lady?”

XXX  
The townhouse in London felt like a safety net. In bed, lying beside each other, only their feet touching, it felt like they had come into a place of rest and relaxation, after a tense drive down from Edinburgh. Ginny rolled over to look at Harry. His eyes were closed but his muscles were too hard-set for him to be sleeping.

Perhaps it was only her that felt safe. Or, more likely, Harry was thinking about Sirius. Ginny understood his fears. If Sirius went back to Azkaban, there was little chance he would escape for a second time. Ginny’s stomach rumbled with anxiety that, were that the case, Harry would attempt to free him so that they would all be on the run together. There was no chance that any of them would survive that and Ginny could certainly not cope without Harry, not now.

She couldn’t believe how much she had grown since she had left Hogwarts. Yes, some parts had been awful. Her injury had been a particularly awful period but that was over now. She felt stronger than ever, most mentally and physically. She’d learned how to do the laundry, how to clean like a muggle, how to use public transport. She could drive! Every small thing felt like a huge accomplishment.

And she had Harry. Dear Merlin, she never thought the time would come when she could kiss Harry whenever she wanted to, when she could say that she was truthfully going to spend the rest of her life with Harry. And, despite her dreams of the powerful Harry, of a Harry who was rich and famous and who would look after her, this Harry, who was vulnerable and moody and sarcastic, was so much more than she had ever dreamed. Yes, there were times when he irritated her, or when he snapped at her, or when she had no idea what to do while Voldemort was invading his brain, but most of the time, she just loved him. She just wanted to be with him and never leave. And she never had to.

This time together was such a blessing, even though it had come out of something terrible.

Ginny scooched further over on the bed, pressing her body against Harry’s side and stretching an arm across his stomach. His eyes flashed open and he craned his neck a little to look at her as she leaned her chin on his chest. “Hey,” he murmured.

“Hey yourself,” she replied. “You okay?” Harry hummed in response and Ginny leaned her temple and cheek against his chest.

“I was thinking,” he started, his hand finding its way to her hair, “maybe we should go out tomorrow.”

Ginny furrowed her brow, glancing up at him. “I thought we were going to stay in.”

Harry hummed again. “I know but I think I’ll go stir crazy. We could just go to the shop and get some food rather than phone-ordering it, or we could go for a run.”

Ginny did like the sound of that. She bit her lip. “I also want to go to some tourist places.”

Harry looked at her with amusement. “Where do you want to go?”

Ginny shrugged defensively. “I don’t know, to the Tower of London, to Hampton Court,” she trailed off. Harry nodded and leaned his neck to kiss her. Ginny kissed him back.

“Sounds great,” he said a few seconds later. Ginny smiled and settled back into his chest.

XXX

The wedding store was terribly extravagant. Every so often Molly had to remind herself that she wasn’t paying, that Fleur’s parents were covering the entire cost of Bill and Fleur’s day, provided it was held at the Burrow. Molly had wanted it at the Burrow anyway and Fleur had agreed, practically begging to get married beneath the apple trees in the orchard. She had ordered a special magical photographer and Molly had to admit that the trial photos did look rather spectacular. The supposedly small day was far more than Molly had ever had, more than she’d ever dreamed of. Molly wondered what would have been big for the Delacour family. Perhaps they would have rented out the Eiffel Tower.

Molly tittered at herself and then looked up at the sound of the curtain rings screeching against the pole that held them up. Fleur stepped out and her sister said, “Mon Dieu, soeur, tu es belle.” Molly spoke no French but the reverent tone was enough to convince Molly that little Gabrielle was saying what Molly was thinking. Fleur was a masterpiece.

And she was smiling, which meant that this dress (dress number twenty-three) was likely the right one.

“Je le veux, je le veux,” she cried to her sister, reaching across to take Gabrielle’s hand. Molly cleared her throat and Fleur beamed at her. “I want this one, Molly,” she translated. Molly smiled. It was a work of art, with beading and silk and a high neckline. It was more than Molly had ever hoped for one of her son’s wives.

“You look beautiful,” she said quietly. Fleur smiled and took her hand from her sister’s, taking both of Molly’s and squeezing them.

“Gabrielle, vite, vite, I want to see you try on some bridesmaid dresses,” Fleur ordered as she stared at herself in the full-length mirror in the special trying-on room. Gabrielle smiled and took one, her clear favourite, a gold one, from the rack they had compiled when they had arrived. She disappeared into the changing room and Fleur took Gabrielle’s seat, still wearing her dress.

Fleur reached across to take Molly’s hand again, drawing her attention. Molly looked at her expectantly. “I am so sorry that Ginny will not be here,” Fleur said, butchering Molly’s daughter’s name as genie. Molly smiled sadly nonetheless. She too was very sad that her daughter would miss the first of her siblings’ weddings.

“She would be so happy for you,” Molly said, not entirely sure if it was true. Ginny and Fleur were very different people. Fleur smiled.

“I can just picture ‘er and Gabrielle walking in front of me down the aisle, in their matching dresses.” Molly blinked away sudden tears at the thought and Fleur tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Molly looked at her in surprise, barely concealed in her parted lips and round eyes. Fleur only smiled.

Molly had not been good to Fleur, since the wedding had been announced, ignoring her at parties and making comments to Bill frequently about possible other matches. She realised now how wrong she had been. Fleur was a good woman, who was fighting in the Council, the new Order, despite not having any loyalty to the country she was defending other than her soon-to-be husband. She was kind and deserved more than Molly had given.

She was no replacement for Ginny, but Molly was glad to have a potential daughter again.


	16. Chapter 16

A week after their arrival in London, Harry woke up to find that the bed beside him was empty and the fire alarm was ringing. Cursing, he jumped out of bed, not bothering to put on anything more than the boxers he was wearing and ran down the stairs to where he could see some smoke coming out of the kitchen.

“Ginny!” he called as he entered, wafting his arm through the light cloud of smoke to find her cursing up a storm and holding a tray of bacon and sausages with oven gloves on. When Harry saw her clearly and met her eyes, he saw embarrassment and disappointment there, before she turned away and threw the whole tray in the empty sink.

“I can’t cook,” she said, anger at herself in her tone. Harry had to smile at her but he only received a scowl in response. “I can clean and I can do the washing but I can’t cook! How in hell’s name do you do it?”

Harry shook his head and strode over to her, wiping a bit of egg from the side of her face. In the pan were some scrambled eggs which actually looked quite healthy. “These are good!” he encouraged.

Ginny’s scowl did not alleviate. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not!” He found a bowl in their cupboard and pulled it out, scraping the scrambled eggs into it. “Just put some toast on,” he said, nodding at the bread bin, where a loaf of bread was poking out. Ginny nodded and hurried to do just that, while Harry attempted to save the eggs with some salt and pepper.

When they sat down a few moments later, with buttered toast and scrambled eggs, Harry noticed that Ginny looked rather disgruntled. “You can’t be good at everything, Gin,” he told her as he poured some orange juice into her glass.

She picked it up and sipped at it, before placing it back down onto the coasters that they had picked up at the Tower of London a few days earlier. “It’s not that I want to be good at everything,” she said, “I’m not Hermione.” Harry snorted. “It’s just that I don’t want to go back to my mum and have to tell her that I let you cook for me. She’ll think I’m a failure.”

Harry shrugged, ignoring Ginny’s affronted glare. “So what if she thinks you’re a failure? You don’t need to cook. I can cook for both of us. We’re not living in the fifties, Ginny. I don’t want to come home every day to my dinner on the table every night.”

Ginny sighed. “I can just imagine the arguments I’ll have with my mum.”

Harry grinned, reaching over to take her hand. “Well, I’ll be there to back you up and tell her that I’ll be your house husband while you go out and earn the money.” Ginny snickered.

“Husband, hey, Potter?” she teased and Harry felt his face redden slightly. Ginny grinned and squeezed his hand before taking it away so that she could eat her food. Harry watched her with admiration. Perhaps Mrs Weasley would say that they were doing things wrong, but Harry couldn’t imagine why.

XXX

Harry and Ginny arrived at Hampton Court Palace by ten o’ clock and were inside, with tickets and a guide, far quicker than they had expected. Each of them was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap, ostensibly because of the glorious June weather, but more accurately because they hid their features. Though their faces hardly appeared on the muggle news very often anymore, the last thing they needed was somebody recognising them, even though their hair and eye colours were different. It was better to be safe than sorry, as they had learned by going to Edinburgh.

Harry literally had to drag Ginny in the other direction when she started eyeing up the bookshop, attached to the giftshop. From almost a week of doing touristy things in London, he knew that Ginny was a fiend with a gift shop. He truly did not mind her spending his money - and he was not exactly being frugal himself - but they had made the mistake of buying things early on in a visit before and had had to lug a big bag of books around all day. Harry mentally assigned an hour for the shops at the end of their visit.

“Come on, Gin, let’s go and check out the maze,” Harry encouraged. Ginny grinned.

They wandered around the palace grounds, getting lost in the maze, and enjoying their picnic in the garden. Harry pulled out the camera they’d purchased to take some pictures of her, looking pretty in the gardens. At first, she was a bit reluctant but then she started to pose around the garden, so that they were laughing raucously by the time they finally arrived into the palace.

It had been Ginny’s idea to visit Hampton Court, after reading a book they’d bought at a history book shop in Edinburgh, about Henry the Eighth, who had preferred this palace above all. The rooms were grand and the paintings were exquisite. It was a rich place. They read the guide and enjoyed their day. One room was full of costumes that they could try on, something they took full advantage of, having the assistant take photos of them.

Finally, they reached the kitchens, on the bottom floor. The kitchens were always the last spot on historical tours, because they always handily let you out in the courtyard, where there was usually an ice cream shop and a gift store, where tourists could spend their money.

They wandered through the kitchens, Harry teasing Ginny about how much she would have struggled to cook in this time, never mind now, resulting in Ginny giving Harry a little shove, while he laughed. He lost his balance slightly and spun away, his feet catching themselves finally as he reached the end of the kitchen, where there was an arch leading to the pantry.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw a glimmer of light. “What is it?” Ginny asked, her head popping up next to his. Harry nodded at the glimmer. The only thing Harry could compare it too was the light that peeked out on Castle Street in Edinburgh, where magical people could discover the magical street.

Harry approached. The glimmer of light grew, until, next to the open pantry, another room grew, a large wooden door appearing as if by magic - definitely by magic - similar to the door that had been outside of Snape’s potion storeroom. “Ginny,” Harry said in awe, reaching to open the door.

Ginny looked a bit reluctant to enter but she did follow Harry eventually. “We should be quick,” Ginny whispered. “There might be some warning system if someone enters this room so that they can check they’re not muggles.”

Harry nodded quickly and, looking over his shoulder, he turned on his camera, quickly snapping some shots of the room, before backing away and closing the door. They left the kitchens, and the palace structure itself, quickly.

When, a few minutes later, they were sitting on the outdoor furniture, each with an ice cream, Harry got the camera out again and opened up the pictures that he had taken of the store room. “They are potion ingredients,” he said quietly between licks of the fudge ice cream. Ginny’s eyebrows shot up. Her ice cream was bright green, mint choc chip and she had got some of it above her lip, giving her an ice cream moustache.

“Gin,” he said, trying to hold in his laughter as he reached across to wipe her top lip and then suck his finger into his mouth. He winced. “Mint ice cream should be outlawed.” Ginny rolled her eyes, licking her ice cream defiantly.

“There is chocolate in this too,” she said defensively. “You don’t think that Henry the Eighth was magical, do you?” 

Harry shook his head. “I’m not sure. I don’t suppose that he would have to have been, to have potions ingredients. Anybody can practise potions. The spell on the storeroom may have been added more recently.”

Ginny sighed. “But, if it was a common practice, we would know about it. Henry the Eighth accused Anne Boleyn of being a witch. If everybody practised potions, surely he wouldn’t have got away with that.” Harry nodded consideringly. Ginny took the camera off him and flicked through the photos. “But it is possible that some of his men were magical.”

“What would they have used the potions for?”

Ginny didn’t look up. “What we use them for, I suppose, and for love potions.” Harry furrowed his brow. Ginny turned the camera around to him, zooming in on a shelf of ingredients. “Look at these, Harry. They are the most basic ingredients for a love potion. My mum taught me how to make one.”

“Your mum taught you how to make a love potion?” Harry asked incredulously. Ginny tutted and zoomed in again.

“Think, Harry, if Henry’s men were using love potions, maybe that would explain how he got his wives to marry him. It might even explain why he was so infatuated with Anne of Cleves and then suddenly wasn’t. His men may have stopped using the potions or Anne may have figured it out or-”

Harry nodded. “Interesting, very interesting. I wonder how much of history is magical that we just don’t know about.”

Ginny shrugged. “Maybe we should find out.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in question. “What do you mean?”

“We have so much time, now. Once we’re out of the country, maybe we should just visit historical sites and see if any magic lies in them.”

Harry grinned. “And love of history has nothing to do with it?”

Ginny’s smile was sheepish. “Maybe just a little bit.”

XXX

The beach close to the farmhouse was one of Sirius’ favourite places in the world. When he had declared that, Zoe had nearly mentioned the beautiful things she had seen while she lived in Peru or the trips she had made across South America with Lu. But Sirius’ face was so earnest, so loving, that she didn’t say anything at all. He had not had the opportunity to travel like she had and, anyway, this beach was pretty fantastic. It was quiet, because it was very difficult to access, unless you had magic, and the waves were good enough to surf in. The sand was soft and there was no litter due to a lack of tourists. It was as though they had their own private beach and they all loved it.

They had arrived two hours ago. Zoe had been in the ocean with Sirius earlier but now was lying on the beach, with a towel beneath her and a book in her hands. Remus lay next to her, though he was no longer reading his book, watching Tonks, Sirius and Luisa have fun in the ocean.

Together, Zoe and Remus watched as Sirius picked Luisa up and threw her, hearing her shrieks of laughter from their position, even from quite a way away. “He’s good with her,” Remus commented. Zoe smiled. He was. She was very grateful that Sirius didn’t see Luisa as a nuisance, but as a benefit of his relationship with Zoe.

Their relationship that was actually not a relationship. They slept in the same bed but had yet to kiss, never mind anything else. They didn’t speak of relationships, though they spoke of many other things. It was very frustrating but Zoe didn’t want to break it up, in case Sirius had a reason for not saying anything. Maybe he was nervous. Merlin knew that Zoe was.

“Have you spoken to him yet?” Remus asked. Zoe held in an irritated sigh.

“You’re getting boring, Remus,” she said. Remus gave her a knowing look.

“And you’re getting old.”

Zoe glared at him but she understood his meaning. She was wasting time. Shaking her head, she said, “Fine. You and Tonks can take Lu out this evening and I’ll do something about it.”

Remus waggling his eyebrows earned him a slap over the head that had him laughing and picking up his book again.

XXX

Remus and Tonks had left as soon as they were all finished in the showers, washing the sea water and sand from their bodies. Lu had even put a nice outfit on for the occasion. Remus and Tonks had teased Zoe while she faffed around trying to cook a nice dinner until she had shooed them away. She had showered first so that she could start cooking and Sirius went in last, thanks to some machinations by Remus and Tonks, so that Zoe could surprise him with an empty house and dinner.

The Weasley brothers were out at the Burrow anyway, along with Fleur, meaning that Zoe and Sirius truly were alone, making Zoe more and more nervous, until she told herself to stop being so stupid and forced her hands to still. The food had started to smell good. It smelled like her kitchen in Peru. She smiled. She was giving Sirius a little part of the life that she and Zoe had had before. The life that could have been his, if Zoe had only told him about her assault. Swallowing, she shoved the thought of Lucius Malfoy out of her mind. He didn’t matter anymore. Sirius mattered. This mattered.

She heard the bathroom door open and then close. Inhaling deeply, she looked down at what she was wearing again. A yellow top and tight jeans, with her boots. It would do. She didn’t feel self-conscious in it. She felt comfortable and pretty and that was all she had wanted. She exhaled.

Sirius came downstairs a few moments later, fully dressed, all in black. “What smells so good?” he called from the bottom of the stairs. Zoe smiled as she mixed the cake batter that was going to be their dessert. He entered the kitchen.

“Hey, Zo, where is everybody?” he asked. Zoe turned around and met his eyes.

“I sent them out,” she said quietly. Sirius furrowed his brow. “I wanted to speak with you. Will you sit down?”

He sat down at one side of the table. Zoe sat at the end, next to him, after she had plated up their meals. “This looks amazing, Zoe. What’s going on?”

He was so cute in his confusion. “I love you, Sirius,” she said honestly.

“I love you too,” he replied immediately, making Zoe grin.

“We’re too old to fool around.”

Sirius scoffed. “We’re not so old.”

“I don’t ever want to be with anybody except you,” Zoe continued, ignoring his comment. Sirius smiled, a twinge between his eyes suggesting to Zoe that he still didn’t know where this was going.

“Of course I don’t ever want to be with anybody except you, Zoe. You know that.”

Zoe sighed, taking a sip of her wine. “I don’t, Sirius. We’ve never said it.” She watched his throat bob. “I just - I want to know that you’re my partner. I want to know that I can kiss you whenever I like. I want to be a family.”

Sirius took her hand across the table. “I’m sorry, Zoe. You deserve better than me. I didn’t know how to say any of that, but you’ve just said it all perfectly.” Zoe ducked her head. “I wanted to live together so that we can be a family, so that we can be together, but I was too - I don’t know. I screwed things up with Harry a few times and I was scared of screwing them up with you, I guess.”

Zoe shook her head, squeezing his hand. “You never have to worry about screwing up with me.”

Sirius’ eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled. “Good, because I probably will, a lot.”

Zoe chuckled. “I know.”

Sirius took his hand from hers and placed it on her cheek, leaning across their food and stopping just before he kissed her, his eyes locked on hers. Zoe smiled, genuine happiness flooding through her veins. Sirius smiled too and then kissed her, finally, wonderfully.

XXX

They arrived at the cinema with ten minutes until it started. They had eaten at a pizzeria and bought Lu a huge ice cream sundae, which she had adored. Remus and Lu went to buy tickets while Tonks purchased them some sweets to share. “I’m just going to run to the toilet,” Lu said once Remus had the tickets in his hands. Remus nodded and pointed to where Tonks was, to tell her where to meet them. She nodded quickly and dashed off.

Remus meandered over to where Tonks was choosing a few packets of sweets. “Tough choices?” he asked from behind her. She looked up from her intense study of the options. Tonks laughed. She was blonde tonight and her eyes were bright blue, but her nose and her lips and the way she held herself were all Tonks.

“I got you some chocolate already, don’t you worry,” she teased. Remus grinned and impulsively pressed a peck to her lips. Tonks smiled even brighter when she pulled away.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

A burst of laughter came from Tonks’ lips. “Remus, love, what did you think I was?” she asked incredulously. Remus blushed slightly.

“I just felt guilty that I had never asked,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“You’re cute,” Tonks said, laughing, and Remus scowled. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. “Yes, I will be your girlfriend.”

When Luisa came back to join them, Remus was beaming.

XXX

Tonks sneaked down the stairs in the farmhouse, cursing every time she stood on a squeaky step. Everytime she came down these steps, she thought about fixing them, or at least drawing a line on the ones that squeaked so that she would skip them but she never got around to it. And the last thing that she wanted to do was wake the house.

It was eight o’clock and the house was silent. Remus, Tonks and Lu had got in past eleven last night and the house had been empty. The Weasleys weren’t home yet and Sirius and Zoe were nowhere to be seen. They put Luisa in Sirius’ old room, so that they didn’t walk in on Sirius and Zoe in the middle of - anything.

So quiet was the house that, when walking into the kitchen and finding someone else awake, Tonks dropped the two mugs that had held the tea she and Remus had enjoyed last night before tea and let out a squawk. Fleur turned from the sink at the sound, her big eyes blinking.

Cursing, Tonks pulled her wand out of her holster and flicked it, fixing the mugs and sending them to join the pile of washing up that Fleur was completing. “Bonjour,” the quarter-veela said, her eyes dancing with amusement. Tonks grinned sheepishly.

“Good morning, Fleur,” she said. “I didn’t think anyone else was up.”

Fleur chuckled, shaking her head. “You can ‘elp me make breakfast.” Tonks agreed, though did add a disclaimer that she was rather clumsy in the kitchen. “You can wash up then.”

Half an hour later, when the first residents of the house started to float in, Tonks and Fleur - mostly Fleur - had cooked up an entire English breakfast, laid out on the table with warming charms. Tonks was already digging in, while Fleur finished making the coffee. “Morning,” Remus said, kissing Tonks, despite the bacon and eggs in her mouth. He gave her an amused look that made Tonks grin.

Charlie and Percy followed Remus and then Bill and Luisa, who looked half asleep still. “Fleur sent a patronus to the other house to invite them for breakfast,” Tonks informed Luisa, who was looking around the kitchen in search of something. Luisa nodded a little hesitantly.

Ten minutes later, when Sirius and Zoe arrived, looking glowy and happy, they took the last empty seats at the table, ignoring the catcalls and teasing. “We’re going to have to buy a bigger table,” Charlie said with amusement. Tonks smiled at the thought.

Sirius’ smile was almost sad as he said, “We’ll have to make sure there’s room for Harry and Ginny.” There were nods around the table. “When they’re back, our big family will be complete.” Sirius turned to Zoe, who looked up at him with big mushy eyes. Tonks narrowed her eyes. She hoped she and Remus never looked that mushy in front of other people. When Sirius bent to kiss Zoe, Tonks reached for a piece of toast and threw it at him, hitting the back of his head. He turned to laugh, while Fleur shouted at Tonks in French for throwing her carefully prepared breakfast.

Tonks grinned, winking over at Luisa, who was looking around the table with barely-concealed glee.


	17. Chapter 17

“What do you mean you’re together now?” Luisa said, her eyes narrowed and her lips slightly parted, watching her mother and Sirius in utter despair. How hard was it to figure out a relationship? They shared a look, eyes wide. Sighing, Lu continued, “I mean, why are you together now? What were you before? You literally live together. We literally live together.”

The pair of them sat like fishes, their mouths opening and closing multiple times before her mother spoke. “We just- we wanted to-”

“Me and Sirius had a chat the other day, at the party. We sorted all this out. What was that about if you weren’t actually together?”

She watched smiles start to creep up on her mother and Sirius’ faces. “Okay, Lu,” her mother said, a bit breathless, as though she was confused and amused by the whole situation. “So, you’re okay with it?”

Luisa put her head in her hands. “Of course I’m okay with it. We literally have had this conversation. I’m fourteen. I’m not a piece of glass.”

They kept speaking, though, for a few more minutes, before her mother went to do some laundry and Sirius went to talk with the Weasleys about finding Harry. Luisa looked around her, searching for somebody who would commiserate with her over the shitshow of ‘parents’ she had.

Adults. Why were they in charge of the world?

Checking around the corner, Luisa determined that there was no one else in the vicinity now. She pulled the parchment and quill from under the table, glad that her mother and Sirius hadn’t questioned the jar of ink on the table. People were always leaving stuff around in this house. Even though Luisa’s family technically lived in the spare house, they spent most of the time over here. Luisa was glad, because Sirius and her mum were cringey.

Returning to her task, Luisa dipped her quill in the ink and spread out the parchment. She inhaled and then began to write: Dear Professor McGonagall …

XXX

The shop that Ginny had claimed as safe was in Covent Garden, somewhere that Harry and Ginny had yet to visit. Harry had been nervous to know whether or not Sirius was free and had delayed it, realising that knowing sooner would not make a difference to the verdict and that the Daily Prophet would draw it out for more than just one day.

So, eight days after Sirius’ trial was supposed to have ended, Harry and Ginny headed to Covent Garden. Harry left Ginny in the market area, to choose some food for tea that night, and he headed to the little shop. They’d figured out where it was early that morning and then eaten brunch at an artisan coffee shop while they waited for the area to be a bit busier, so that they would blend in easier. Ginny had suggested she not go in with Harry, because people would be looking for two people. It would be more covert if he was just one.

The shop was between an olde-worlde sweet shop and a shoe-shining place. Like at Hampton Court, there was a glimmer of light that Harry focussed on, which made the shop appear. He watched somebody head in, looking over their shoulder at the muggles. Harry sighed. Wizards were always so obvious about everything. It was a wonder that the world didn’t know about them.

He followed the wizard inside. If there were more than one of them in there, the shopkeeper would not notice him in particular. 

The shopkeeper was actually reading his own paper when he entered, not even looking up as a windchime above Harry made a noise to signal his entry. Harry was not going to complain about that. He immediately started to browse. The quicker he was in and out, the quicker Ginny would stop worrying.

The shop was actually more than Ginny had described it. It was more of a supermarket than a newsagent. Harry picked up a few things that he thought Ginny might like, as well as some spice packs that were developed by a magical company that he thought sounded interesting. As he read the back, he considered what he had in his fridge to cook with them. Ginny would like it, he thought. Perhaps he could get some candles and they could have a more romantic date night. Or maybe he could take her out at some point. It would be nice for them to have a proper date.

Realising that he had gone off track, Harry shook his head and headed around to the newspaper stand, picking up the Prophet and a Seeker Weekly. He was starving for quidditch. Ginny, too, had been staring at the skies yesterday, when they had been sitting in the garden. Perhaps there was some way that they could fly. Even thinking about it, Harry knew it would be too much of a risk. Anywhere one could fly discreetly they would find other wizards.

At the counter, Harry nodded at the shopkeeper, who barely even glanced at him. Harry’s hair was long at the front at the moment, meaning he didn’t have to faff around with makeup to cover up his scar, though he was improving at the practice of putting it on.

Moments later, Harry was leaving the shop with a bag of things, successfully having braved wizarding society. He found the nearest bench before going to find Ginny, suddenly itching to know about Sirius. It wasn’t on the front page, so he didn’t know yet.

The Prophet was charmed to look entirely normal to a muggle, Harry knew, so he didn’t worry about opening it in the middle of one of the busiest areas of London. It only took three turns of the page to find a mention of Sirius.

He noticed the picture first: it was Sirius and, as the picture moved, Sirius flew into the arms of a woman, a shorter woman, with dark skin and a well-kept afro. She had big brown eyes and her arms were tight around Sirius. Harry watched Sirius hug her four times before he finally read the article, already feeling his heart loosen in his chest.

The first line proved what Harry’s heart was already realising. It read: Newly-released Sirius Black…

Harry kept reading, wondering who on earth the woman was. Sirius had never mentioned a woman, especially not one that he would hold like that. Harry’s hands were shaking as he reached the information that he wanted:

Zoe Angevin, Black’s reported paramour, was not only Sirius Black’s Hogwarts supposed girlfriend but Lily Potter’s closest friend. She was named godmother to Harry Potter, alongside Black as his godfather, and was one of the first to be with Mrs Potter at the birth of her son (pictured below). Miss Angevin was reported missing on 31st July 1981, the day of her godson’s first birthday party, just three months before the Potters were murdered.

Harry dropped the paper. It slid from his knees and had almost reached the floor when he grabbed it again. His eyes searched desperately until he found the picture that the article had mentioned, the one that was referred to with his birth.

Sure enough, the photo was in a hospital bed, his mother, tired but beautiful, in the middle, his father on her left, Remus next to him, smiling. Harry was in a woman’s arms, the woman who had been in Sirius’ arms in the photo above. Behind her, looking over her shoulder and beaming at her, was Sirius. They both looked so enamoured with Harry.

Harry’s breathing quickened. Where had this woman been his whole life? Sirius had been in Azkaban. Remus was not allowed to look after Harry himself as a werewolf. But where had this - this Zoe been? She was his godmother. Harry felt bile rise in his throat, remembering every beating, every harsh word, every time his cousin and his friends had chased him.

XXX

As Ginny approached her boyfriend, the only thing she could think was that he was having an attack. The last time she had seen him so shaky was when Voldemort had attacked him in the streets of Edinburgh. She rushed over to him suddenly, ignoring the copy of the Prophet that was falling to the floor. “Harry,” she murmured, putting her hand on his legs. He turned to her and his eyes were wide, scared like an animal caught, but they were clear. There was no trace of Voldemort behind them. “Oh, Merlin, is it Sirius? Is he back in Azkaban?” she asked urgently.

Harry shook his head slowly. Ginny felt relief crash into her chest, almost winding her. She was not sure how they would have coped if that was the case. “Then, what’s going on, Harry?”

“Sirius,” he started hoarsely and then broke off. Ginny’s heart started to beat rapidly. Sure, Sirius was not back in prison, but Voldemort was back. Any manner of things could have happened to him. “Sirius has a girlfriend.” Ginny would have laughed if it were not for the absolute desolation on Harry’s face. She remained silent as he pulled the paper up off the floor and handed it to her, pointing at the article.

Ginny watched Sirius lovingly embrace the small, dark woman twice before she read the article. The mention of Harry’s parents, of Harry’s godmother, shocked her. She had heard of Zoe Angevin, though knew nothing more of her. Perhaps her parents had mentioned her when she was little. “Oh, Harry, I’m sorry,” Ginny said, although she was unsure really what she was sorry for.

“Where was she?”

Ginny furrowed her brow. “Peru,” she said, scanning the rest of the article. Her eyebrows flew up her face. “Peru, with her daughter.”

Harry snatched the paper back off her and read the end of the article. “Why wasn’t she here, looking after me?”

Ginny understood now. Harry had not had a good childhood. She knew that, though she didn’t know the details. The thought of someone who should have looked after him was of course upsetting. Harry had every right to be dismayed at what he had read.

Ginny scooched closer to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she murmured. Harry leaned his head against hers, expelling a deep breath. Ginny hoped that she would be able to be a comfort to him and be as understanding as she possibly could be, so that he would confide more in her. She didn’t want to press but she wanted to know everything about him, the bad things and the good.

XXX

Charlie ruffled his hair as he reached the pub, in the middle of the Lake District, after walking half a mile from the nearest apparition point. It was never a good idea to apparate into the middle of nowhere, in case there were any muggles nearby, so he’d had to research where was best to go and then walk from there. It could have been much further. Remus had to walk six miles when he went to meet Kingsley for the same task.

The Council of Resistance had been meeting its hopeful members for the past week. Remus had been to Kingsley and Tonks to McGonagall, while his parents had recruited the Dewhursts from Ottery St Catchpole and Percy had spoken with Emmeline Vance. Each one of their potentials had made the oath and joined without issue.

Somehow Charlie had wound up with the potential member who posed the most issue. He hadn’t even wanted her to be a part of the Council, not trusting her as a ministry political employee. He had no idea how he had been left with Amelia Bones but he hadn’t been best pleased. She was the biggest risk - if agreeing to a meeting had been a trap, Charlie was in a very vulnerable position. He could not be arsed with another prison spell.

Charlie ordered himself a beer at the bar, acknowledging the barkeep with a grunt. With his drink, he found a quiet corner and took a sip, looking out of the window at the stark beauty that surrounded him. Perhaps he should venture up to the Lakes more often. He missed the picturesque landscape and the quiet of his home in Romania.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” a voice said next to him. Charlie turned, breaking his train of though, and found an attractive if older woman standing there, a pint of beer in her hand. Charlie smiled as charmingly as possible.

“Ordinarily I’d love your company, lass, but I’m afraid I’m waiting for someone.”

The woman narrowed her baby blue eyes, her brows drawing together. “I believe I am supposed to say that I am one who loved not wisely but too well.”

Charlie blinked in recognition, shuffling up on the bench. Remus and Zoe had been the ones to choose the passwords for the meetings. They were all quotes from Shakespeare. This one identified this attractive woman as Amelia Bones, someone who Charlie had genuinely believed to be over fifty. From the look of her, she could hardly even be forty.

“Sorry,” he spluttered. She gave him a withering look and sat down. He felt as though he’d lost any advantage that he had expected. Shaking his head, he said, “I’m sorry. I expected you to be -”

“Older?” Amelia asked with an arched brow. Charlie nodded. “Most people expect that. I have risen quickly in the Ministry.” Charlie only grunted. He personally did not see the Ministry as a career to be proud of, especially after the way his father had been treated all his life. “Now, can we get this over with?”

“Somewhere to be, Ms Bones?” Charlie asked, meeting her eyes.

She pursed her lips. “Perhaps I find your company distasteful.”

Charlie snickered. “Very well, Ms Bones-”

“You can call me Amelia,” she interrupted. Charlie arched a brow. “I’m hardly ten years older than you.”

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Charlie asked curiously.

“Perhaps I do mind, Mister Weasley,” she said but her lips twitched with amusement. “I’m thirty-eight.” Charlie raised his eyebrows in shock. He’d put her at early thirties. Her face hadn’t wrinkled and her breasts were so pert that they could have belonged to a twenty-year-old. “I want to make the oath. How do I go about it?”

She was direct. Charlie liked that. He’d thought that there would be a negotiation, her being a political figure. He explained the oath procedure and consequences of breaking it and she acquiesced. She threw her hand out and Charlie gave her a funny look. “I put up a privacy charm so that we can do it here.”

“Wandlessly?” Charlie questioned weakly, feeling himself harden in his pants. There were very few people in Britain who could use wandless magic, though he now knew, thanks to Lu and Zoe, that, in other places, many people could.

Amelia gave him a wicked grin. “Like that?” Charlie met her eyes and found them sparkling with challenge. He cleared his throat and her smile faded into a single line, though he still saw that she was amused.

She made the oath, even swearing that she would lose her magic if she failed its requirements. Charlie smiled and extended his hand to her. Amelia looked at him oddly. “We can seal our agreement with a kiss if you’d prefer, Amelia,” he said, pronouncing each syllable of her name slowly. She flushed - a great accomplishment for Charlie - and took his hand. Charlie smirked. Perhaps he had been wrong about Amelia joining the Council.

Perhaps this would be fun.

XXX

The Hogwarts’ express screeched as it arrived at Kings’ Cross in London. Hermione looked across the carriage, meeting Ron’s eyes and grinning at him. As the train stopped, it lurched them forward and then back, until they were finally at a complete halt and the year at Hogwarts had officially finished, a year that she would never forget. Not only did she lose Harry this year, but she gained many other friends, though none of them had replaced the easy companionship that she shared with Harry.

This was Hermione’s last summer of not being an adult, her last summer of not being able to use her wand. There was part of her that was worried about being away from the protection and security of Hogwarts, although Voldemort had not been very active over the year. Even so, fear niggled at her stomach. She would never be without her wand, just in case. She knew that she was allowed to use it in cases of emergency and would not hesitate to protect herself and her parents if it came down to it.

Hermione saw her parents very quickly as she exited the train, the Weasley brothers behind her, approaching Mr and Mrs Weasley, who were standing conversing with Hermione’s parents. She dragged her case over to them and deposited it at their feet as she took first her mother and then her father into her arms, happy to see them so well. She had not seen them for months. The Weasleys hugged Hermione too, Mrs Weasley holding her tightly and stroking her hair. Hermione wondered whether she was thinking of Ginny.

“Hermione, dear,” her father said to her, smiling, “the Weasleys have invited us over to their house for an end-of-year part. They say we can use magic to get there very quickly.” Hermione smiled, glancing over at Mr and Mrs Weasley to check that that was okay and then meeting Fred’s gaze. She averted her eyes and agreed quickly. It would be nice to return to the Burrow, after the Weasleys had spent all of last summer in Grimmauld Place.

Hermione went with Molly, while Arthur took Ron, Fred her mother and George her father. As Hermione zoomed away via apparition, the last thing she saw was her mother smiling pleasantly at Fred. Her stomach tightened.

And relaxed as they landed on a coastal path, the small pebbled stones covered in sand. Hermione blinked, sitting up in shock. She looked from either side. “Where are we?” she demanded the general group. Molly chuckled.

“This is Sirius’ house,” she informed them. “It’s far safer than our own and Bill, Charlie and Percy live here.”

Hermione and her parents, and the younger Weasleys, were all given the address of the house and only then could see it, a large farmhouse, with big windows and a pretty garden in the front. Hermione would never have picked out this house as belonging to Sirius Black. Before they reached the front door, it had been opened and Bill Weasley stood there, his fiancée Fleur Delacour at his side. Hermione had not seen Fleur since the Triwizard Tournament, over a year ago, but the quarter-veela was just as pretty as she had once been, more so with the beaming smile on her face as she looked at her fiancé.

“‘Ermione,” Fleur greeted as she turned from Bill. “‘Ow are you? I am so ‘appy to see you!” Fleur hugged Hermione and then passed her onto Bill who also greeted her. She headed into the house, listening to her parents greeting Bill and Fleur behind her. Smiling, she glanced around until she heard the noise of the party in the room at the end of the corridor.

Upon opening the door, Hermione found more people than she had expected. “Hermione!” she heard Professor Lupin call. “Fifth year finished.” Hermione smiled and took Professor Lupin’s hand to shake and receive his congratulations.

“Oh, Professor, these are my parents,” Hermione said as her mother and father came in. Hermione had yet to speak to anybody, the two other Weasleys brothers chatting by the oven, or Sirius who was sitting at the table, beside the same woman who had featured beside him in the Prophet for many articles since his release. Feeling a squirm of guilt at the sight of Sirius’ blank face, Hermione left her parents chatting with Professor Lupin to go and approach.

“Hermione,” Sirius said upon seeing her, looking up from his conversation with Zoe. The rest of the Weasleys were filtering into the room now. “It’s good to see you, Hermione. How are you?”

Hermione swallowed. “I’m good, Sirius. How are you?”

“Free,” he commented with his trademark half-grin. Hermione had to congratulate him with a big smile upon her face. Harry would be so happy when he came back. “This is my girlfriend, Zoe Angevin,” he introduced. Hermione put out her hand, across Harry’s godfather, to shake Zoe’s. She was very pretty, with big brown eyes and her hair in braids down her back. “Zoe’s daughter Luisa is outside with Tonks. You’ll meet her soon.”

Hermione’s evening continued thus. She spoke with each Weasley brother, including Percy who she had always got on with better than Ron or Harry had, and with Mr and Mrs Weasley. She introduced her parents to everybody and finally met Luisa Angevin, who told Hermione that she was Harry’s sister. Hermione had felt something twinge in her heart at the mention of her best friend. As the evening wore on, the Johnsons arrived, with Angelina, her brother Adam and their cousin Audrey. Hermione had been surprised when Sirius greeted Mr and Mrs Johnson as though he already knew them. In fact they had already known the address.

After they had eaten the food prepared by Fleur and Remus, Fred approached Hermione, finally. It wasn’t that she expected him to talk to her all evening, at all. He had other friends and so did she and her parents were there and she wanted to spend time with them. Even so, her heart beat faster when he did choose to come and spend time with her.

“Sorry,” he apologised, passing her a drink, which made Hermione smile. “There are so many people here. I don’t feel as though I’ve spoken to you for hours.”

Hermione sipped at her drink. “Don’t worry. I’ve been with my parents.”

“Oh, of course,” Fred said, glancing over to where her parents were talking with Remus and Tonks. “George and Angelina are doing fireworks outside. You want to watch?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He was grinning, but that was usual on Fred’s face. “Is that a code word for something else?”

Fred barked out a laugh. “No, come on,” he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the back door. It was dark, the stars fully visible above. Hermione had always wanted to live somewhere where she could see the stars. In the middle of Cambridge, it was an impossibility.

There was a swing by the door that Fred dragged Hermione to. They were hardly alone, chatting, for five minutes before the fireworks started and the rest of the party flooded outside. The fireworks were incredible. As they went off, Fred whispered to Hermione about what spells they used to create them. Hermione’s skin tingled.

“Don’t you think Percy is getting on well with Audrey?” Fred said with a waggle of his eyebrows that Hermione barely saw in the darkness.

Hermione laughed. She had seen them chatting earlier in the evening but had not thought too much of it. Pursing her lips, Hermione said, “I’m afraid I’m never going to see you again.” Her words came out in a rush. Fred turned to her, his concern evident even in the shadows. He shook her head and grabbed her hand again, glancing at their family who were much concerned with the fireworks. He led her around to the side of the house.

Fred was smiling as he said, “I’ve graduated but I’m going to be at every Hogsmeade weekend and every quidditch match. Every time I can come to Hogwarts, I’m going to be there.”

“Why?” Hermione asked quietly.

Fred’s smile fell. His face was uncharacteristically serious. “Haven’t you figured it out by now, love?” he whispered. Hermione’s heart sped up. “You’ve captured me in a spell and I don’t want to leave.”

Hermione’s lips twitched and she met Fred’s eyes. “That was so -”

Fred laughed, shaking his head. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Grinning, Hermione did as he said, leaning up, on her tiptoes. He actually met her lips before she met his and then they were kissing. And it was so much more than she had imagined, than she had hoped for.

So caught up were both of them that neither of them noticed Ron creep around the corner and see exactly what was going on.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few days, Ginny considered Harry deeply. She wanted to discuss his childhood with him. She wanted him to know that he could speak with her about anything but she didn’t know how to bring it up, especially since there was always the chance that she was wrong. Harry didn’t flinch when she touched him, even if he did when her mother or Hermione did. Ginny had noticed. She’d watched him for the best part of four years and she had seen his reaction to physical touch. She’d also seen the way he was with Sirius, that summer at Grimmauld Place, his desperation to be loved.

Ginny thought it might have been a selfish desire to speak about it with Harry. She wanted to understand him better, but for him or for her? Was this a way of deepening their relationship, rather than a way of ensuring Harry’s good quality of mental health? She wrestled with these thoughts for days on end, wishing harder and harder for an answer. Hermione would know what to do.

They went to various tourist attractions and drove out of the city one day, to Stonehenge. Ginny darted around after Harry with the camera, taking his picture, until they were both laughing, collapsing under a tree and pulling out their picnic lunch. Harry leaned back, his hands caressing the grass beneath them and his head fully reclined, enjoying the sun that burned down onto them. The heat only seemed to be increasing, day by day, as June progressed.

“What is it, Gin?” Harry asked as she lay out their food on the mat. Ginny furrowed her brow.

“On the sandwiches? I don’t know, love, you made them,” she said, distracted as she tried to pull open a tupperware of salad. She turned to find that Harry was watching her intently, his eyes reading her face. Ginny let the salad box slide down her lap onto the mat. “What’s wrong?”

“For the past week, you’ve looked at me like you want to ask me a question but you never have. What is it?”

Ginny mostly thought of Harry as rather unobservant. She had assumed that he had not noticed her careful study of him over the past few days, because he had not mentioned it. Ginny sighed. “I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head.

“Don’t be until you ask the question.”

Ginny swallowed. “You don’t have to answer.”

“I can’t answer until you ask me.”

Ginny’s nervous laugh came out as a breath from her nose. “Okay.” She inhaled. “I wanted to talk about your childhood.” Harry stiffened. “But I don’t want to force you to talk about anything you don’t want to, just to sate my selfish curiosity. But I wanted to tell you that, if you want to talk about it, at all, even if it’s just a little bit, then you can. I mean, at any time, if you want to -”

Harry cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips, surprising her. She blinked as he pulled away, wondering how long she had been rambling for. He gave her half a smile. “The last person I told about the Dursleys was my year four teacher.”

“You mean fourth year?” Ginny asked with confusion.

Harry shook his head. “Year four is a class at muggle primary school, when you’re eight.” Ginny was reminded how little she knew of muggle society, even despite her careful study over the past months, since they had fled Hogwarts. “I told my teacher. Her name was Miss Wilkins. She told the headteacher and the headteacher told my aunt and uncle.”

“What happened?” Ginny whispered.

Harry looked down at his lap. “I didn’t eat for three days.” Ginny fell back onto her hands.

“What did you tell her?”

Harry reached for a sandwich and ate a few bites, swallowing before he began to speak. “I told her the truth.”

And then he told Ginny the same truth, with far more detail than he had told his teacher. He’d told her that his uncle had broken his arm, when the teacher had asked. The teacher had probably done the right thing, going to the headteacher, but the headteacher had screwed things up for Harry, had given him three more years of horror, rather than getting him out, to somewhere safe, to where someone could look after him.

As he explained to Ginny what his life had been like before he went to Hogwarts, Ginny found her anger at Remus and at this Zoe growing. Even Sirius received her mental wrath. If only one of them had put Harry first. If only anyone had put Harry first.

They ate while he spoke, giving Ginny some details but mostly general information. His uncle had been the main culprit, though his aunt’s words had had the ability to hurt as much as his uncle’s hands, and his cousin had only made things worse, taking any semblance of friendship that Harry could ever have had away from him.

Ginny’s eyes were wet, which drew Harry’s attention. For most of his explanation, he had kept his eyes on his lap or on his food, rather than on Ginny. At some points, the parts that had been the most painful for Ginny to hear, and likely for Harry to tell, he had stared off at Stonehenge in the near distance. But he finally looked her in the eyes and found her tears there. His eyes widened.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he mumbled.

Ginny smiled, reaching across to take his hand. “You didn’t. Your wretched relatives did.”

Harry squeezed her hand back. “We don’t need them, though. You’re my family now, you and Sirius and Ron and Hermione.”

Ginny nodded, using her spare hand to wipe her eyes. “Thank you for sharing with me,” she said quietly. Harry looked away. “If you ever want to talk about it again, you can, anytime.” Harry nodded.

“I do feel better for telling you.” Harry’s nose scrunched. “Do you think I’m weird?”

“Weird?” Ginny repeated loudly and then closed her mouth. She shook her head. “Merlin, Harry, you’re not weird. You had a terrible childhood. None of this was your fault and I am furious that so many adults let you down. None of this makes you weird.”

Harry met her eyes. “It feels good to have you on my side.”

Ginny grinned. “That’s where I’m going to be for the rest of our lives, babe.”

“I think I can live with that.”

XXX

Ron’s hand tapped against the bottom of his chair in a rhythmless beat. His leg shook and his eyes darted between his own empty plate and the as-yet half-full plates of some of his brothers and his sister-in-law. After last night, he did not want to be sitting at this table, not with Fred.

It wasn’t as though Ron hadn’t picked up on the fact that Fred and Hermione were closer than they had ever been. In fact, until this last term of fifth year, he would have said that the twins didn’t like Hermione and Hermione didn’t like them. But clearly Ron was wrong.

Hermione’s tongue down his brother’s throat was proof enough of that.

Ron’s jaw tightened. It wasn’t that he felt - he didn’t know what he felt. He was angry rather than jealous, the same way he’d felt since Harry had run off with his little sister, since Harry had protected Ginny and Ginny had protected Harry and Ron had been left with no one to protect.

It had been difficult for those first few weeks, when Harry was gone and Ron and Hermione had to figure out how they functioned without him. Ron felt no hint of jealousy upon reflecting that Harry had been the one that kept them together. Harry was their best friend and the best guy that Ron knew. It was that that drove Ron on, making him angry that he wasn’t there but also desperate not to let him down. Harry was certainly not letting Ron down, looking after Ginny and keeping them from being caught. Ron couldn’t imagine that Ginny was much help.

It might have taken him a few weeks to realise it, but Ron needed to look after Hermione, just like Harry was looking after Ginny. It wasn’t because she was a girl. Hermione needed to look after Ron too. Ron had never disputed that. He needed her to make sure that he did his schoolwork and, also, to make sure that he didn’t fuck up anywhere else. Hermione was good at that: not fucking up.

Ron spent time with Hermione again, but it was different. Something - Harry - was missing and neither of them seemed to know what to do without it. They sat together in lessons and wrote their essays together - well, Hermione sat by Ron as he wrote his essays. She had usually already completed her own. And they argued like they used to, too. But something was missing. Ron spent more time with Seamus, Dean and Neville, and Hermione had made friends in the library, with Susan Bones and Padma Patil. And Fred. She was friends with Fred.

Having realised that Hermione was getting closer with Fred a while ago, Ron had almost come to terms with it. Hermione didn’t belong to him and sharing her with Fred was only like sharing her with her new friends, or with Harry. But then she started choosing to sit with Fred at dinner time. She’d sit next to him and, sure, Ron would be sitting opposite, but she would talk with Fred and not need to speak to Ron.

It was just that: she didn’t seem to need him anymore. Harry had held them together to the extent that she didn’t need him anymore. Rage swirled before his eyes and he found himself standing up before he had really made the conscious decision to leave the dinner table.

“Ronnie, whatever is the matter?” his mother said, confusion lacing her tone. Ron exhaled and sat back down. The last thing he needed to do was make a scene. Fleur was over, for lunch, and Bill and Charlie. Percy, too, though Ron didn’t much care what Percy thought of him. He didn’t want to embarass himself in front of his older brothers who already thought he was a baby, or in front of Fleur, who was so pretty it was painful. Ron wanted his new sister-in-law to like him, more than she liked Percy. It would be nice if she liked him more than Fred and George too. Maybe he could be her favourite brother, besides Bill. At least he would be first in that respect, then, now that he wasn’t Hermione’s favourite Weasley anymore. With all the time Harry was spending with Ginny, too, he doubted he was Harry’s favourite.

Sullenly, Ron continued to dig into his meal. Storming off might mean losing his lunch too, and he didn’t want to spend all afternoon starving and angry. Ron had always found that anger fuelled his hunger and hunger fuelled his anger.

His mother shot him a funny look. “What is going on with you, Ron? Is this about Harry?”

Ron looked up, mouth slightly open. He swallowed his food. “No, it’s not about Harry. Harry’s been gone for months. I’m used to it.”

Ron was definitely not used to it. At Hogwarts, perhaps, he had got used to not having Harry beside him. But now that he was home, he was expecting Harry to arrive any minute, on some daring escape from the Dursleys. He was expecting Hedwig to arrive with an owl. Seeing her at the farmhouse last night had been painful. It had been what prompted him to go and look for Hermione. And find her with Fred.

His hands clamped around his fork. “If you want to know what’s wrong with me, ask Fred,” he snapped finally.

The whole family turned to Fred, who blanched. George particularly looked confused. “Just Fred?” their mother said, also glancing at George.

“Unless both of them are kissing Hermione, yeah,” Ron sneered. There was a collective intake of breath, satisfying dramatic.

“What?” George said, his voice hurt, before being swallowed by a clamour of questions, directed at both Fred and Ron. Fed up of it and not understanding most of what was being said, Ron pushed his chair away from the table with a screech and headed upstairs slowly, blowing air out of his mouth and wishing he could be slightly less impulsive. Hermione would not be happy with him.

XXX

Fred threw a gnome as far as he possibly could, the muscles in his arms aching pleasantly. He picked up another and repeated the process. He understood for the first time why his mother sent them to do this when they were in bad moods. It was a good stress relief. His twin had stormed upstairs after his younger brother, without a word to Fred, and the rest of the family had not hidden the fact that they thought Hermione was supposed to be with Ron, not Fred.

It was not as though Fred didn’t understand that thought process. He did. It had been something he’d struggled with at first, when his feelings for Hermione had emerged, but, eventually, he had decided that he had just as much right to pursue Hermione as Ron and, if she preferred Ron, she could have shot Fred down at the party. But she hadn’t.

The screech of the gnome as he was flung further in the air than previous ones danced through the air. Fred sighed, pushing his hands against the skin of his face. Perhaps it had been selfish to go after Hermione. He had known that it would not make anyone happy, no one except he and Hermione anyway.

He sighed again. Hermione had been happy last night. They had hardly spoken, after his delightfully cringey pick up line. He had been working on that for weeks and it had made Hermione laugh. Merlin knew all he ever wanted to do was make Hermione laugh.

“You’ll change the course of the wind if you sigh anymore, son,” he heard his father’s voice say from behind him. Fred threw the gnome in his hand and was dissatisfied by the short distance it flew. It would sneak back into the Burrow’s garden in no time. He turned and found his father watching him seriously. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Fred nodded, agreeing though he didn't really think that he had a choice. He had not had many serious talks with his father, with anyone really. If Fred had anything serious to talk about, he went to George. He hadn’t this time and he already knew that was a mistake, from George’s reaction.

They walked for a moment, leaving the confines of the garden proper to reach the orchard. “You’ve not made a lot of friends with this decision, son.”

“It wasn’t a decision,” Fred replied instantly. He found his father looking at him, seriously. Fred was grateful to be taken seriously at least. He was 17 and he had graduated from Hogwarts. There was nothing holding him back from making real adult decisions and he would have hated it if his father had treated him like a child.

“How serious are you about Hermione?”

Fred tutted. “Are you going to tell me that I should stop this and let Ron have her?”

His father shook his head. “It’s not your decision, nor is it Ron’s, who Hermione chooses to be with. I only want to know if you are serious because Hermione is a member of our extended family and I do not want her to be uncomfortable with us if you are not serious about her.”

Fred understood, nodding with his jaw tight. His father’s tone was stern and Fred appreciated the way his father felt about Hermione. He was sure that she would appreciate it too. “I am serious about her,” Fred said honestly. “Dad, I think I love her.”

Fred was glad that his father had come to talk to him, not Bill or his mother, who would have told Fred that he was too young to be sure of that. “I was in love with your mother at your age.” Fred watched his father as they stopped walking beneath the apple trees. “Fred, I’m not going to tell you that this is going to be easy and I don’t think you have gone about it in the right way.” Fred’s eyes turned to the ground. “But, if you and Hermione are serious about each other, neither your brothers’ reactions, nor your mother’s, matter.” Fred smiled.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“You need to speak to Ron and to George.”

“I didn’t know what to say. I only spoke to Hermione about it last night.” His father looked faintly surprised that their relationship was so new. “I’ll go and talk to George now and then I’ll go and talk to Ron.”

XXX

Bill crept up the stairs, a cup of tea in his hand. Fleur was in the kitchen, having been roped into helping their mother with the roast dinner she was preparing. Bill had sneaked away while he could, more interested in ensuring that his brothers were okay. He had hardly made his way halfway up the first set of stairs when he heard the shouting.

“I’m your twin! Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me?”

It was the most upset that Bill had ever heard George. The twins never seemed to be upset. Bill was not sure that he had ever known them to fall out with each other and, whatever was happening, they spoke to each other before anybody else, so Bill was never quite sure how they felt about anything.

“It’s between me and Hermione! I don’t have to tell you everything,” Fred replied, a defensive tone in his voice. Bill reached the top of the stairs. “You don’t tell me everything about you and Angelina.”

“I told you before I asked her out! You didn’t tell me anything about Hermione.”

“Because it’s Hermione!” Fred shouted. “I thought you’d react like everyone else and tell me that she was Ron’s or that she was too serious for me or-”

“If you were serious, I would have heard you out!”

“I am serious!”

“Then, why the hell would you not tell me? I could have helped you sort your feelings out. I’m your twin.”

“I wanted to do this myself,” Fred said weakly. “She’s - I didn’t want her to think we were joking about her or make her feel self-conscious if she saw us talking. I wanted to talk to her first.”

George scoffed in disgust. “Is this it, then? You’re choosing her over me?”

Bill thought that was rather unfair. He leaned back against the wall and then was shocked into spilling some of his tea over the lip of his mug as George stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

“Wanna talk?” Bill asked casually, dipping his biscuit into his tea. George scowled but didn’t refuse.

Bill led him to his old bedroom, where his one quidditch poster still adorned the wall. He placed his mug down on the windowsill, glancing out at the Lovegoods’ house in the distance. He grabbed a book that was by the side of his bed, a muggle book that his father had bought him a few birthdays ago. He threw it up in the air and caught it, sitting down on his bed and leaning against the wall, his knees close to his chest.

Placing the book next to him, he reached again for the cup of tea, sipping at it, his eyebrows raised expectantly at George, waiting for him to sit too. George did eventually, picking up the book and flicking through a few pages slowly.

Bill remained silent and was rewarded when George began to speak, though he did not take his eyes from the book. “We’ve never argued before, not like this. I don’t like it.” It was the most vulnerable that Bill had ever heard his brother. “I don’t understand why he didn’t tell me. I always tell him when I- when anything happens with a girl.”

“But this is Hermione,” Bill said.

George sighed. “I don’t understand what the big deal is with that. He says that he thinks I’d have joked about it but I would have joked about it whoever it was. He jokes about Angelina all the time.”

“I think he was scared that Hermione wouldn’t like the jokes.”

“If Hermione doesn’t like jokes, she shouldn’t be with him,” George said, rather tartly.

Bill raised his brows, swallowing a big gulp of tea. “Do you not think that was what he was afraid of?”

George narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Bill shrugged, trying to seem nonplussed. “He might have been afraid that Hermione wouldn’t want to be with him, because she doesn’t like jokes.”

“Then, why would he want to be with her?” George asked, incredulous.

Bill tutted. “George, why do you want to be with Angelina?”

George finally looked up from the book. “Because I like her. She’s pretty and funny and clever.”

“Alicia Spinnet is pretty and funny and clever. Why don’t you want to be with her?”

George narrowed his eyes. “She’s not Angelina, though, is she?”

“Exactly,” Bill said, leaning forward. “You like Angelina because of exactly who she is, but you can’t really pin that down. Fred might not know why he likes Hermione and, all this time that he’s liked her, he’s been questioning why and I’ll bet he’s had that exact same thought as you, about jokes. And, even despite that, he’s not been able to stop liking her, so he wanted to protect her from the jokes being made so that she wouldn’t see a reason not to like him back.”

George looked skeptical. “I don’t understand.”

Bill sighed. “When I first started dating Fleur, I worried that she wouldn’t like me because I wasn’t in the same league as her, in any way.”

“Agreed,” George interrupted.

Bill glared at him but continued, “so I pretended to be more than I was. I spoke better and acted better. I took her to fancy restaurants that I hated and to the theatre because that's what she was used to. I pretended so that she wouldn’t see my inferior birth as a reason to not like me back.”

“Is she really that hoity-toity? Why are you marrying her?”

Bill ignored that comment. “George, my point is that we do stupid things to make sure that there’s not a reason for a girl not to like us. We make sacrifices and compromises to make someone like us. It turned out that Fleur didn’t care about fancy restaurants and I’m almost certain that Hermione does actually like jokes, but Fred must have been scared that she didn’t and he wanted to protect the hope of a relationship with her.”

George was silent for a moment. Bill hoped that he had explained things better this time. “He could have said that to me. I wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t want me to.”

“I know, George,” Bill said, though he doubted it. He could just imagine George pretending to tell Hermione something to get Fred worked up and then causing a scene over it and rousing Hermione’s suspicions. “But you’ve done everything together your whole lives. Maybe he just wanted something for himself.”

George looked down at the book on his lap and then slid it to his side, before scooching off the bed. “Thanks for the talk, Bill.” His voice was quiet. Bill hoped he’d given him something to think about, so that he wasn’t as harsh on Fred. “I’m going to go and throw some gnomes.”

Bill chuckled and nodded, watching his brother leave the room.

XXX


	19. Chapter 19

The muggle papers had taken some getting used to for Ginny. For one part, she did not like how the pictures sat still. How was she supposed to fully understand the story with a paper that stood still? In the wizarding papers, she could see immediately the tone of the story from how the person in the picture was moving. For a second thing, she hardly understood the things going on in them. The Daily Prophet and similar publications only ever published news about Great Britain - and only Wizarding Great Britain at that - but the muggle papers published news about the whole world. Before this time away, Ginny had hardly known anything about the United States of America. Now, she was reading about them every day and she was starting to put a better picture of them together.

It was through these papers that Harry and Ginny were tracking Voldemort. Though it was of course not explicitly stated, they tracked mysterious happenings and tried to determine whether they were death eater attacks. Deaths, disappearances, destruction, all these things were possibly the cause of Voldemort’s followers.

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently, glancing up at the door. Harry had been gone for longer than she expected. They had got back in from their trip to Hyde Park and Buckingham Palace and realised that they had not purchased a paper yet today. Harry had volunteered to go and get it, pulling his baseball cap back on. Ginny had agreed, distracted by the book that she had been reading while sunbathing at the park. She had only had twenty pages yet and she wanted to finish it so that she could start the sequel.

That had been an hour ago. The shop was a fifteen minute walk away. Harry should have been back twenty minutes ago, at least. For the past ten minutes, since she’d finished the book and realised the time, she had been pacing the house. She’d eaten a yogurt and then paced again, from the living room to the kitchen, into the laundry room where she found that their washing wasn’t finished yet, and then back into the living room, where she peered out of the bay window to try and find her boyfriend.

She grabbed her book from its place on the coffee table and strode over to their bookcase, which was slowly filling every time they visited somewhere with a bookshop, and placed it in its place, pulling out the next. Hermione would be proud of how many books she and Harry consumed, with all of their free time. Books were a great source of escapism, to get away from the fact that she and Harry were constantly being hunted and the prospect of seeing their families was a distant and much-wanted one.

Ginny was a chapter into her book, her leg still shaking, when she finally heard the key in the door. She dropped the book, immediately losing her place, and rushed to the door as it opened, revealing Harry, his face ashen and his eyes blank. Ginny’s eyes widened. He closed the door behind him and met her eyes. Ginny didn’t need him to tell her what had happened.

“What did you see?” she asked, grabbing the bag out of his hand and wrapping an arm around his back, to guide him into the living room. Before he spoke, they sat down onto the sofa together, covering themselves with the ludicrously expensive woven blanket that they had bought a few days ago, when browsing an artisan market.

“He was torturing Sirius,” Harry said without emotion. Ginny’s gasp was stuttered and prolonged, horror filling her. “Ginny, what do I do?”

He was crying, his voice thick with the tears. Ginny brought her arms around him, tightening them as if to trap him in with her. He couldn’t go, couldn’t try and save Sirius, not when they were being hunted themselves. Ginny had started to cry, only realising when a tear fell from her chin, tracking uncomfortably down her neck.

“Could you tell where they were?” she asked quietly. The thought of Sirius in Voldemort’s hands was horrible for Ginny, never mind for Harry, who loved him like a father, who had not even been able to speak to him since he was freed. It was too cruel, the thought of him dying now, before they could even be reunited.

Harry nodded. “They were in a big room and there were balls everywhere, like the ones Trelawney has in her classroom, but smokey.” Ginny furrowed her brow. “Like the things that fortune tellers use.”

Ginny’s eyes widened. “You mean like prophecies?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve been having this dream for a while, but Sirius has never been there before.”

Ginny stilled. “You’ve dreamed of it before?” Harry nodded. “Were the balls filled with a blue flame?” He nodded again. “There’s - in the Ministry, there’s supposed to be a hall, filled with prophecies.”

Harry looked up at her. “At the Ministry?” he asked incredulously. “He’s in the Ministry?”

Ginny shook her head. “It’s the middle of the day. He can’t be.”

“He- Ginny, what if he is?” Harry asked desperately.

Ginny blinked away her remaining tears. “Harry, you’ve dreamed of this before. Voldemort can’t have been there every time you dreamed it. He can’t have been in the Ministry every time.”

“He was-” Harry cleared his throat. “He was with your dad, though, wasn’t he?”

Ginny inhaled. Harry was right. “Was it the same room?” Harry nodded. “And you say Voldemort was there? Not just the snake?”

“Yes.”

Ginny shook her head. “Voldemort can’t be in the Ministry in the middle of the day, especially not if it’s the same room where my dad was attacked. There will be guards now, surely, and, anyway, you’ve had this in your mind for a long time. I- I think-”

“What?” Harry said impatiently.

Ginny bit her lip. “What if it’s a trap? What if he’s planted it in your head?”

Harry’s face relaxed as he considered it. “If he can plant things in my head-”

“I know,” Ginny said, hating the possibility herself. “But he did that to me, when I was being possess-”

“You think I’m being possessed?” Harry said in horror. Ginny shook her head, grasping him tighter.

“No, Harry, no,” she said, eyes widening. “If you’re being possessed-”

Harry pushed her away from him, standing up. “You should get away from me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ginny said, jumping up too. “Harry, I’ve told you this before, at Christmas. I know what it is like when you’re being possessed. I will know if you are being possessed and I will do whatever it takes to bring you back around.”

“You’ll leave,” Harry said, his voice shaking. “If you think I’m being possessed, Ginny, you will leave and get as far away from me as possible.”

Ginny shook her head, her eyes filling with tears again. “Never,” she said wetly.

“I could hurt you,” Harry said and his voice was thick too.

“You would never.”

“It wouldn’t be me. It would be Voldemort.” Ginny shook her head, squeezing her eyes tight. “You- you didn’t want to hurt those people.” Ginny let out a sob. “Promise me, Ginny. Promise me that you’ll leave.”

Ginny closed her eyes and then opened them. “I promise,” she lied.

XXX

Godric’s Hollow hadn’t changed much in fifteen years. As Sirius and Zoe wandered through the quaint streets, the sun shined down on their neck, making Zoe think reminiscently of Peru and the life she and Lu had had there. Though she would never go far from Sirius now, she would always meet the sun and the culture and the food of Peru. She would miss her friends there and the little house where she and Lu had grown together. But all of this was worth it. Coming here for Harry had been worth it, even if they hadn’t found him yet.

Zoe glanced at the man who had made it all worth it. His face was blank, his eyes searching far in the distance. The graveyard was not too far away now. It would be a first for Zoe, though not for Sirius, who had told her that Godric’s Hollow had been his first stop once he had left Azkaban, even before he went to Little Whinging for Harry. He had gone to see his friends, in dog form, and had slept in their house for a week before pulling himself together and heading to Harry.

Sirius sighed, pulling open the gate to the graveyard. Zoe blinked back tears as she thought of the last time she saw Lily, smiling, preparing for Harry’s first birthday party. She had come to say goodbye and Lily had been chatting and dancing about the living room. Zoe had left abruptly and sobbed as she headed to the airport.

Following Sirius numbly, Zoe appreciated that she had not done this alone, but that she had also not come with Lu. She would bring Lu at another time but the only person she wanted to sob in front of was Sirius.

And sob she did. She knelt before Lily’s grave, stroking her name, engraved into the stone fifteen years ago. James was next to her, together in death as in life. It was not as though she had not known that it was a possibility that Lily had died while she was away, but she had not expected it to be like this, so soon after Zoe left. She had kept away from most of the magical community in Peru and, even so, the news was not heavily reported on. Voldemort had only affected Great Britain and, though his downfall may have been mentioned in the papers, the means of it had not been.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, head bent. “I should have been here for him. I’m so sorry, Lily.”

Sirius knelt beside her, his arm on her waist. He pressed a kiss to her temple. She looked up and found that his eyes were wet too. “I can’t believe I let them down so much,” Zoe said, wiping at her eyes.

“You couldn’t have known,” Sirius said quietly.

Zoe nodded. “I ran away because I was a coward. I stayed away because it was easy.”

Sirius shook his head. “If you came back, you would have had to deal with-”

Zoe nodded. “With Malfoy, I know,” she said, naming her rapist. “But I could have taken Harry with me. He could have come to Peru.”

“Dumbledore never would have let you.”

“I wouldn’t have asked.”

“You’re just hurting yourself with this, Zoe. Do you think I don’t think the same? I should have kept my head, focussed on Harry instead of revenge, gone to Remus instead of Peter. But I didn’t and I left Harry behind. So, for now, all I can do is get him back.”

Zoe was silent for a moment, staring at the names on the graves. “We will get him back, won’t we?”

Sirius nodded. “Of course we will.”

XXX

Fred ran his hand through his hair as he arrived outside Hermione’s house. He had apparated a few streets away, where Hermione had suggested he did when he had written to her, and then walked along to her house, a very nice house, matching the ones next to it, and with a finely kept garden. It made the Burrow look like a dumping ground.

Sighing, Fred pushed away his thoughts that he wasn’t good enough for her and approached the door. He didn’t want to think of home for the next few hours. George was not speaking to him, nor was Ron, and his mother had made very clear her opinion that she had thought that Hermione was supposed to be with Ron. It had been a painful few days but he was putting all of that out of mind. He was here for Hermione.

He knocked on the door, shuffling his feet against the mat on the porch, one hand behind his back. The door was painted a glossy black and there were no chips, no old rusty lock. It was a different world to Fred’s own. Hermione herself answered the door, her hair tied atop her head in a neat bun and sunglasses pressed into the top of her hair. She was wearing a dress. Fred wasn’t sure he had ever seen her in a dress before, save at the Yule Ball. It was blue and pretty. She had trainers on, as well, a mismatch that Fred thought made her even more wonderful. 

“You look amazing,” he said with a grin, bringing flowers out from behind his back. Hermione’s eyes lit up and she took them, bringing them to her nose. A woman approached from behind.

“Mum, will you put these in some water for me?” Hermione asked her. Hermione’s mother watched Fred assessingly as she nodded and then left them. Hermione grinned. “Shall we go? Where are we going?”

Fred slung his arm over her shoulders, leading her out of her fancy garden and back to the apparition spot. “Somewhere magical,” he promised. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Fred grinned. “Magical as in amazing, not like Diagon Alley,” he corrected.

“Okay, mystery man,” Hermione said, moving her arm so that it was around his waist. Fred enjoyed walking with her like this, strolling, their arms around each other. “How’s the Burrow?”

Fred’s grin widened. “Well, Ron saw us snogging at the party, so he’s not talking to me. George is angry with me for not telling him that I fancied you. But everything else is good.” Hermione froze, her arm falling from his waist. Fred sighed and turned to her. He was glad he had not mentioned his mother’s attitude. He would not want her to feel unwanted at the Burrow.

“I’ll write to Ron,” she said quietly. “I should have told him. Merlin, we were just getting back on track with our friendship.” Fred gave her a small smile and reached for her hand. She gave it to him with a small blush. “Why is George so upset?”

“I’ve never not told him something like this before.” Hermione raised her eyebrows. “But I’ve never felt this way about anybody before, so it’s different.” Hermione flamed red, turning to him with a beaming smile.

“I’ve never felt this way before, either,” she said. Fred smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Come on, let’s go to this magical place you’re talking about.”

They arrived at Compton Castle ten minutes later. Fred apparated with his arms tight around Hermione and she had nearly thrown up upon landing, making Fred laugh and her glare at him. He grabbed her around her waist and brought her close, kissing her soundly. Hermione grinned, her hands pressed up against his chest.

“It’s funny, being able to snog you whenever I want,” Fred said, slinging his arm around her waist, as they headed towards the castle, a square formation with traditional castle walls, in the distance. Fred had spent many summer days here when he was a child, with his brothers, pretending to be knights or princes or criminals on the run.

“You’re so romantic,” Hermione said dryly, making Fred laugh.

“Hey, I brought flowers!”

“True,” she gave him, stopping and going on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. Fred grinned stupidly and she poked his side.

They reached the visitors’ centre, where they each paid for a ticket and Fred dragged Hermione away from the array of books in the gift shop. She laughed as he physically dragged her out onto the path leading to the castle, saluting the women working on the till as they did.

Fred furrowed his brow as Hermione reached into her bag and drew out a black square, with a strip. “What is that?”

Hermione grinned mischievously. “Stand in front of the castle.” Fred hummed at her suspiciously and went to stand in the middle of the path. Thankfully, there was nobody else around to see him looking so foolishly. Hermione raised up the box to her eye and Fred gasped.

“It’s a camera!” he cried, feeling clever. She gave him a raised-eyebrows, expectant look, pulling the photo-taking device away from her eye. Fred grinned sheepishly and got back into position, smiling. He heard the click of the camera as she took a photo. “Swap! I want to take one of you.”

Hermione came over to him but did not give him the camera. “I don’t trust you with it.” Fred touched his chest.

“Ouch,” he said.

Hermione giggled and turned the camera around. “Smile,” she ordered. Fred did as she said and heard the click again as she took a photo. “Come on. I want to see the castle!”

Fred followed her, excited by her exuberance. He would take her to every castle in Devon and Cornwall if they made her this happy. Heck, he would take her to every castle in England. Perhaps she could choose the next one and show him part of her childhood too. Fred wanted to know all about it, all about her.

XXX

Remus unlocked the door to the farmhouse, feeling foolish. He had locked it earlier, out of habit, but it was stupid to lock a door that was hidden to everyone’s view, except the people who lived there. Clearly, though, nobody else had left the house yet, because he was the only one who ever locked the door. To be fair to them, it was a Saturday. Remus, too, would prefer not to have left the house, only he had to. He’d had to meet with Kingsley Shacklebolt, to initiate him into the Council, before Kingsley’s shift started at the auror department.

The house was noisy as soon as he entered. He tiptoed to where the noise was coming from, peering through the arch into the kitchen to find Sirius, Zoe and Luisa there, laughing. They had been in their kitchen with frequency, as their fridge-freezer had broken and even spells weren’t fixing it. Sirius had commissioned Remus to go with him on Monday to get a new one, but, until then, they were going to use the farmhouse’s kitchen. It was not bad, at all, but Remus did not want to interrupt them.

He narrowed his eyes. He thought they were making ice lollies. It made sense, because the weather had been sweltering recently. He smiled as he watched Sirius and Luisa laugh together, choosing flavours and taking the mick out of Zoe. It was a scene of family and it made Remus’ heart pang for a moment. He could just see Harry there too.

Shaking himself, Remus turned back around, out of the door and locking it before he knew what he was doing. He strode away to the perimeters of the fidelius charm, feeling something akin to jealous for Sirius’ position. It was more of a longing for the same, for himself. So he apparated to a certain place in London.

He used the phone box to enter, with a false claim of bringing his girlfriend her forgotten lunch. He went through all of the security checks and, though the security guards were disgusted by his being a werewolf, they let him through anyway. There was nothing he cared about in that regard, anymore. Tonks wanted to be with him even so.

The auror department was busy when he arrived and Remus spotted the turquoise hair that his girlfriend was sporting with frequency at the moment. She grinned upon seeing him and waved him over with no subtlety. Remus did not even give Kingsley a nod as he passed him. He didn’t want to cause any suspicion to fall on anyone. Suddenly, he wondered if coming here was a bad idea, but he wanted to see Tonks, and he knew that her shift would finish in fifteen or so minutes.

He approached her quickly and, before he could think badly of it, he leaned down to greet her with a kiss, ignoring any looks or murmurs around them. When he pulled away, Tonks was beaming. She looked up at him and said, quite earnesty, “I love you.”

Remus’ insides set on fire. He assumed that this was the way Sirius was feeling at the moment. What James would think of it, his two best friends being so wonderfully in love. Remus grinned and kissed her again. “I love you too.” She kissed him this time. “When do you finish?” he asked, though he already knew.

“I got here early, so I could leave now,” she said, faking a considering voice, as though she didn’t know if she wanted to. Remus quirked a brow at her. “I am rather hungry, so I suppose I’ll leave with you.”

“Thank you for your kindness,” he replied with a fond roll of his eyes. Tonks grinned.

“Come on, wolfie. I want pizza.” And, with great beams on both of their faces, she dragged him out of the ministry.


	20. Chapter 20

Fred inhaled and exhaled. This anxiety entering his own room was new to him and not a feeling he enjoyed. He clasped the scroll in his hand tighter. This would be the last time he was worried about a conversation with his brother. From now on, as it had always been, they would be closer than brothers, a closeness that only twins could understand. He knocked.

George didn’t reply though Fred knew he was inside. Fred entered anyway. He was being polite in knocking but it was his room too and he technically did not need to knock. “Fred,” George grumbled upon seeing him. “Where were you this morning?”

Fred swallowed. “I woke up early. I didn’t think you’d want to speak with me.” George shrugged. “But I want to speak to you now.” George didn’t look up. “I should have told you about Hermione and I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

“I was just-”

Fred held his hand up. “No, don’t say that you were wrong because you weren’t. I’m not saying that I need to tell you everything and there will probably be things that I don’t tell you about me and Hermione, but this was the first time that I haven’t told you something straight away and I should have trusted your reaction.”

George shook his head. “You were right. I probably would have taken the piss out of you.”

Fred smiled wryly. “Then I should have been prepared for that and borne it in good humour. I’m not ashamed of how I feel for Hermione. I was surprised and worried that Ron would hate me for it, that you would think little of me for it, but I was never ashamed.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“I know. You are my brother and my closest friend. I wish I had told you.” George inclined his head.

“I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.”

“I’ve hated these past few days.”

George looked up and smiled, albeit a small smile. Fred shared in it. “Me too,” George confessed.

“I have something.” Fred held up the parchment in his hand. George furrowed his brow. “It’s from the owners of that building on Diagon Alley.”

George’s eyes widened. “What do they say?”

“That we can rent it, starting with a twelve-month lease.” George’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide. His shock turned to joy before Fred’s eyes, his smile far more comfortably looking on his face than a scowl had been.

“We’re truly going to have a joke shop?” George said. Fred nodded, grinning.

“Truly.”

“And all thanks to Harry.”

“All thanks to Harry,” Fred said, nodding his head once. They shared a look that was half happiness at the prospect of a dream fulfilled and half sadness at their investor not being able to see it accomplished.

XXX

Molly arrived at the farmhouse in a fluster, having immediately followed her youngest son, who looked as furious as Luisa felt. Luisa watched her sullenly, her hands crossed over her chest, her feet resting on the farmhouse table. “Oh, Zoe, go, go,” Molly said, her voice slightly breathless. Luisa’s mum shot her a guilty look. Lu rolled her eyes.

“Go,” she said, raising her eyebrows. “Leave me behind. Who cares?”

Zoe approached quickly, pressing a soft kiss to Lu’s forehead and then, with one final pitying look, heading to the fireplace from which Molly and Ron had emerged. Anger at having been left behind and fear for her mother and Sirius warred within her.

“I’ll make us some tea,” Molly said, her voice tremulous. Lu watched her with pity. Lu had two people to worry about, principally; Molly had her husband and at least two of her sons.

“Where are Fred and George?” Lu asked. Molly’s hand tightened around the mug she had removed from the cupboard, her eyes welling with tears. Lu looked curiously at Ron, who cleared his throat.

“They’ve gone with the others, to the attack on Hogsmeade.”

Make that four sons. Only Percy and Ron were not there. Percy had been informed of the attack but he could not break his cover at the ministry. Lu imagined he felt as she did, as Ron did, left behind and useless. It was the first full-scale attack since Voldemort had returned and Luisa could not do a thing, could not do anything but wait for news. She prayed to the god she had learned of in Peru, though she did not know whether he was real, but if he were, she would have his aid, to protect her mother and Sirius, to protect her family. She shot a quick prayer up for Harry, too, her brother. She imagined he felt as useless as her.

“Are you okay?” Lu asked Ron quietly, as Molly filled the kettle to boil. Lu did not understand why English people always needed a cup of tea but she was not going to diminish their traditions.

Ron shook his head. “My best friend and sister are on the run and most of my family is fighting death eaters, while I sit in a kitchen drinking tea.” Anger laced his voice, an anger Lu understood.

“Have you spoken to Hermione recently?” Lu asked. Bill had informed the whole household of what had happened between Ron and Fred, and, indeed, Fred and Hermione. Lu found it very cute, the way opposites attracted. Sirius had said it reminded her of her Aunt Lily and Uncle James, which was even cuter.

Ron gave Lu a look and then obviously swallowed. “No.”

“Maybe you should. This isn’t a time for arguments between allies.”

“Allies,” Ron repeated with a shaky breath. “Allies are what you need in war.” Lu nodded severely. “Have you got any parchment?” Lu beamed and tottered off to find him some. Perhaps she would write a letter too, to her friends in Peru. There was nothing worse than being idle in times like this.

XXX

The canteen in the ministry was a depressing place on the best of days, never mind while half one’s family fought a battle that one believed in but could not fight. Percy’s hands shook. He picked up a green lunch tray to steady them, running his nails against the textured material that would hold his food still. The queue wasn’t long, thankfully. Percy was ready to eat. His mother’s main belief was that food and a cup of tea made everything look better. The thought of his mother made his stomach clench. Was she in Hogsmeade too? Percy hoped that his father had been able to convince her to stay home.

Percy reached the front of the line. “What can I get for you- oh!” Glancing upwards curiously, Percy was pleasantly surprised by the sight of Audrey, Angelina Johnson’s cousin, who he had met for the first time only a few weeks prior, in a canteen worker’s loose wife clothing, hairnet and a sort of square hat.

“Audrey!” Percy said in surprise. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

Audrey shrugged with a smile. “Just to put myself through my final year at the healer academy. What can I get for you?” she asked.

Percy’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said, dragging his eyes from her big brown ones and hastily deciding what to eat. “Shepherd’s pie. And could I get a cup of tea?”

Audrey nodded. “Of course.” She turned to pick a teabag out of the pot and fill a mug with boiling water. Percy watched her fondly. His conversation with her at the Hogwarts’ leaving party had been very pleasant. She was incredibly smart, one of the top of her class, having just received her results at the end of her second year of the healing academy. “Do you take milk?” she called. Percy nodded and then chastised himself mentally, realising that she couldn’t see him.

“Oh, yes, please,” he said, wondering if he sounded as awkward and foolish as he felt. She turned back then and he took the brewing tea and small jug of milk from her, placing them on his mat. She then cut him a large slice of the shepherd’s pie. “Well,” he said, as he slowly sidled along to the till where he pulled out a galleon. “It was really nice to see you.” She gave him a beaming smile that made him think that she was as pleased to see him as he was her. She took the galleon and ran it through the till, before returning him a sickle and four knuts.

“It was really good to see you too, Percy,” she said and Percy felt irrationally happy that she remembered his name. With one final smile, Percy turned, only to be called back a few seconds later. His eyebrows rose at the sight of his name and he smiled so that he looked more friendly than expectant. “I’m due a break…” she trailed off and Percy nodded hurriedly.

“You should come and join me.”

She did come and join him, less than ten minutes later, when Percy’s tea had just got to a temperature that was enjoyable to drink. He was a Weasley, so, in ten minutes, he had finished his food, a sight that made Audrey smile when she took a plastic seat at the table across from him. She pushed a small plate, holding a piece of cake, across the table to him. Percy furrowed his brow and Audrey shrugged.

“I get half off and you looked like you needed a treat.” Percy smiled down at the chocolate cake. “So,” Audrey said, her fork breaking off a piece of her shepherd’s pie, “what is wrong?”

Percy sighed. He knew that she lived with her aunt and uncle between her school year at the healers’ academy and he knew that she knew that they were part of the Council of Resistance. He also knew that she was not a part of it, but that may have been because it hadn’t been offered to her. Percy shook his head slightly. Sirius trusted her enough to let her into the Farmhouse, so Percy would trust her too.

“There’s an attack in Hogsmeade,” Percy said quietly, glancing around them. Audrey’s eyes widened, one cheek bulging in an amusing manner, reminiscent of a hamster. “My family is there, fighting. Yours might be too. I’m afraid I don’t know.” Percy pushed his glasses up onto his face. 

Audrey reached across the table and took his hand, making Percy smile. She brushed her thumb across the back of it. “I suppose we’ll just have to hope together that they’re all going to be alright.” Percy nodded, his smile falling at the thought. Hope was not enough. “Why aren’t you there?” she asked curiously, pulling her hand back. “I thought you were a member.”

Percy nodded. “I am. It’s just that I have to keep my - my cover here,” he said. Her eyebrows flew up and then her eyes widened. Percy was pleased that she seemed impressed.

“Wow,” she said. “You’re very brave.”

Percy swallowed. It was perhaps the first time somebody had told him that, even after seven years in Gryffindor. For the first time, perhaps he deserved to have been put in Gryffindor. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

Audrey grinned at him and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, returning to her food and Percy to his cup of tea, whose powers, he thought, had been outdone by the restorative, hope-filled powers of Audrey Johnson.

XXX

Sirius watched, panting and sweating, as Zoe grabbed her daughter and hugged her desperately. He made eyesight with Molly at the end of the corridor, an anxious look on her face, and remembered the rest of the family that was waiting behind him. He tapped Zoe on the shoulder. “Come on, love, let’s head to the kitchen.”

In the kitchen, Sirius slumped down onto one of the wooden chairs, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Remus and various offers of cups of tea from other members of the Council. Most of them were there, now, though some, like Amelia and Kingsley, had headed back home to fix themselves up, rather than debrief together at the Farmhouse. Sirius was too exhausted to care. They would have another meeting in a week anyway. 

Sirius smiled fondly when Lu came over and gave him a half-armed hug. He pulled her down so that he could press a kiss to her short hair and she smiled and ran off to speak to Charlie. “How was it?” Molly asked anxiously when she pulled away from the last of her sons, Fred.

Tonks sighed as she too settled at the table, a mug of water in her hands. “We were confused at first, because some of them were invisible and the rest of them were polyjuiced.” Molly gasped.

“How did you know?”

“Sirius figured it out,” Bill said, nodding at Sirius who raised his brows in return. “We didn’t even know until they left.”

“We believe that they want to continue to keep You-Know-Who’s return under wraps,” Remus said. Exhaustion and frustration coupled to create the whirl of irritation that started in Sirius’ chest at Remus not saying Voldemort’s name.

“I spoke with Bellatrix,” Sirius said, appreciating Zoe’s approach and curling his hand around her waist, splaying his fingers against her. “She was the one that made me realise that they were really death eaters that we knew and not a load of new recruits, or a new group entirely.”

“So they weren’t wearing robes or masks?” Molly asked. Sirius shook his head. He found Ron watching him curiously, sullenly, and didn’t have to wonder why. He remembered the attacks that had started in full throttle when Sirius was in fourth year. He remembered the case he and James had made to Dumbledore to be allowed to help in the defense. At the time, of course, Sirius didn’t have to worry about his best friend and sister who were known targets of Voldemort and who had no known location. Sirius truly sympathised for the boy.

“No, no robes or masks,” Charlie confirmed. “There were no distinguishing marks whatsoever and we’re not sure where they got the hair for the polyjuice from, whether they were random people or targetted, whether they’re dead or alive.” Molly winced and then she looked at Ron and Lu.

“I don’t think the children should be here,” she fretted. Zoe clucked her tongue.

“I want Luisa to be here,” she said and Sirius could hear how tired she was. He tugged at her waist and she tumbled down onto his lap, where she leaned her head back against his.

“Well, Ronnie-”

“No, Molly,” Arthur interrupted. His tone was not harsh but it was not kind either. “Ron has had more of a part in a lot of this than most of us here. He deserves to know what is going on in the world around him.” Molly pursed her lips but she said no more. Privately, Sirius congratulated the man for standing up against his wife. Even Sirius found himself daunted by her frequently.

“Were there any injuries?” Ron asked tentatively, as though he weren’t sure whether he was allowed to speak.

Sirius nodded. “Only one. Mrs Johnson is being tended to by Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts, for a cut on her leg. Her husband and Angelina are with her.” Ron smiled and nodded appreciatively. Sirius winked at him. He was sure that Harry would be grateful for him supporting Ron in this. After all, it had been what Harry had wanted last summer. But, more than doing it for Harry, Sirius did it for himself, and for James, and the knowledge that you could not keep children out of a war, no matter how hard you tried.

XXX

“So?” Harry said excitedly.

“You used to play that?” Ginny asked, nodding at the stadium that was in the distance. They were perched on a brick wall, a plasticky box filled with chips and gravy on Harry’s knee and a similar one holding a battered fish and curry sauce on Ginny’s.

“Mmhmm,” Harry said, as he reached over and used the bad plastic cutlery to tear a bit of fish away and stuff it in his mouth. “I did as many clubs as I could, as a kid,” he said with a shrug. “They were free and it was easier than going home.” Ginny nudged him with her shoulder in what she hoped was a compassionate manner.

“And this is the biggest sport for muggles?” she asked, more quietly.

“Yeah. Football is like quidditch.”

“Well, it’s not,” Ginny said, cocking her head. “It’s - okay, it’s okay, Harry. I can see the appeal. I can definitely see the appeal of the kit instead of heavy robes and I like the kicking part of it but it’s literally lacking in magic. The flying, the crazy balls, the mad rules, that’s what makes quidditch wonderful, so, I suppose, football was really the best that muggles could do.”

Harry snorted. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, nudging her shoulder with his. Ginny’s eyes widened as the fish started to slip from her lap. Harry caught it swiftly. “Seeker reflexes,” he said with a wink, making Ginny grin. “You have to admit that the stadium is amazing.”

Ginny nodded. “It’s bigger than quidditch stadiums.”

“It’s huge,” Harry agreed.

“It’s bigger than the world cup stadium.”

“Football is a bigger sport. More people want to watch it.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “People are wrong. If muggles had quidditch, then they’d know what life was about.” Harry tutted and returned his attention to the fish and chips that they had finished their night with. Ginny had been adverse to the idea of going to watch a football game, admittedly, but it hadn’t been as bad as she had expected and the atmosphere of the crowd was superior to that of a quidditch match, not that Ginny had attended many.

Half an hour or so later, the two of them wandered to the nearest tube station, arm in arm. Sometimes Ginny had to remind herself that she was so young because she felt like an adult. When they had looked in the mirror before they had left, Ginny had taken a moment to appreciate the fact that she looked so much older. Makeup and hair and clothes really did make a huge difference.

“So, back to Edinburgh tomorrow,” Harry said, interrupting Ginny’s thoughts. She swallowed.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“We have left it for a good while, Gin, and I think we need to get out of the country. The sooner we can get our passports from the house, the sooner we can get somewhere else, away from the Ministry.”

Ginny nodded. “I just have a funny feeling.”

“I know,” Harry said grimly and then they went back to silence. Ginny knew that passports were necessary and, if one dangerous day in Edinburgh could get them out into a safer country, then it was worth it, despite what all of her instincts were telling her. “Gin,” Harry started slowly. Ginny looked up at him, furrowing her brow. He shook his head. “I just - I want you to know that I care about you more than…” he trailed off and halted in his tracks. Ginny stopped and turned to him.

“What’s up, Harry?” she asked, rather amused.

“I mean that, although I would have had the money to survive, I wouldn’t have mentally survived without you.”

“I know, Harry,” Ginny said, a soft, bemused smile playing about her lips. “I’m the same.”

Harry cut her off with a shake of his head. “No, Gin, what I want to say is that I’m in love with you.” A sort of laugh burst from Ginny’s throat but it wasn’t mocking or amused, rather it was shocked. Harry turned away from her, ruffling his hair in that way he did when he felt self-conscious.

Ginny shook her head and grabbed his arm, turning him back towards her. “I love you too, you silly man,” she said and then smiled. “I’m in love with you too.” Harry’s smile lit up the dark street and, as he bent down to kiss her, Ginny considered all the ways that she had grown and all the ways that she would have to adapt back when, or if, they returned to their previous life.


	21. Chapter 21

“I can’t believe this happened and none of us knew about it,” Hermione said, her eyes wide and her heart racing.

“I thought Ron wrote you a letter,” Fred said, furrowing his brow, “and I’m here now. It’s not even been twenty-four hours.”

Hermione nodded impatiently. “Yes, but I mean- I mean muggles! There was a huge attack, killing seventy-four people and injuring one-hundred-and-thirty-eight and there is nothing in the news!”

“Well, it was in Hogsmeade and the surrounding area. Muggles don’t live there.”

Hermione sighed, slumping her shoulders and bringing her crossed knees up towards her chin. “I’m just afraid that something will happen and I won’t know about it because it’s not in the news. I feel so far away from everything here. I think I owe Harry an apology for last summer. It is incredibly frustrating.”

Fred smiled and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. “I promise that I will always let you know as soon as something is happening.”

Hermione softened. “I know that. I suppose I’m just jealous that you’re joining the Council.” Fred smiled.

“It’s not my fault you’re a child,” he teased.

“A child that you’re dating,” Hermione replied, raising her eyebrows. Fred grinned but his cheeks pinked slightly, pleasing Hermione. She picked up another of the sandwiches that Mrs Weasley had packed them for their picnic in the park near Hermione’s house.

“Seriously, though, Hermione,” Fred started. Hermione put shock onto her face and Fred scowled at her. “I can be serious.”

“Hmm,” Hermione said with a small giggle. “Go on.”

“Your parents. What protection do they have?”

Hermione sighed. “When Professor McGonagall came before I went to Hogwarts, she put up a basic protection spell but it would be easily broken by anybody with power. It stops any magic being seen and means that nobody can enter with a weapon, I think, but obviously any more than that would be disruptive to my parents’ lives. It doesn’t do anything against anybody with a wand.”

Fred’s face remained serious. “I’m going to talk to Bill and have him come round to put up some wards. They will be disruptive to your parents’ lives but I’d rather that than see them, or you, dead or injured.” Hermione nodded, her stomach squirming.

“Do you think the death eaters would target us?”

Fred shrugged. “I’m not sure, Hermione. I’ll talk with my parents and Remus and Sirius, but You-Know-Who wants to see Harry dead and he could use you to draw him in. We both know that it would work.”

“But how could he contact Harry? How would Harry even know?” The thought suddenly assaulted Hermione, of her dying and Harry never finding out, of Ron dying and Harry never knowing. Of Harry dying, or already being dead, and them not knowing.

“Dumbledore says that Harry has a connection with You-Know-Who and we don’t know how he can exploit that. Harry saw my dad’s attack at Christmas.”

Hermione sighed and then perked up. “Is Dumbledore part of the Council?”

Fred shook his head. “No. He can’t, can he?”

“I thought he would find a way around that,” she said, pursing her lips. They were silent for a moment, concentrating on their food. “Do you think that my parents ought to go into protective custody?”

Fred gave her a reluctant, wincing look and Hermione knew the answer before he spoke. “I think it would be wise. My parents are considering it. My brothers already live under the fidelius charm at the Farmhouse and I know that Bill and Fleur want to set up a safehouse when they are married where they will live.”

Hermione nodded slowly. “Will you ask Bill to come and talk to them too, not just set up the wards? I’m sure they’ll listen to him.” Fred nodded and picked up her hand to kiss the knuckles. Hermione blushed.

XXX

The Lake District was quickly becoming Charlie Weasley’s favourite place. He found that, when he had a day off, he would come up here and walk until he found a pub - and there were pubs aplenty - and he would often spend a day with a beer and a book. He’d even invested in a sound pair of wellington boots, like the other walkers that he met. He was also considering getting a dog, just because that seemed to be the norm. It was the closest to peace that he had ever found away from dragons or his broom.

The pub where he had first met Amelia Bones was his favourite destination and it was where he headed again now. The barkeep there recognised him when he entered, which made him rather uneasy and decided that he and Amelia would not stay for long, when she arrived. He bought a pint and had nearly finished it by the time he felt somebody take the barstool next to him.

“Good morning,” Charlie said without turning. “Don’t order anything. Let’s go for a walk.”

“Perhaps I don’t want to go for a walk with you,” she said, her voice irritated. Charlie smirked and quickly finished his drink. He spun himself off the chair and finally met Amelia’s eyes. He offered her his hand in a false show of gallantry and she scowled, batting away his hand and getting off the bar stool herself. “I’m not dressed for a walk,” she continued to grouch.

Charlie rolled his eyes, continuing out of the pub. The door closed behind them. “What’s this about, Weasley?”

He met her eyes. She really was not dressed for a walk. In fact, she was dressed as though she were going to work. “Do you work on Saturdays too?” he asked, ignoring her question. She raised one brow, pursing her lips, and Charlie’s mouth curved to one side. “Come on, let’s get away from sight and you can change your clothes.”

“I’m not changing in front of you,” she said and Charlie could hear the shock on her face as he turned and walked down the hill.

“I meant change them magically, but I’m glad to know that getting naked with me was the first thing on your mind.”

She didn’t reply which made Charlie grin.

They soon reached a place where Amelia could transfigure her skirt suit and ballet slippers into something more appropriate, a tank top and shorts with a zip up jacket, and a short pair of wellington boots. “Much better,” Charlie said, admiring the amount of leg this outfit showed. She cleared her throat. “Let’s go. I have something to ask you.”

“Yes, that’s why I’m here, not to go for a walk.”

“Don’t complain. You spend all week locked up in an office. It’s for your own good that we’re going for a walk.” Amelia clucked her tongue and buried her hands in her pockets.

“What does the Council need?”

“Your house.” Amelia stopped in her tracks and Charlie sighed, doing the same. “Come on, we’re not going to get anywhere if we keep stopping.” With a huff, Amelia continued walking.

“My house,” she repeated and this request had surely shocked her. Charlie understood. She had likely thought that the Council needed something to do with her position as Head of Law Enforcement but this was a far more pressing matter. “Why do you need my house?”

“For a safe house,” Charlie informed her, feeling slightly guilty when he saw the frown lines on her forehead and the reluctance in her eyes. He understood better than most the need for one’s own space. “Hermione Granger and her family need somewhere to stay.”

“And their own house can’t be put under wards?”

Charlie sighed and shook his head. “It’s in the middle of a muggle neighbourhood. It would be involve-” Amelia put her hand up to stop him.

“Yes, right, I understand.”

This time it was Charlie who stopped. “You can say no,” he offered seriously. “I’ll tell them that there are practical issues, that it’s impossible, that they’ll have to use another house.”

Amelia smiled at him and shook her head. “No, don’t. They’re right. My house makes the most sense. I will have to give up my solitude, for the good of the country.”

Charlie chuckled, meeting her eyes. “For the good of the country.”

“Now, where are we going on this walk? I’ve not had so much fresh air in weeks. Perhaps it’s gone to my head and is making me agree to all sorts of silly things.”

“Perhaps it’ll make you agree to that kiss,” Charlie hinted with a wink as they set off again. Amelia quirked her eyebrow.

“It’ll have to be more than a bit of fresh air for that, Mister Weasley.” Charlie grinned.

XXX

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched Bill, Fred and George disappear, each with a box in hand. Her mother was tense and, each time she watched one of the Council members who had come to help them move their things to Madam Bones’ house, she warned them about the delicacy of their things inside it. 

Hermione found it marginally absurd that they were taking so many things to Madam Bones’ house. Everything of value - books, china plates, ornaments, clothes, photographs, the piano - was being transported there, just in case the Death Eaters arrived and trashed the place anyway or, and this was the probability they all feared, in case they were not able to return for a long, long time.

The war had lasted over a decade last time. Over a decade of fighting evil. Hermione knew that it was just as likely to last so long this time and she and her parents were going into this aware that they might not return to their house for years and years. Thankfully, Amelia’s house had vast grounds, under the centuries’ old fidelius charm that had protected the Bones family for years. It was only upon leaving the house that the danger arrived, meaning that Hermione’s parents were not going to be able to leave frequently, if ever, and never without a guard. It was a scary prospect and Hermione knew that she would be under the same restrictions until she turned 17, in a few months. Even those few months seemed a lifetime to Hermione, nevermind the years that her parents were looking at.

But they would have a purpose there. The Council had requested that Hermione’s parents do some research, though her parents hadn’t told Hermione what that research entailed and Fred had been none the wiser when Hermione asked either. Apparently Madam Bones’ library was vast and had sufficient books for her parents to complete it, which made Hermione very excited, given her imposed isolation in the manor, unless she went out with somebody else.

It was Bill who had come over to explain all of this to her parents and he had come alone, without Fred, who Hermione had been expecting to join him. Her parents had fought the idea of leaving and Bill had put it to them simply: live here, with wards and without being able to leave, and risk dying, along with their daughter; or go to live elsewhere, where they could have a purpose even if they did have to stay, and live in safety.

It had taken some time but they had eventually chosen the latter. The surgery had been closed up and the house was packed away, in two days. The Council members had arrived to escort them and they had waited until the last possible moment to leave and say goodbye to the house.

“Okay, Hermione,” Fred said, approaching. Only he, his father and Bill had returned from the manor, one to take each of them there, now that all the boxes had disappeared. “All ready.” He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. “How are you feeling?” 

Hermione shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll come back one day.” Hermione knew, though, that she would probably never live in this house again, given that, by the time she was finished fighting the war, she would definitely be an adult and would probably have a career, and perhaps a husband, of her own. The thought made her blush slightly. Fred tucked a piece of her hair that had escaped from her bun behind her ear.

“We’re having dinner at Amelia’s.”

“Madam Bones’,” Hermione corrected, amused by Fred calling the Head of Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic by her first name. Fred made a dramatically shocked face.

“She told me I could call her Amelia!”

Hermione smiled and he kissed her again.

“Okay, enough of that,” Bill called over. Hermione blushed red as she saw that her parents, Mr Weasley and Bill were all watching them. “Let’s head to the manor. Fred can take Hermione since he’s already got his hands all over her.”

In reply, Fred ran his hands over Hermione’s back, tickling her and making her squirm. She stopped her giggle when she saw her mother’s keen eyes on them. “We should go,” she murmured to Fred, who nodded, grinning and wrapping his arms tighter around her.

They ripped away from Hermione’s home and, in a swirl of dizzying lights and nausea, arrived at Madam Bones’ house. They had received the address the previous day, in the same manner as Hermione had once received the address of Grimmauld Place, but none of them had seen the house before.

It was huge, though Hermione had suspected nothing less from the name of Bones Manor, but it was beautiful too, red-bricked with white-framed windows and a huge white door, curved at the top like at a castle. She could imagine the library more clearly now, imagined looking over the land that surrounded them, the moors of Yorkshire. Suddenly, she wanted to read Jane Eyre, to read anything by the Brontes. She turned slowly, pulling out of Fred’s arms.

“You look like you’ve just seen Hogwarts for the first time,” he said, amused. Hermione ignored him and the pops that were her parents arriving too. There was a sense of magic that was so like Hogwarts, here. Perhaps it was the misty woods beyond or the quidditch pitch she could see in the distance. This was so much more than she had hoped for.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Hermione enthused, turning around to her boyfriend and flinging her arms around his neck. Fred chuckled, waggling his brows at her.

“Amazing,” he repeated, mockingly. Hermione scowled and tried to draw away but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close again. “I thought I was ‘to come and see you very often and take you out so that you didn’t go insane’,” he quoted in a mocking voice which made Hermione purse her lips. “From the look on your face, I don’t think you’d care if I came or not all summer long.”

Hermione laughed, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. “I would care very much. How will I find the secret passages without you?” Fred grunted, looking off behind her, as though he were disgruntled. “And, anyway,” she continued, lowering her voice, “you’ll be far too busy with your shop.”

Fred grinned and shushed her, though she was being quiet anyway. “Never too busy for you, love.”

“Hmm,” Hermione said consideringly, enjoying the way Fred’s eyes sparkled.

“And I will definitely need you to come and organise the books. George and I are hopeless.”

“Hopeless?” she heard someone cry dramatically behind them. Hermione laughed and released Fred from her hold, finding George watching them, hands on his hips. He let go of her too but replaced his hand at her waist. Her parents, Mr Weasley and Bill had already entered the manor. “Hopeless is a very rude thing to say, brother, so I shall assume that your girlfriend has poisoned your mind.”

Hermione laughed, starting to walk as George did too. “I would never, George. We both know you have far more hope than Fred,” she said in a false whisper.

George snickered and Hermione was pleased. She knew that he and Fred had struggled when Fred and Hermione had first got together, so it was nice that Hermione could get along with him now. Fred gasped dramatically at what Hermione said and, before she knew it, she found that he was picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

“FRED!” she cried, banging her fists against his back. He only laughed and continued talking with George as though nothing were going on. Eventually Hermione gave up and rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to the back of her boyfriend’s head. Life would never be boring with Fred, at any rate.

XXX

“They’re here!” Harry gasped in excitement as he entered the house.

“Get inside,” Ginny hurried, pushing him lightly until she was inside too. She closed the door, pressing her palms against the back of the door. Harry picked up the two thick envelopes off the floor, sliding them away from the rest of the crap that had been delivered while they had been away. Ginny’s heart was racing.

They had to return to Edinburgh to retrieve their passports, which were being delivered to their Edinburgh address, to be able to leave the country. They both knew that leaving the country was their best option so that they could ride out this insane accusation of murder and working with dark animals that they were facing. The Ministry and the Death Eaters were looking for them actively here but, if they chose another country, anywhere in the world, it was far less likely that they would be found.

So, they’d returned to Edinburgh. Immediately, they had seen that there was a heavier armed presence. They hadn’t seen anything in the news about Edinburgh but they well knew that that didn’t necessarily mean there wasn’t anything going on.

Ginny had wanted to get back in the car, back to London, or to York, or even to their house in Cornwall. Anywhere but here. However, she knew that, if they had the passports, they could go anywhere and be even safer. So, with a heavy heart, they had parked at the nearby store and walked to the house, not wanting anybody to see their car at their house and suspect anything.

“It’s definitely them?” Ginny asked. Harry nodded. “Brilliant. Let’s go, get out of this city.” Ginny opened the door and stepped out, giving herself as much confidence as she possibly could. She did not want to look suspicious in any way.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a group of people, all about middle-aged, and wearing muggle clothing. Ginny took a step backwards, catching the eye of one of them. “Get inside,” she hissed. Harry heard her and quickly fumbled with the key, letting them back into the house.

Ginny knew that manner of dress, had seen it all her life. Those people were wizards and witches, trying to seem like they were muggles. And there was only one reason they could be here.

BANG!

The floor shook. Ginny’s hands shot out to steady herself. Harry grabbed her arm to do the same. His eyes widened. Tucking the passports into the inside pocket of his denim jacket, Harry cupped Ginny’s face briefly and stared into her eyes. Ginny swallowed, feeling an odd urge to cry. Ignoring it, Ginny pulled her wand out of her boots and slipped it into her jean pocket, where it was more accessible. Harry pulled his out from his belt and took her hand.

They rushed to the other side of the house. Regret churned in Ginny’s stomach. They never should have left London, not even to get their passports. It had been stupid. They reached the back door and heard another loud bang, followed by screams. Ginny let out a shaky breath.

“We just have to get to the car and then we can drive away,” Harry muttered. Ginny nodded. They could run, fast, and, as discussed, only in the worst case scenario would they use their wands. The moment they used any magic, they were done for.

As they entered their small garden, they found the neighbours at the gate, in a hurry, the father clambering onto a motorbike that Ginny knew he had been fixing up in the backyard. He saw them and his eyes widened. Ginny hastened to hide her wand with the bottom of her jacket. There was another loud explosion. Tears crept into Ginny’s throat. She saw the two children and hated herself for bringing this upon them. 

The father of the family looked at the mother and then back to them. “If we take you away, will they go?” Ginny supposed that it made sense that he would suspect them of being the cause. They had been here and then gone and, then, the very day that they returned, there was trouble. Another explosion sounded and then screams. Harry was shaking. Ginny swallowed.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly, “but it is us they are here for.”

The father nodded slowly and then picked up his younger child, placing her in front of him on the motorbike. “Get on the back and hang on.”

“You should take them first,” Harry urged, nodding at his wife and other child.

“No, he’s right,” the mother said, nodding. Her eyes were wet. Ginny felt guilt blossom inside her. “Take them and maybe we’ll save the whole streets’ lives.” From that, Ginny understood that every person who died on this street died because of them. The thought made her want to rip her skin off.

Harry opened his mouth to protest again but the explosions and the screams were getting closer. She shook her head and grabbed Harry’s arm. “Come on.”

The motorbike ride was far scarier than Ginny had anticipated. There was nowhere near enough room for all four of them on the bike and Ginny felt as though she would fall off every second. She held onto the neighbour and felt Harry clinging to her. She shouted in the father’s ear where their car was and he agreed that the shop was a good place for them to go.

The sound of the explosions died away and Ginny realised that they had not drawn the death eaters - which was who she assumed they were - away at all, but had just taken the only defense away from their neighbours. Her eyes filled with tears, remembering the way the other child had stared at her father.

They reached the shop and could not hear the explosions or screams at all. Life here was as it always was. The thought made Ginny feel sick. They were deposited from the bike and given the child before the father, whose name Ginny could not even remember, was away again.

“We need to go,” Harry hurried, glancing at the child. Ginny nodded. There was no way that the death eaters would know they had been with this child unless they were still there. Harry took the young girl by the hand and led her to a bench. “Tell your daddy thank you from us, okay?” The little girl began to cry and Harry hesitated, glancing back at Ginny, who watched helplessly.

When Harry drew away, barely a minute later, Ginny pulled the keys from her pocket and walked towards the car, not looking back at the little girl. The car was where they had left it. “Drive, Gin,” Harry said as soon as they were in the car. Ginny nodded, blinking away her tears.


End file.
